Dean Thinks That Boys Shouldn’t Play With
by Lydean
Summary: Fic "Boys Shouldn’t Play With Dead Things" du point de vue de Dean. Sam passe difficilement le cap de l’adolescence sous le regard protecteur, mais parfois démuni, de son grand frère.
1. Chapter 1

**Dean Thinks That Boys Shouldn't Play With Dead Things.**

Comme promis, voici la fic "Boys shouldn't Play With Dead Things" du point de vue de Dean. Comme je voulais que l'histoire reste proche de la série et que la trame ne soit pas trop redondante, j'ai ajouté deux ou trois chasses, ainsi que quelques nouveaux moments de « fraternité ». J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau point de vue.

**Résumé** : Dean a presque dix-huit ans. Habitué à affronter toutes sortes de créatures, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver un jour aussi démuni devant une situation pourtant banale : l'adolescence de son petit frère, Sam. Dans une ville où les lycéens s'amusent à faire revenir poltergeists, fantômes et autres esprits vengeurs, les frères Winchester vont devoir utiliser toute leur ingéniosité pour empêcher que ce nouveau délire ne devienne catastrophique.

**Spoilers :** Pas du tout ! Sauf au niveau de l'épilogue qui constitue un petit bonus mais n'entrave en rien l'histoire. A vous de juger si vous voulez le lire.

**Personnages** : Sam et Dean Winchester + un petit peu de John !

Si vous estimez qu'il y a trop de ci ou pas assez de ça, n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour m'en parler. Je suis ouverte aux critiques car elles permettent de s'améliorer. Bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue.**

Ca avait très mal tourné ! Pourtant, depuis le début, il savait que toute cette histoire allait dégénérer. Sur ce coup-là, il n'avait pas assuré. Il aurait dû réagir bien avant ce soir. Toujours suivre son instinct, telle était sa devise. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé cette fois-là ? L'urgence de la situation ne lui permit pas de réfléchir à la question. D'autant plus qu'il connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

Il était en train de ramper difficilement dans le conduit d'aération. Son épaule blessée le faisait atrocement souffrir et l'étroitesse du passage ne l'aidait pas. Pour ne rien arranger, son mètre quatre-vingt et des poussières était lourd à traîner. Il devait se faufiler tel un serpent car ses coudes n'avaient pas l'espace nécessaire pour s'appuyer de chaque côté de son corps. Bien évidemment, la surface était lisse et mis à part quelques grilles d'aération, il n'avait aucune prise. Il avait beau se démener, sa progression était trop lente à son goût. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé d'un pouce. Pourtant, le tambourinement et le grondement s'étaient passablement atténués à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé que ce foutu fantôme ne le poursuive pas. Mais, ce qu'il ressentait ressemblait plus à de l'angoisse : Il venait d'abandonner trois adolescents, entassés dans un ridicule petit réduit, sous la menace d'un esprit vengeur. D'accord, il n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix et les trois garçons n'étaient pas totalement sans défense. Il essaya de se rassurer en se rappelant qu'il avait une totale confiance en l'un d'entre eux. Etrangement, c'était le plus jeune de la bande. Mais, même s'il n'était âgé que de treize ans et demi, il avait été formé pour assurer dans ce genre de situation. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il remerciait son père de leur avoir tout appris. Malgré tout, son inquiétude ne le lâchait pas. Il était censé protéger ce gamin. Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé de l'incendie treize ans auparavant, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore soufflé ses cinq bougies, il s'était donné la mission de toujours être là pour lui. C'était son job. Il enrageait de ne pas l'avoir suffisamment protégé et d'en être arrivé là. Enervé, il jura tout ce qu'il pouvait et se força à se concentrer sur son objectif : cramer ce putain de gant de base-ball. Il s'orientait dans le dédale de boyaux grâce à une petite carte qu'il avait froissée dans une de ses mains. A chaque fois qu'il voulait la consulter, il devait prendre sa lampe de poche dans la bouche, ce qui ne l'empêchait absolument pas de bougonner. Déjà qu'il détestait ce bahut de merde avant toute cette histoire, maintenant, il l'exécrait. Il n'avait qu'une envie : y foutre le feu !

Cet établissement était vraiment imposant et d'une laideur sans nom. Le terrain de plusieurs hectares où il avait été bâti un siècle auparavant était entouré par des murs de deux mètres de haut. Plus d'une centaine de classes se répartissaient sur les deux ailes de ce gigantesque bâtiment. En son centre, siégeaient deux énormes salles de conférence, une cafétéria et un petit restaurant pouvant accueillir l'ensemble des professeurs. Un autre bâtiment se partageait de part et d'autre de l'énorme porte d'entrée. Il était réservé à l'usage exclusif du secrétariat, bureau de direction et autres salles administratives. La journée, plus de deux mille élèves de onze à vingt ans venaient peupler et donner vie à ce lieu lugubre. Mais la nuit, cet établissement prenait des allures de monstre de béton tapi dans l'obscurité. La traversée de son antre dans de telles conditions était carrément effroyable. Le jeune homme assimilait plus l'immense bâtisse à une prison et il répugnait de s'y rendre chaque jour pour assister à des cours qu'il avait déjà vus dans la multitude d'autres bahuts où il avait été obligé de s'inscrire.

Enfin, il aperçut le bout du tunnel. Ne pouvant se retenir nulle part, il se laissa tomber dans le hall. Dans la semi obscurité, il n'eut pas la possibilité de voir la rangée de casiers métalliques qui fit obstacle à sa chute. Sa réception brutale eut pour conséquence de lui déboîter l'épaule encore valide et un nouveau flot de grossièretés fit éruption de sa bouche tordue par la douleur.

**- Putain de bordel de merde ! J'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ces conneries !**

Il se redressa tant bien que mal et dirigea vers le mur le plus proche. Il s'y jeta l'épaule en avant. Elle se remit en place dans un craquement sourd et un juron supplémentaire. Puis il guida le faisceau de sa lampe torche à la recherche de son objectif. Une fois trouvé, il se rapprocha de l'immense vitrine contenant les divers trophées des années passées. A l'image de l'établissement, il détestait tout ce « m'as-tu-vu ». C'est donc sans regret que, d'un grand coup de crosse de son calibre quarante cinq, il explosa la vitre dans un bruit effroyable. Le verre se répandit sur le sol en plusieurs milliers de petits éclats étincelants à la lumière de la torche. Bien que chaque objet soit estampillé au nom de son propriétaire, le jeune homme décida de faire un tir groupé. Après tout l'urgence de la situation ne l'exigeait-elle pas ? Il aspergea donc le tout avec du sel et de l'essence et craqua une allumette. L'ensemble s'embrasa rapidement. D'où il était, il ne pouvait plus entendre le grondement incessant de l'esprit. Par conséquent, il était impossible de savoir si ça avait fonctionné. Il consulta sa carte pour rejoindre les trois adolescents par la voie la plus directe et la plus rapide. Il discerna alors un bruit de pas dans le couloir. Certainement le concierge. Il se précipita dans la direction opposée. Il devait s'assurer que son petit frère et ses amis allaient bien. Arrivé à une intersection, il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil rapide à la carte pour s'orienter. Bien que les conditions dans lesquelles il fit le trajet de retour soient franchement meilleures qu'à l'aller, il n'en était pas moins angoissé. Son anxiété l'étouffait d'une manière presque intolérable.

La dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, ils étaient entassés dans le ridicule petit local. La porte subissait des coups violents venus de l'extérieur malgré la présence abondante de gros sel à sa base. L'un des adolescents gardait les yeux désespérément clos. Son teint blanchâtre laissait supposer qu'il était inconscient. Du sang s'écoulait le long de son visage livide. Un autre essayait en vain de stopper l'hémorragie de son ami. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, tentant misérablement de se calmer. Le troisième, son petit frère, l'avait regardé avec ses yeux suppliants, lui faisant promettre de revenir rapidement. Il avait essayé de le rassurer en lançant un petit jeu de mot comme il savait bien les faire mais il était évident que cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Son frangin ne paniquait pas à l'idée de se retrouver seul mais plutôt de le perdre lui, son imbécile d'aîné. Ses remords l'assaillaient : ces derniers jours, il aurait dû être plus présent, plus à son écoute et surtout moins tolérant face à son attitude autodestructrice. S'il avait réagi plus tôt, ils n'en seraient pas là maintenant. Le visage implorant de son cadet restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Lui qui ne croyait ni aux anges, ni en Dieu, se surprit à prier pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à ce gamin en son absence.

Enfin arrivé au bout du couloir, il l'entendit hurler son prénom. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : Ce qu'il venait de faire n'avait peut-être pas fonctionné et son petit frère lui criait de lui venir en aide. Oubliant toute prudence, il défonça la lourde porte en bois qui obstruait l'entrée de l'entrepôt et vint percuter le mur de plein fouet dans une détonation assourdissante. A bout de souffle, il tenta de l'appeler pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là :

**- Sammy.**


	2. Chapter 2

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira autant que le prologue.

Gros bisous Jubei/Kazuki et merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1.**

_Trois semaines plus tôt._

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, une Chevrolet noire filait sur la route au son du ronronnement si particulier de son moteur. A son bord, le conducteur discutait très sérieusement avec le jeune homme assis à ses côtés.

**- Comment veux-tu qu'il apprenne s'il passe son temps renfermé dans la chambre ?**

**- Tu as raison, papa.**

**- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Et je trouve que tu as un peu trop tendance à le laisser faire ce qu'il veut.**

**- Ah, tu trouves ?**

**- Ne fais pas l'étonné. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. A quoi tu pensais ce soir ? Tu aurais dû aller dans mon sens et l'obliger à venir avec nous.**

**- Je me suis dit que Sam serait plus à l'aise pour faire ses devoirs à l'hôtel plutôt que dans la voiture ... Je ne pensais pas que tu envisageais de le faire chasser avec nous … Tu me dis toujours de le protéger alors …**

**- Arrête, Dean ! Il a treize ans. A son âge, tu chassais déjà depuis un moment. Bien sûr que tu dois le protéger mais il faut aussi qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller tout seul. Il est bien assez vieux pour ça. D'autre part quand je vous donne un ordre, j'entends que vous le respectiez, toi et ton frère, et sans broncher. C'est bien compris ?**

**-Oui, monsieur.**

Quand son père était dans cet état, mieux valait garder son opinion pour soit. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'opposer à lui. Surtout depuis cette soirée maudite où son petit frère avait failli mourir à cause de lui. Son père lui avait pourtant demandé de ne pas sortir de la chambre et de veiller sur Sammy. Mais il n'avait pas écouté et la Strige , une sorte de sorcière qui se nourrit de la force de vie des enfants, en avait profité pour tenter de faire du mal à son cadet. Heureusement, leur père était rentré à temps mais Dean n'avait jamais réussi à se le pardonner. Cette expérience lui avait servi de leçon et depuis, il obéissait instantanément.

Ce soir, il n'avait pas compris les intentions de John et quand son petit frère lui avait demandé, avec ses petits yeux de chien battu, de l'aider, il avait été incapable de lui refuser. Sammy ne voulait pas venir. Ces derniers temps, c'était de plus en plus fréquent. Il avait encore trouvé une nouvelle excuse pour se débiner : il avait vraiment beaucoup de devoirs à faire et en plus il ne leur serait d'aucune utilité. En effet, depuis son plus jeune âge, il les accompagnait mais devait rester dans la voiture. L'aîné n'avait pas eu trop de mal à rejoindre ses justifications bidons. D'abord, il préférait le savoir en sécurité à l'hôtel plutôt qu'avec eux dans une chasse qui pourrait mal tourner. Et ensuite, ce n'était pas cette vie là qu'il voulait offrir à son cadet. Bien sûr, il rêvait que lorsqu'ils seraient tous deux adultes, ils partiraient en famille sur les routes, exterminer tous les démons sur leur passage. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas ce que voulait Sammy. Il ne cessait de lui rabattre les oreilles comme quoi ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde était d'être « normal ». Et enfin, Dean pensait que son petit frère était trop jeune, quoiqu'en dise leur paternel.

***

Le conducteur gara l'Impala dans la ruelle, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la maison qu'ils devaient vérifier. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que les Winchester essayait de régler le problème dans cette ville du nord des Etats- Unis. Des fantômes et esprits en tout genre apparaissaient ça et là et John, le père, souvent aidé de son fils aîné, les avait renvoyés d'où ils venaient. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, ces « revenants » avaient été appelés lors de séances de spiritisme par des pseudo médiums incapables de faire face à cette situation insolite. Phénomène apparemment à la mode, des jeunes s'étaient lancé dans l'expérience. Mais une fois leur mobilier écrasé contre les murs, leurs appartements détruits ou un membre de leur famille à l'hôpital, ils étaient soulagés de refiler leur problème aux chasseurs qui les débarrassaient de cet encombrant locataire. Ils promettaient alors, sans rechigner, de ne jamais recommencer. Mais Dean s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle des personnes sans expérience réussissaient à rapatrier toute sorte d'esprits sur Terre. Pour eux la tâche n'était pas aussi aisée. Il leur fallait développer un paquet d'ingéniosité pour les ramener d'où ils venaient. Et c'était sans compter les multiples blessures qu'ils devaient panser à chaque fois.

Ils descendirent de la voiture, recouverts de terre et de cendre. Ils venaient d'exhumer le corps du patriarche de la famille qui habitait la jolie demeure. Ils avaient salé et brûlé son squelette pour le faire disparaître à jamais.

Jordan, le fils aîné de la maisonnée avait eu la brillante idée d'invoquer l'esprit de son arrière grand père qui avait vécu le débarquement à la fin de la deuxième guerre mondiale. Aussitôt des événements surnaturels s'étaient produits. La petite sœur avait hurlé de terreur pensant que le monstre caché sous son lit voulait l'en expulser. En effet, ses jolis petits draps roses s'étaient soudainement soulevés dans les airs et le matelas s'était mis à tanguer dangereusement. Tant et si bien qu'elle avait prit son envol et atterrit durement sur le sol. Elle avait perdu connaissance lorsque ses parents étaient arrivés dans sa chambre. Alors qu'ils tentaient d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, ils découvrirent avec horreur que celle-ci restait désespérément close. Pire, toutes les issues étaient condamnées et l'ensemble des moyens de communication était hors service. Pendant que la maman essayait de réveiller sa fille, le père luttait et hurlait pour pouvoir sortir. Le responsable de cette situation se trouvait dans la cave avec ses amis quand il entendit ce vacarme. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas pénétrer dans la maison, il réussit à s'extirper par une petite ouverture donnant sur le jardin. Au bout d'une heure, avec l'aide des voisins et d'une tronçonneuse, les trois membres du reste de la famille avaient été libérés. Finalement il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal mais l'esprit continuait de hanter les lieux. Les membres de la famille témoignèrent de la présence d'un vent violent et tourbillonnant à l'intérieur de leur foyer ainsi qu'un rire caverneux à vous glacer le sang. Le fameux Jordan hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que lorsqu'il avait voulu retourner dans la maison, il avait vu son aïeul bouger dans le tableau.

John Winchester, qui était toujours à l'affût, avait eu vent de cette histoire et leur avait proposé ses services. Les parents avaient accepté bien volontiers et ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour déménager chez des amis pendant le reste de la semaine.

Lors de leurs investigations, Dean avait trouvé malsain le culte voué par la famille à cet homme qui affichait un air si peu commode. L'ancêtre était représenté en tenue d'apparat militaire sur une toile peinte à l'acrylique. Elle était accrochée au mur près d'une vitrine qui exposait ses médailles et un coffre contenant d'autres petits objets divers lui appartenant. Le jeune homme avait été dégoûté, en découvrant un œil de verre et une mèche de cheveux. Il ne manquait plus que son dentier et c'était complet !

Leur tâche morbide accomplie, les deux Winchester avait préféré faire un détour pour vérifier que tout était revenu à la normale. Pour plus de précaution, ils contournèrent la voiture et explorèrent le coffre. Ils s'emparèrent chacun d'un vieux sac, non sans avoir au préalable choisi quelques armes qui pourraient leur être utiles.

Ils pénétrèrent prudemment dans la demeure. Dean sentait qu'on les observait. Il ne pût empêcher une onde telle une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps des pieds à la tête. Il frissonna. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le regard du vieux soldat suivre chacun de leurs mouvement.

**- Je crois que ça n'a pas fonctionné**, chuchota-t-il à l'intention de son père.

Au même moment, un vent venu de nulle part s'engouffra dans la salle à manger où ils se trouvaient. Cette tempête s'accompagna d'un rire rauque et vicieux. Les deux portes donnant l'une sur le hall d'entrée et l'autre sur un petit salon, claquèrent dans un même élan. Dans ce brouhaha, le fils n'eut pas d'autres choix que de hurler pour poser sa question :

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

**- Il faut brûler tout ce qui lui appartient !**

John eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils furent la cible de divers objets volants. Ne réussissant pas à tous les esquiver, ils se prirent à tour de rôle, une lampe, des bougeoirs, une pendule, un cadre photos, un vase et le bouquet qu'il contenait. Dans le tourbillon, certains bibelots volaient. Ils avaient déserté les étagères qui elles, restaient solidement fixées au mur. Une chance pour les deux Winchester ! Ils arrivaient au bout de leur périple lorsque l'image du patriarche apparut devant eux. Elle vibrait, apparaissant et disparaissant comme soumise à une mauvaise réception. Le vieil homme les observait d'un regard mauvais et menaçant. La table en chêne massif vibra avant de glisser sur le sol. Elle heurta les deux chasseurs et les entraîna jusqu'au mur où ils restèrent prisonniers. Malgré leurs efforts simultanés, ils ne purent la faire bouger d'un pouce.

John dégagea le colt glissé dans sa ceinture et tira sur la chaîne qui maintenait le lustre. L'objet, visiblement lourd, s'écrasa sur le sol en traversant le spectre sur son passage. Le fantôme disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Interloqué, Dean regarda son père :

**- Du fer ?**

**- Du fer, **répondit John avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Ils se dégagèrent et se précipitèrent sur les effets personnels du vieux bonhomme. Dean alluma la cheminée et son père commença à y enfourner tout ce qu'il trouvait. Au moment où le fils décrocha le tableau du mur, les yeux sur la peinture le fixèrent intensément et la tornade interne reprit de plus belle. Mais le coffre et en particulier la mèche de cheveux se consumaient à vive allure. Un cri guttural, long et horrifié vint leur vriller les oreilles. Le vent cessa et l'expression du visage du militaire sur le tableau redevint quelconque. Tout était fini. Dean regardait la toile qu'il avait dans les mains. Bon sang qu'elle était moche ! Il la balança au feu avec une grimace de dégoût. Elle rejoignit l'œil de verre qui trônait au milieu du brasier.

Grâce à l'IMF, ils vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger. Puis ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et rejoignirent la Chevrolet.

***

En entrant sur le parking de l'hôtel, Dean aurait jurer voir la lumière filtrer à travers les rideaux de leur chambre. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient garés juste devant, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé. John éteignit le moteur de la Chevrolet et regarda son aîné.

**- Vas te coucher ! Je vais me chercher un café.**

En période de chasse, leur père leur laissait les lits la nuit et il se reposait la journée pendant que ses garçons étaient en cours. Le plus vieux de ses fils ne se fit pas prier. Il était éreinté. Il entra silencieusement dans la chambre et écouta la respiration de son cadet. Il soupira tout en secouant la tête et appuya sur l'interrupteur.

**- Sammy, il est plus d'une heure du matin. Tu devrais dormir.**

Aussitôt, le plus jeune s'assit sur son lit avec un petit sourire en coin qui soulignait un faux remord mais un réel soulagement.

**- J'avais pas sommeil. Alors, c'était quoi ? Vous l'avez eu ? C'était difficile ? Vous n'avez pas été blessé ? Où est papa ?**

Sam et ses éternelles questions. D'un côté, il se sentait trop fatigué pour lui répondre mais d'un autre, il savait pertinemment que son jeune frère ne le lâcherait pas le temps qu'il n'aurait pas assouvi sa curiosité.

**- C'était un esprit. On l'a eu. Ce n'était pas si difficile. On n'est pas blessé et papa est parti se chercher un café. Dors maintenant !** Sam avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais il l'arrêta avant qu'il ne prononce quoi que ce soit. **Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas sommeil. Tes yeux ressemblent à ceux d'un asiatique qui aurait mangé trop de riz. Je vais prendre une douche et quand je sortirai de la salle de bains, je veux t'entendre ronfler. C'est clair ?**

Son petit frère lui lança sa moue boudeuse mais il acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête et s'exécuta.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors Jubei/Kazuki : Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Mdr !!! Voilà la suite !

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Vous avez vu que j'essayais de faire des chapitres plus longs ??? lol !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2.**

Après cette dernière chasse, John avait estimé que l'affaire était résolue. Toutefois, pour plus de précaution, il était resté quelques jours de plus. Tout était redevenu calme et lorsque son ami Caleb lui proposa de venir le rejoindre pour régler un nouveau cas, il accepta avec enthousiasme. C'est en rentrant du lycée que ses garçons apprirent leur départ imminent.

A l'annonce de la nouvelle, Dean avait regardé son jeune frère. Sam ne disait rien mais son regard était suffisamment éloquent : il en avait assez de ces changements incessants. En ce début du mois de décembre, les deux fils Winchester en étaient à leur quatrième lycée. Et contrairement à son aîné, le plus jeune chérissait ses études. Toujours en quête d'une vie normale, il avait besoin de stabilité. En plus, pour une fois, il s'était trouvé deux copains avec qui il s'entendait bien. Dean se méfiait mais son petit frère avait tellement besoin de faire « comme tout le monde » qu'il le laissait traîner avec eux. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur la bande d'ados. Il avait déjà parlé avec ces deux énergumènes et avait collecté quelques renseignements supplémentaires en prenant bien garde que Sammy ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Le premier de ses potes s'appelait Tristan. Il vivait dans une famille d'accueil. Ses parents étaient morts alors qu'il avait cinq ans, à la suite d'un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné. Placé depuis ce drame, il n'avait pas réussi à rester plus de dix-huit mois au même endroit. Bien qu'il puisse faire preuve d'excellentes capacités intellectuelles, il se bornait à ne rien faire en cours. Il avait déjà redoublé deux classes malgré le soutien inconditionnel de ces anciens instits et les visites incessantes chez différents psys. Mais aujourd'hui, la majorité des profs préféraient le laisser gravir les échelons tranquillement. Ils pensaient certainement que sa sortie de l'établissement n'en serait que plus rapide. Ca faisait un an et demi qu'il squattait dans cette nouvelle famille et il n'envisageait pas de partir. Un record ! Plutôt âgé, le couple qui était sensé faire office de parents ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ses résultats scolaires et encore moins de ses escapades nocturnes. Ils le nourrissait et l'habillait et cela suffisait amplement à cet adolescent de quinze ans. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait. Ses petites virées avec son meilleur pote, s'étaient déjà conclues par des avertissements du proviseur et le plaisir d'avoir été raccompagnés à domicile par les flics. Leur réputation n'était donc plus à faire dans la région. Seule qualité que lui accordait Dean : il savait s'habiller !

Dereck, son ami de toujours, était de la même veine. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, il se la coulait douce au lycée quand il prenait le temps d'assister aux cours. Malgré tout, sa moyenne, tout à fait correcte, montrait ses facilités de compréhension et de mémoire. Sa logique, tout aussi implacable, lui avait permis d'assimiler que ses mauvais résultats engendreraient un nouveau redoublement et que cela s'apparenterait à être séparé de son pote. Point trop n'en fallait non plus et il se contentait de répondre passivement aux questions des profs. Phénomène qui faisaient rager la plupart de ses camarades obligés de bûcher comme des malades pour arriver à son niveau. De toutes façons, il n'avait rien à faire de ce que pouvaient penser ces mecs. En revanche, les filles, c'était autre chose. Tristan et lui avaient plutôt la côte auprès de la gente féminine et ça ne leur déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Pour sortir et offrir quelques attentions à leurs copines du moment, Dereck avait pris l'habitude de piocher dans le portefeuille de sa mère. Depuis que son père s'était barré on ne sait où, dix ans plus tôt, sa chère maman n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se remarier. De cette union étaient nées deux gamines qui passaient leur temps à couiner et à toucher à ses affaires. Il ne les supportait pas. Sa mère, laxiste et totalement dépassée par leurs disputes quotidiennes, finissait toujours par prendre le parti de ses filles, prétextant leur jeune âge. Son nouveau mari, quand il était présent, y allait de ses commentaires à deux balles : « Bah, plus que trois ans et demi et tu pourras le foutre dehors ! Et avec un peu de chance il terminera en taule. T'auras la paix pendant des années ! » Cette vie convenait pourtant à Dereck qui se sentait libre de ses mouvements.

Avec ce genre de renseignements, Dean s'inquiétait que ces jeunes aient une mauvaise influence sur son cadet. Mais celui-ci se sentait apparemment dans son élément avec eux et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Il envisageait donc de convaincre leur père de les laisser ici encore quelques temps. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils resteraient tous les deux pendant plusieurs jours lors d'une chasse de leur paternel. Malgré son dédain appuyé pour ce lycée qu'il assimilait plus à une prison, il se fit une raison : Il sentait que c'était vital pour Sammy. Leur père préparait déjà ses bagages et son petit frère lui lançait son regard « **_Fais quelque chose, Dean ! Je ne veux pas partir. J'en ai marre d'être baladé à droite et à gauche ! Je veux rester ici ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît_** » C'était fou tout ce que son frangin pouvait faire passer comme messages avec ses grands yeux de chien battu ! A son tour, il fit une moue qui voulait dire « **_D'accord, j'vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais j'te promets rien_** » Il s'étonna de constater que leur père ne s'était aperçut de rien. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sourd et aveugle lors de leurs si nombreux échanges ?!? Dean n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de préparer ce qu'il allait dire mais il se lança :

**- Papa, je me demandais si tu aurais besoin de nous pour cette nouvelle chasse ?**

**- Non, pas particulièrement. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**- Juste parce que c'est une période d'examens … et tu connais Sammy … et l'importance qu'il accorde à ses études. Je pense qu'il a vraiment envie de rester. En plus, tu sais que ce bahut a une super réputation. Alors, je me demandais …**

**- Dean, cette chasse est à plusieurs jours de route d'ici et je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va durer. Alors, je préfère que vous veniez avec moi.**

**- Oui, je comprends. C'est juste qu'il ne reste que trois semaines avant les vacances et ce serait bien qu'on termine le trimestre dans le même bahut … Et tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance … En ton absence, je m'occuperai bien de Sammy, je te le promets …**

**- …**

Dean vit son père froncer les sourcils. S'il leur donnait l'ordre de partir avec lui, il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Il s'empressa donc de débiter l'unique argument qui pourrait faire flancher le chasseur.

**- Et puis, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'ici tout le monde peut ramener n'importe quoi n'importe comment. Imagine que d'autres débiles aient la brillante idée de faire une nouvelle séance de spiritisme ?! En restant dans le coin quelques temps, je pourrais y garder un œil et même intervenir en cas de besoin.**

John réfléchit un bon moment sous le regard inquiet de ses deux fils, impatients de connaître le verdict. Il finit par marmonner :

**- C'est d'accord. **Puis il fixa le plus vieux des garçons et ajouta :** Mais au moindre problème tu m'appelles. Tu pourras me joindre chez Caleb. Je te laisse ça.** Il désigna son journal.** Tu y trouveras des incantations et des stratégies qui pourraient t'être utiles.**

Puis il rassembla ses affaires et les chargea dans l'Impala. Avant de dire au revoir à ses fils, il rappela les consignes de sécurité de base et finit son petit discours en direction de son aîné, par son éternel :

**- Et fais gaffe à Sammy !**

Une fois la Chevrolet hors de vue et le bruit de son moteur évanoui dans la nature, Dean se tourna vers son petit frère. Celui-ci affichait un sourire rayonnant mélangeant à la fois soulagement et reconnaissance. Cette fois-ci, Sam ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de suivre aveuglément les ordres de leur père. Il lui rendit son sourire, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et mit sa main sur son épaule pour regagner leur chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai essayé de mettre moins de passages de l'autre fic et plus de Dean ! lol ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et gros bisous à Jubei/Kazuki qui continue de me laisser de très sympathiques reviews.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3.**

Dean venait de quitter sa dernière heure de cours pour la journée et même de la semaine. Le vendredi était décidément son jour préféré. D'abord parce qu'il n'aurait pas à se lever pour venir dans ce bahut de merdre durant deux jours. Ensuite parce que, qui disait week-end, disait nanas. Si lui vivait sans couvre-feu, ce n'était pas le cas de ces « pauvres petites jeunes filles innocentes » qu'il prenaient dans ses filets. La semaine, à une ou deux exceptions près, il devait se contenter de petits bisous chastes dans les placards, mais dès le vendredi soir, la fête pouvait commencer !

Il arriva dans le hall d'entrée devant la vitrine aux récompenses, lieu exacte où il devait retrouver son rencard. En l'attendant, il examina les différents trophées exposés : en plus des coupes et des médailles, étaient posés ça et là des balles et des battes de base-ball dédicacées, des photos individuelles et d'équipes de joueurs ainsi que des gants de receveur. La collection était importante et s'étalait sur plusieurs dizaines d'années. Sur chacune des photos, les visages étaient réjouis et visiblement fiers de leur réussite. Il se rappela quand Sam avait rapporté la coupe que lui et son équipe avait gagné lors d'un match de foot. Il avait arboré la même expression. L'aîné l'avait chicané mais il était, en réalité, empli de fierté. Il sourit en repensant à ce moment. Mais il se surprit à penser que lui n'avait jamais gagné quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait ramené ni coupe, ni médaille. Il n'avait donné à personne l'occasion d'être fier de lui. Sa bonne humeur disparut et il préféra détourner le regard de la vitrine.

Il chercha des yeux son petit frère mais il ne le trouva pas. Il observa les alentours en quête de sa petite amie. Il la vit au milieu d'autres filles. Parmi elles, il en connaissait quelques unes et pas uniquement parce qu'elles étaient dans sa classe ! L'une d'entre elles avait un don pour l'exaspérer : Elle se trouvait magnifique avec ses yeux globuleux et son énorme bouche qui ne débitait que des conneries. Car en plus, elle avait le QI d'un pois chiche. Il se demandait ce que les autres mecs pouvaient lui trouver d'intéressant. Elle devait certainement avoir un talent caché pour les attardés désespérés. Lui, il préférait s'attaquer aux filles inaccessibles.

Il jeta un œil à son cadet qui venait d'arriver avec son gros sac de cours et qui passait non loin du troupeau. Il était encore affublé de ses deux pots de colle mais il avait l'air heureux. Enfin presque, Dean vit son visage se voiler au moment où il dépassa le groupe des pom-pom girls qui partit d'un rire suraigu commun, exposant leur indiscutable intelligence !

***

L'aîné des Winchester commença à se diriger vers son petit frère pour lui demander ce qui clochait mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de sa nouvelle conquête. Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement. Il vit du coin de l'oeil son cadet qui se dirigeait vers eux, suivi de près par ses deux amis. Les mains dans les poches, les yeux dans le vague, Sam était en train de réfléchir. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire mais il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Il se planta à côté d'eux et sortit bravement :

**- Salut ! Vous avez prévu un truc tous les deux pour ce soir ?**

Surprit par son aplomb, Dean le rabroua :

**- Sam ! Ce que je fais avec Cassie…**

**- Clara !** Le reprit-elle, avec une moue boudeuse.

**- Oui, c'est ça … Clara, ne te regarde pas !** S'empressa-t-il de reprendre, fusillant son petit frère du regard.

Le plus jeune des Winchester rentra un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules. Malgré tout il insista, s'adressant à la jeune fille, sous les yeux éberlués de son aîné et de ses deux copains.

**- Non, c'est juste que ta copine, là-bas, avait l'air d'avoir prévu une super soirée. J'comprends pas pourquoi t'as pas envie d'y aller.**

**- Et ben dis donc, t'es super curieux comme garçon toi ! **Lui fit-elle remarquer. **Comment tu t'appelles ?**

**- M'en parle pas. C'est Sammy, mon p'tit frère …**

**- Sam !** Voulu corriger l'intéressé.

**- … qui pose beaucoup trop de questions. Va jouer avec tes copains, SAMMY !** Insista l'aîné qui sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Ils s'affrontaient du regard quand Clara décida de briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

**- Non, mais c'est pas grave. Tu sais, déjà Cindy n'est pas vraiment une copine. Elle a prévu un truc complètement débile pour ce soir. J'ai essayé de la mettre en garde mais …**

**- La mettre en garde contre quoi ?** Demandèrent les deux Winchester en coeur.

**- Ben, elle veut organiser une séance de spiritisme. Je lui ai dit pourtant que ma cousine …**

Les deux frères ne l'écoutaient déjà plus. Ils se regardaient à nouveau mais pour une toute autre raison. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Tristan et Dereck qui avait observé silencieusement l'attitude étrange de leurs copains.

**- Ca m'intéresse.** Indiqua soudainement Dean. **Tu veux bien me présenter ta copine ?**

***

Accompagné de « Cassie-Clara », l'aîné des Winchester avait entrepris de convaincre la prétentieuse Cindy d'annuler la soirée.

**- Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que ça avait très mal tourné, à chaque fois. Il paraît qu'il y a des trucs qui volent, les gens sont séquestrés dans leur propre maison, la plupart finissent à l'hôpital et je ne te parle même pas des dégâts matériels. **

**- Alors là j'm'en fous, hein ! 'toutes manières ça s'f'ra pas chez moi, alors …**

**- Ah bon ? Et ce sera où ?**

**- Tu crois quand même pas qu'j'vais te l'dire. J'te rappelle qu'c'est une soirée filles. Vous les mecs vous êtes exclus !!!**

Dean eut une soudaine envie de lui faire bouffer ses pom-poms par ses narines. En agitant son index, il lui intima de s'approcher. D'une voix extrêmement calme, à une dizaine de centimètres de son oreille, il lui expliqua :

**- J'vais te dire un secret : non seulement je vais trouver où a lieu ta petite sauterie mais en plus je vais me ramener avec des potes et on va tout faire pour te la ruiner. **

Sa menace avait pourtant le mérite d'être claire et le regard qu'il lui lança ne portait pas le moins du monde à confusion mais elle devait être aussi butée qu'elle était blonde filasse.

**- Mais, je t'attends mon cœur ! Et emmène tous les copains qu'tu veux ! Finalement ce sera encore mieux que ce que je pensais.**

**- Ben si tu veux qu'je vienne, faudrait peut-être me filer l'adresse**, tenta-t-il à nouveau avec tout le charme possible dans ce genre de situation.

**- Oh, non ce serait moins drôle ! Ca m'éclate trop que tu passes ta soirée à me chercher.**

Dean avait définitivement perdu patience. Il fit un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle commença à le caresser sous les yeux furieux de « Cassie-Clara ». Pas inquiète pour un sou, Cindy reprit la parole d'une voix doucereuse :

**- Mais bien sûr, si tu me proposes quelque chose de plus … intéressant … j'pense pouvoir m'arranger.**

**- Et tu penses à quoi ?** Lui demanda sa copine, prête à lui sauter dessus pour l'étriper.

**- Il paraît que tu fais passer des soirées de rêve, inoubliables même, d'après certaines !** Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux et lui lançait des mimiques sans équivoque**. Alors, si tu comptes me le prouver dès ce soir, je promets d'annuler ma séance de spiritisme.**

Dean réprima un haut-le-cœur et se contenta de rester évasif.

**- Tu sais, j'aime bien sortir avec des filles … raisonnables. Alors, prouve-moi que t'en es capable !**

Sur ces mots, il préféra tourner les talons, laissant les deux filles se crêper le chignon. Avec une méchante attaque de frissons dans le dos, il rejoignit Sam. Celui-ci était, à son grand étonnement, seul. Il l'attendait au coin du mur.

**- Tu crois qu't'as réussi à la convaincre ? **Lui demanda-t-il avec une grimace empreinte d'incertitude.

L'aîné réfuta d'un signe de tête et ajouta :

**- J'crois que je vais avoir du boulot ce soir …** Il se retourna vers les deux filles qui s'insultaient copieusement et prit une moue déconfite. **De toutes façons, j'crois que mes plans pour la soirée sont à l'eau. Alors, autant que je m'occupe.**


	5. Chapter 5

Pas taper, pas taper ! Je n'ai pas réussi à poster hier. Merci pour votre enthousiasme.

Gros bisous à Jubei/Kazuki pour ses gentilles reviews.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4.**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que c'est trop dangereux !**

Dean avait du mal à maîtriser l'agacement qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Après la fin des cours, son petit frère s'était adossé au mur près de lui alors qu'il essayait d'engager la conversation avec une jolie brune aux yeux bleus. Son encombrant frangin avait soufflé régulièrement et incessamment pendant plus de dix minutes malgré le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait. Comprenant sans aucun doute possible que son cadet avait quelque chose d'important à lui révéler, il s'était résolu à abandonner la jolie demoiselle. Sur le chemin du retour à l'hôtel, Sam lui avait prit la tête pour le persuader de le laisser l'accompagner à la chasse prévue pour le soir même. Il avait beau lui expliquer qu'ils ne sauraient pas à quoi ils pourraient avoir à faire et que ce serait trop dangereux pour un gamin encore trop peu expérimenté comme lui, Sam ne démordait pas. Bien au contraire, il s'énervait. De son côté, l'aîné ne comprenait pas son soudain intérêt pour la chasse. Il essayait de réfréner la colère qui montait en lui mais si son frangin continuait sur cette voie, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Arrivés devant leur chambre, il ouvrit la porte, jeta sa veste sur le lit et se servit une bière, source de réconfort, toujours accessible dans leur petit réfrigérateur. Il sentait que son petit frère le fixait mais il évita son regard. Alors qu'il pensait avoir la paix, il fut désagréablement surpris de l'entendre remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

**- C'est vrai. Tu as raison. C'est peut-être dangereux.**

Enfin, il avait compris. Soulagé, il attrapa une canette de soda et la lança à son cadet en signe de paix. Mais il venait de croiser son regard et ce qu'il y avait vu n'annonçait rien de bon. Il attendit la suite, suspicieux.

**- Tu sais, cette Cindy. Elle n'a pas l'air très intelligente, ni même très douée. Tristan dit qu'elle est très … « ouverte » ! Mais qu'à part ça, elle n'a vraiment rien pour elle.**

**- Ah, ouais, ouverte, hein ? Moi j'aurais plutôt dit qu'elle a tellement le cul serré qu'il y a qu'les clebs qui l'entendent quand elle pète.**

Ils partirent d'un rire commun. D'ordinaire, Dean se serait détendu mais son instinct lui disait de se méfier. Sam enchaîna :

**- Tu crois qu'elle est vraiment capable de réveiller les morts ? J'veux dire, même si elle a tout le matos, tu crois qu'elle a les capacités nécessaires pour réussir l'invocation ?**

**- J'sais pas Sammy. C'est vrai que c'est une véritable gourdasse mais dans cette ville … j'sais pas … on peut appeler les esprits aussi facilement que je peux me taper une nana ! J'ai jamais vu ça avant.**

**- Ben moi, j'ai déjà entendu parlé d'une ville dans ce genre là. C'est Cold Oak, dans le Dakota du sud. Il paraît que chaque maison y est hantée. Comme ils ne pouvaient rien faire, tous les habitants se sont enfuis. Du coup, maintenant c'est une ville fantôme … dans les deux sens du terme.**

**- Non, mais … T'es une encyclopédie à toi tout seul. Comment tu sais tout ça ?**

**- Culture générale ! … **lui répondit-il un peu trop rapidement. L'aîné l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Ce qui ne prit pas plus de trois secondes.** D'accord, fais pas cette tête ! C'est oncle Bobby qui en a parlé à papa une fois … Et tu sais ce que je sais d'autre ?**

On y était ! Le piège se refermait insidieusement sur lui. Bien qu'il s'y attendait, il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir regardé ailleurs à ce moment là. Sam en profita pour lui jeter le regard dont il avait le secret et avec son plus grand sourire, il ajouta :

**- L'heure et l'endroit exacts où aura lieu notre chasse ce soir !**

Vaincu et dépité, le grand frère secoua la tête. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'avoir le dernier mot :

**- D'accord. Tu viens. Mais t'as intérêt à faire tout ce que j'te dis sinon …**

Il avait pointé son index en direction de ce petit futé pour appuyer ses dires. Mais il savait pertinemment que son frangin jubilait intérieurement d'avoir remporté la partie. Leur père avait peut-être raison, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

***

Ils avaient recherché toutes les informations utiles pour leur chasse : généalogie de la famille Sanders, nombre de morts intra muros, succession des habitants et localisation de la maison … En gardant l'espoir vain que Cindy renoncerait ou qu'elle serait dans l'incapacité à réaliser ses projets.

Il s'avérait que l'habitation avait été désertée plus d'une année auparavant à la suite du décès de Mme Susan Sanders, alors âgée de quatre-vingt-trois ans. Elle avait succombé de sa belle mort dans son sommeil. Le corps n'avait été retrouvé que trois jours plus tard car les voisins, qui se faisaient également de plus en plus rares, n'avaient rien remarqué. Aucun membre de sa famille ne s'était présenté et la modeste demeure était toujours invendue, en l'état.

En sortant de la chambre, Dean fulminait. La maisonnette était située à l'extérieur de la ville. A pieds, il leur aurait fallu trois bonnes heures et il était presque vingt et une heures.

**- J'vais avoir dix-huit ans. J'ai le permis depuis deux ans. Je conduis depuis qu'j'en ai douze pour ne pas dire dix et j'ai même pas de caisse … **Il fit une petite pause et soupira.** Il va falloir qu'on en tire une … C'est un cas de force majeur, Sammy. Si on veut y être à l'heure, on n'a pas le choix … Et puis c'est pas vraiment du vol … on la remettra à sa place dès notre retour. **

Il lançait des yeux furtifs à son cadet tout en essayant de se justifier. Il était très mal à l'aise. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il braquerait une bagnole mais les seuls moments où son frangin l'avait vu faire, il lui avait lancé un regard réprobateur. Il lui avait pourtant expliqué que ça pouvait être utile en cas d'urgence. Même si en temps que grand frère, ce n'était vraiment pas l'exemple qu'il voulait lui donner. Il aurait préféré lui apprendre à jouer au foot. Malheureusement, la vie en avait décidé autrement. Sam avait dû ressentir son mal être car il tenta de le rassurer :

**- T'as raison, on n'a vraiment pas d'autres choix. On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'être à la bourre. Et Dean …tu sais, j'ai grandi, maintenant je comprends quand tu me dis que, parfois, dans l'urgence, on est obligé de faire des choses pas toujours très bien.**

L'aîné fut surpris mais soulagé. Il ne répondit pas : il était déjà en train de réfléchir aux quelques mots de son petit frère. Décidément, ces derniers temps, il avait un comportement étrange. Il le vit s'arrêter, dans une rue, près de l'hôtel, devant une caisse toute pourrie. Lui, préféra poursuivre sa route jusqu'à une Chevrolet nova classic, noire. Une splendeur ! Son rêve avait toujours été de posséder l'Impala de son père mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive de sitôt. Alors tant qu'à piquer une caisse, autant se faire plaisir. Il se retourna vers Sammy avec un immense sourire, plus que ravi. Puis il sortit la lamelle métallique de son sac et entreprit de la glisser à la base de la vitre de la portière, côté conducteur. Aussitôt, le petit clic d'ouverture se fit entendre. Il s'installa au volant et balança son sac à l'arrière. Puis il ouvrit la porte côté passager afin que son cadet puisse entrer et il tira sur les fils placés sous le volant. En quelques mouvements habiles, il avait réussi à démarrer le véhicule sous les yeux plus qu'attentifs de son petit frère.

Sur la route, Dean se dit qu'il aimerait connaître les raisons d'un tel revirement de situation concernant son petit frère. Mais il avait du mal à engager la conversation. Le moulin à parole de la famille, c'était Sam. Le plus vieux avait prit l'habitude de garder ce qu'il pensait pour lui et ça lui était difficile d'exprimer à haute voix ses sentiments, ses doutes ou ses inquiétudes. D'un autre côté, la complicité qu'il avait avec son petit frère lui permettait de parler librement. Et avec un peu de chance, le simple fait d'évoquer le sujet allait déclencher un flot de paroles qu'il aurait du mal à arrêter. Il le regarda pour la énième fois, respira un grand coup pour essayer de ne pas s'emballer et se lança :

**- Sammy ? **L'intéressé tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils relevés en signe d'interrogation.** Euh … j'comprends pas. D'habitude t'es plutôt du genre à t'esquiver pour la chasse. A chaque fois que papa veut t'enseigner des nouvelles tactiques d'attaques ou des méthodes pour te défendre, tu fais ta mauvaise tête ou tu te défiles. Alors … Pourquoi t'as insisté autant pour venir avec moi ce soir ?**

**- Ben … t'es toujours en train de me demander d'écouter papa. Alors tu devrais être content que j'aie envie de venir chasser avec toi, ce soir.**

Réponse évasive, incomplète, voire pas franchement honnête. Il décida d'insister :

**- Ouais, c'est sûr. Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question, là !**

Sam soupira. C'était sa manière de lui dire qu'il était casse-bonbons mais peu importait puisque Dean sentait qu'il allait céder.

**- Ok ! J'ai plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est que c'est moi qui ai entendu parler de cette chasse. La deuxième, c'est que j'en ai marre de rester bien sagement au motel tout seul pendant que toi tu … enfin tu vois ! … Et la troisième, c'est que papa n'est pas là.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Et alors, on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide. Tu sais Dean, je vous ai observé plein de fois, toi et papa. Je sais que je peux être utile. Tu peux me faire confiance. Et puis … **Il s'arrêta, hésitant.

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'ai grandi. Je suis tout aussi capable que toi de me battre.**

Dean le regarda, interloqué. « Il avait grandi ». C'était la deuxième fois qu'il entendait cette phrase en un quart d'heure. Et la troisième, s'il comptait la fois où son père lui en avait parlé la semaine précédente. C'était quoi c'plan ? Son frangin le fixait. Il devait attendre une réaction de sa part mais là encore, les mots lui manquaient. Il sourit et sortit tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit :

**- J'ai confiance en toi, Sammy. Par contre, je m'méfie franchement des saloperies qu'on chasse, alors … fais attention à toi !**

**- Toi aussi.**

La réponse avait dû lui convenir. L'aîné se rassura.

Il était vingt et une heures quarante-cinq quand ils arrivèrent dans la rue. Tout était calme. Les vieux lampadaires étaient éteints. Le ciel chargé ne laissait même pas la douce lueur lunaire filtrer. Le peu de maisons qui clairsemaient les bords de la ruelle paraissaient inhabitées. Toutefois, une vingtaine de voitures étaient stationnées ça et là. Au volant, Dean scrutait les alentours à la lumière des phares. Son instinct lui disait que les problèmes n'allaient pas tarder et il était à l'affût du moindre indice.

**- Bon alors, c'est où ? **demanda-t-il, plutôt énervé.

**- Ben, c'est dans une de ces maisons … c'est sûr …** indiqua timidement son cadet qui faisait mine d'observer les alentours pour ne pas le regarder.

**- Ah bravo ! Merci pour l'info … « Je connais l'heure et l'endroit exacts, Dean ! »**

Voilà ! Son père l'avait pourtant prévenu. « Tu lui cèdes tout. » lui avait-il reproché. Ca c'était bien vrai. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser berner. Maintenant il se trouvait là, avec son petit frère, en danger potentiel. Il allait certainement devoir chasser un putain de truc merdique et en plus il faudrait qu'il assure la protection de son frangin. Sam était extrêmement cultivé et quand il y avait des recherches à faire, Dean avait une grande confiance en lui. Mais en ce qui concernait la pratique, son cadet avait encore trop peu d'expérience à ses yeux. Même si leur paternel estimait qu'il était prêt. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas l'obliger à rester dans la voiture au moment où une scène surprenante se déroula devant ses yeux.


	6. Chapter 6

Allez un deuxième chapitre pour le prix d'un ! lol ! En plus celui-là est pratiquement identique à celui de l'autre fic. Bisous

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 5.**

Dans le faisceau des phares, la rue fut soudainement envahie d'une quinzaine de jeunes femmes, courant en petite tenue et hurlant à en perdre leurs cordes vocales. Bien qu'il roulait au pas pour déceler la future « maison hantée », l'aîné écrasa la pédale de frein. Les yeux écarquillés des deux frères ne reflétaient pas la même stupeur. Alors que Sam avait l'air angoissé, Dean se demandait s'il rêvait tout éveillé. Cette Cindy, quelle bonne idée elle avait eu : Agrémenter une séance de spiritisme d'une soirée pyjama, quel concept intéressant ! Mais il sortit de sa rêverie, reprit très vite le contrôle et fronça les sourcils en direction de son passager.

**- Je croyais qu'elles ne devaient commencer qu'à vingt-deux heures !** Reprocha-t-il à son petit frère qui haussa les épaules, visiblement ennuyé.

Une fois la voiture garée sur le bas côté, l'aîné se retourna et attrapa son sac qu'il avait balancé sur la banquette arrière. Puis il dirigea son regard vers son cadet et lui parla fermement pour s'assurer de sa totale obéissance dès que les circonstances l'exigeraient.

**- Sammy, pour le moment, on ne sait pas trop c'que cette cruche a pu ramener. Alors je veux que tu restes derrière moi et surtout, il faut que tu me promettes de faire tout ce que j'te dis sans discuter. C'est clair ?**

**- Très clair !** Confirma l'intéressé.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'origine de cette « échappée belle ». Dans la rue, le calme revenait doucement. La plupart des piailleuses avaient regagné leurs véhicules et s'étaient enfuies en faisant crisser les pneus. Les seules qui étaient encore là avaient soit perdu leur clé, soit égaré leur voiture et s'agitaient frénétiquement brassant plus d'air que nécessaire.

De l'extérieur, la demeure paraissait très calme. Abandonnée depuis plus d'un an, elle reposait sur un jardinet joliment clôturé. Les arbustes étaient immenses, mais les coûtons amaigris avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles. Quoi de plus normal en cette saison, mais le manque d'entretien donnait un petit côté glauque à l'ensemble immobilier. Sam assimilait les arbres à de gigantesques mains qui auraient empoigné et tenterait d'étrangler la pauvre petite bicoque. Défraîchie, elle comportait deux étages dont la surface au sol ne dépassait pas les cinquante mètres carrés. A travers les vieux rideaux opaques filtrait une douce luminosité. Seule la discontinuité de l'éclairage pouvait présumer d'un gros problème électrique ou, pour tout chasseur averti, de la présence d'une entité quelconque.

Une fois passé le pas de la porte, le calme laissait la place à l'agitation. Le vent, totalement absent à l'extérieur, s'était comme miraculeusement engouffré dans chacune des pièces. Sous la force du souffle, les deux Winchester eurent du mal à garder l'équilibre. Ils affrontèrent la tempête interne et investirent le petit hall d'entrée, non sans mal. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'ouverture derrière eux s'obstrua dans un claquement assourdissant. Les autres portes, qui séparaient les trois petites pièces du rez-de-chaussée, s'ouvraient et se refermaient au rythme d'un ballet incessant.

Dans la cuisine en face d'eux, les frères pouvaient admirer par intermittence le festival des éléments : Les assiettes parcouraient des trajectoires contraires aux lois de la physique. Les verres s'arrêtaient en l'air puis tombaient lentement sans se briser. Puis ils se soulevaient à nouveau dans les airs, comme dépourvus de gravité, et recommençaient le même manège. Les couverts atteignaient avec une dextérité très insolite des buts qui paraissaient déterminés à l'avance. Fourchettes et couteaux venaient se planter d'une manière très régulière sur l'antique vaisselier ou sur la table en bois brut, formant des dessins proches de l'art abstrait.

Sam attira le regard de son aîné en tirant sur sa manche. Sur leur droite, dans la salle de bains, une énorme masse d'eau avait entamé une chorégraphie aquatique. Si une bonne vieille chanson de Black Sabbat aurait convenue dans la cuisine, la salle d'eau en revanche aurait mérité du Vivaldi. L'onde effectuait des mouvements fluides, tel un serpent ondulant dans l'atmosphère.

Les deux frères se regardèrent. L'ensemble de ces événements leur permettait de déterminer sans aucun doute ce qu'ils devaient chasser. Ils l'évoquèrent dans un souffle commun :

**- Poltergeist ! **

L'aîné prit une grande inspiration, rassuré. Le danger auquel il exposait son petit frère était amoindri. Ce genre d'esprit n'était pas dangereux, même s'il fallait rester concentré pour ne pas se laisser blesser bêtement. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un cri strident se fit entendre sur leur gauche.

Les Winchester pénétrèrent dans le petit salon au moment où Cindy dévalait l'escalier. Ils eurent tout loisir d'admirer sa manière bien particulière de descendre. Elle avait dû faire un faux pas et maintenant seules ses fesses contactaient chacune des marches dans un rebondissement aérien qui n'avait rien de gracieux. Comme les jouets pour enfants, un petit couinement accompagnait chaque percussion. Dean faillit partir d'un fou rire mais son attention fut attirée par un objet volant non identifié qui se dirigeait droit sur la tête de son cadet, visiblement trop absorbé par la scène grotesque qui se déroulait devant lui. Tout en criant son nom, l'aîné le poussa mais n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver lui-même. Le vieux poste de radio percuta violemment son épaule gauche.

**- Nom de dieu !** De sa main valide, il balança un taquet sur l'arrière du crâne de son frangin. **Tu peux pas faire attention !** **T'imagines pas comme ça peut faire mal un truc comme ça en pleine tronche !**

Sam afficha une moue contrariée et se massa le cuir chevelu. Dean forçait son épaule à effectuer des mouvements concentriques pour faire passer la douleur. En même temps, il revoyait en boucle la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Son moment d'inattention aurait pu coûter cher à son petit frère. Ca lui tapait sur les nerfs mais il se força à se calmer. Ne pas reproduire deux fois la même erreur. Il scruta avec attention les environs. La cheerleader gisait inanimée sur le vieux tapis poussiéreux. Son inconscience devait être la conséquence du choc émotionnel ou … du nombre impressionnant de ricochets qui auraient mérité d'entrer dans le livre des records.

Ils essayèrent de porter la belle au bois dormant pour l'évacuer mais la porte d'entrée restait désespérément fermée et les fenêtres étaient comme soudées. Ils l'installèrent donc dans le hall qu'ils assimilaient au lieu le moins dangereux de la maison. Puis ils gravirent rapidement l'escalier, tout en esquivant divers objets dépourvus de gravité.

A l'étage, la situation était identique. Même si le vent ne soufflait que par rafales, les portes qui donnaient sur les deux grandes chambres ne cessaient de battre la chamade. Il ne restait apparemment plus personne. Ils réussirent à pénétrer dans la salle où les bois de lit avaient été empilés le long d'un mur entre la fenêtre et une gigantesque armoire ancestrale. Enduit d'une substance à l'odeur écoeurante, un petit guéridon ancien émergeait au centre de la grande pièce. Des matelas étaient étalés sur l'ensemble du sol et les vêtements féminins gravitaient gracieusement à un mètre cinquante au dessus d'eux.

Dean récupéra le journal de son père dans son sac. Il l'ouvrit à la page où celui-ci avait griffonné les quelques mots latins d'un exorcisme. Il réfléchit une seconde et le tendit à Sam. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il apprenne.

**- Vas-y ! Lis !** Devant le regard étonné de son cadet, il s'expliqua. **Moi je vais répandre du sel partout … et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce genre de langue que je pratique ! **Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Sam avait l'air très heureux de se rendre utile et il s'exécuta avec beaucoup d'entrain. Il arrivait presque à la fin de sa lecture lorsqu'une lampe de chevet vint le percuter au visage. Comme il ne quittait jamais des yeux son cadet, Dean l'avait vu arriver. De l'autre bout de la pièce, il s'était précipité sur lui mais trop tard. Maintenant Sam regardait droit devant lui avec un air hagard. Le choc avait dû le sonner. Son inquiétude commença à disparaître lorsqu'il le vit reprendre ces esprits. Il avait une très grande envie de lui dire « **_J'te l'avais bien dit !_** » mais il se retint en voyant sa moue renfrognée. Son petit frère se concentra à nouveau sur son exorcisme. Dean veillant à sa protection, il le termina sans encombre cette fois. Aussitôt, la maison retrouva miraculeusement son calme d'antan.

Après quelques vérifications d'usage, ils enjambèrent Cindy qui commençaient à entrouvrir ses paupières surmaquillées et sortirent sans aucune difficulté pour regagner la Chevrolet.

Dans la voiture, c'était au tour du plus jeune de ruminer. Même s'il le faisait en silence, Dean se dit qu'il aurait pu l'entendre à des kilomètres. Il l'observait du coin de l'œil, plutôt amusé. Il décida qu'il était temps de le dérider. Avec une grimace ironique, il commença à le chicaner :

**- Tu sais quoi, Sammy ? T'avais raison. Non franchement, j'crois qu'j'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi.**

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse mais un petit « **Pffff !** » aurait été normal. Or, rien de semblable n'arriva. Même pas son habituel regard « **J't'aurais un jour !** ». Son inquiétude refit surface. Il ralentit sensiblement. De sa main, il retira les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient le visage de son frère et orienta sa tête de manière à pouvoir sonder ses yeux. Sam se dégagea brusquement et le renvoya balader en prenant bien soin d'appuyer sur chaque mot.

**- Pour la cinquième fois : je n'ai pas de commotion cérébrale, Dean !**

L'aîné n'y comprenait rien. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin pouvait bien avoir en tête pour réagir de cette manière ? Il appuya sur l'accélérateur d'un geste rageur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner son frangin. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il ressentait si, en plus, il ne lui donnait pas un petit indice ? Il n'avait plus du tout envie de plaisanter. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au passager. Son visage était fermé. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il fixait un point droit devant lui. Il devait encore cogiter. Il était visiblement agacé par quelque chose mais Dean avait beau se remémorer les événements de la soirée, il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être. D'un geste instinctif, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il avait pensé le réconforter mais ce geste avait été très mal interprété car son cadet lui dégagea le bras d'un mouvement brusque et le foudroya du regard. Il essaya alors de rattraper le coup en le complimentant à sa manière :

**- Allez, fais pas cette tête, Sammy ! C'est quand même pratique d'avoir un intello qui parle le latin dans la famille. Tu m'as vachement aidé pour un novice ! **

Il vit son petit frère tourner la tête de l'autre côté, peut-être vexé, mais assurément boudeur. Il décida qu'il était préférable de s'arrêter là. Demain serait un autre jour.


	7. Chapter 7

Jubei/Kazuki, je sens que tu vas encore me détester : je sais, je l'ai mal coupé mais ça me fait tellement plaisir !!!

Merci à tous les lecteurs et bisous à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents (et si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me l'écrire !).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 6.**

**- Ne m'attends pas !** Avait-il lancé à son petit frère en sortant de la chambre tout sourire.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la dernière chasse mais la vie semblait avoir repris son cours. Le matin, Sam était allé retrouver ses amis. De retour à l'hôtel, il avait entrepris de faire ses devoirs. Quand à l'aîné, il se rendait dans une cafétéria pour y retrouver son rencard. La jolie petite brune l'avait appelé dans la journée. Il en avait été surpris : D'ordinaire c'était plutôt son job ! Elle avait, soit disant, très envie de se faire un ciné. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ça changerait.

Parfois il avait l'impression d'être comme déconnecté du monde « réel ». Alors de temps en temps, ça faisait du bien de pouvoir vivre comme les autres. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir Sammy. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il ne lui avait rien dit pour les chasses de John, au début. Il voulait que son petit frère garde son innocence. Mais cet incorrigible curieux avait lu le journal de leur père. Et la veille de Noël, il avait dû lui dire la vérité : _Les monstres existent et papa les chasse. Mais le père Noël, lui, n'est qu'un mythe. _Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait dû acquiescer lorsque Sammy lui avait demandé si c'était une de ces créatures maléfiques qui avait tué leur mère.Ces révélations l'avaient brisé. Il avait pleuré longtemps et n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil avant des heures. Dean en avait été malade. Il était sorti discrètement dans le but de lui organiser un petit Noël et de lui ramener des cadeaux. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour tenter de lui remonter le moral. Mais là encore, ça avait été un fiasco : Il n'avait piqué que des cadeaux de fille. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi nul que cette nuit là. Mais, étrangement Sammy ne lui en avait pas voulu et il lui avait même offert ce pendentif qu'il aimait tant. Plus qu'un présent c'était un symbole du lien qui les unissait. Instinctivement, Dean serra l'extrémité de son collier dans sa main.

Dans la cafétéria, les jeunes discutaient, plaisantaient ou s'embrassaient. Assis en face de sa nouvelle conquête, le jeune Winchester faisait mine de l'écouter mais son esprit vagabondait. Il avait commencé par se dire qu'il y avait un truc pratique avec les filles, c'est qu'elles ne mangeaient presque rien. Dean avait retiré pas mal de fric pour combler la jeune femme et pour le moment, il n'avait dépensé que pour lui. Avec son petit café, sans sucre, sans lait, elle n'allait pas faire un trou dans son budget. D'autant plus que son argent de poche venait d'un certain Elroy Mc Finney. L'explication était simple : le job de leur père n'était pas très lucratif alors il avait une combine pour se loger, acheter à manger et s'équiper en docs administratifs. Cela comprenait les cartes de crédit.

Le fait que la jeune femme se nourrisse aussi peu, lui rappela le nombre de fois où il devait forcer Sammy à manger. Il se demandait comment ce gamin pouvait encore tenir debout avec le peu qu'il ingurgitait. D'ailleurs, il s'aperçut qu'il ne l'avait rien vu avaler de la journée. Il décida de s'en assurer dès son retour.

Arrivés avec sa dulcinée devant le cinéma, il jeta un œil rapide aux annonces. Il fut surpris par les titres. _Mars Attacks_ en avant première. Ouais, des extra terrestres. Voilà un truc qui n'existait vraiment pas !!! _Ghost in the Shell. _Chouette ! Des fantômes. Comme c'est original ! Il commença à lire le résumé : _Adaptation en dessin animé d'un célèbre manga qui se déroule dans un Japon futuriste …_ Ouais, bon, pourquoi pas. _Fantômes contre fantômes_ :_Un architecte médium arnaque les habitants de sa ville avec l'aide de ses amis revenants. Lorsque plusieurs habitants ont des infarctus, il est le coupable idéal aux yeux de la population. Il va devoir faire appel aux fantômes pour s'en sortir et affronter un véritable spectre-tueur._ Waow ! Alors là, c'était le pompon ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient dans cette ville avec les fantômes ? Pour une fois qu'il sortait au ciné, il aurait aimé se changer les idées. La petite brune le sortit de ses pensées.

**- J'hésite. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On va voir ****_Tout le monde dit I Love You_**** ou ****_Un Beau jour_**** ?**

Super ! Soit une comédie musicale, soit une comédie romantique. Le cancer ou l'ulcère. Il se fendit d'un sourire.

**- Euh … comme tu veux. C'est toi qui choisis.**

Ils s'assirent tous deux confortablement sur les fauteuils crades de la salle de projection. Dean avait pris grand soin de choisir les collations qui auraient pu manquer durant le film. Il n'y avait pas suffisamment de place pour tout entreposer et il dut en répartir sur l'autre siège, à côté de lui. Comme il s'y attendait, sa compagne refusa de piocher dans son méga paquet de M&M's. Tant mieux ! Ca en ferait plus pour lui. Les bandes annonces défilaient sans qu'il s'en rende compte jusqu'à ce que l'écran fasse la promotion d'un film d'horreur. Quoi ? Ca, c'était censé faire peur ? Pfff ! Avec Sammy, ils avaient déjà vécu bien pire. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un événement perturbant lui revint en mémoire : une chasse qui, contre toute attente, avait particulièrement mal tournée.

Elle s'était déroulée environ deux ans auparavant. Leur père avait eu vent d'une série de meurtres horribles dans le Dakota du sud, non loin de la maison de Bobby. Dean considérait ce dernier comme un deuxième père. Il était toujours là quand ils avaient besoin de lui. Et ce jour-là, il leur avait assurément sauvé la vie.

Tout avait commencé d'une manière assez banale : des meurtres inexpliqués, une enquête, une chasse. Il s'avérait que les défunts avaient tous eu le cœur arraché lors de nuits de pleine lune. La violence de ces actes à répétition effarait les inspecteurs. Ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas être la conséquence du délire d'un désaxé. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'agir d'attaques de plusieurs personnes puisqu'ils n'avaient relevé qu'un seul type d'empreinte autour des corps : des pieds nus humains, d'une taille impressionnante certes, mais humains. Cependant, il était impossible qu'un homme déploie une telle force pour exécuter ce genre de meurtres. Les cages thoraciques étaient écartelées, les cœurs avaient totalement disparu et les visages reflétaient l'effroi vécu par les victimes avant leur dernier souffle. Jamais il n'y avait eu d'incidents de ce genre dans les environs et aucune bête féroce n'était répertoriée dans ce coin des Etats-Unis. Pour les chasseurs, la créature était donc facilement identifiable : un loup-garou. Celui-ci opérait dans un secteur bien précis : une forêt dense, non loin de la ville, petit coin de verdure adulé par les ados en mal d'amour. Il fallait préciser que l'endroit était paisible, discret et suffisamment romantique grâce à l'environnement qu'il offrait. Là encore, aucun souci pour localiser la sale bestiole. Quant au moyen de la tuer : une balle consacrée en argent dans le cœur et le tour était joué. Bref, un jeu d'enfant. En parlant de ça, Bobby et Dean s'étaient opposés à ce que le petit dernier des Winchester vienne avec eux. Pourquoi l'exposer à des risques inutiles alors qu'il pouvait rester en sécurité à l'hôtel ? Mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement de Sammy et la ténacité de leur père. Le fils aîné n'eut que le choix d'obéir mais Bobby obtint que le plus jeune reste dans la voiture. C'était toujours ça de pris !

Il ne restait plus qu'une nuit avant que le cycle lunaire ne change. Ils se rendirent donc dans l'urgence sur le terrain de chasse. Avant de sortir de la voiture, son petit frère lui avait attrapé le bras. Dans un regard et sans prononcer un seul mot, il lui demanda d'être prudent et de revenir vite. De la même manière, l'aîné lui en fit la promesse.

Les trois chasseurs progressaient prudemment dans l'épaisse brousse que constituait la forêt. Ils étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit et de la plus petite empreinte ou trace qui aurait pu les mettre sur la voie. Les deux plus vieux stoppèrent d'un coup. Ils avaient décelé des marques sur le sol et la végétation avoisinante. Mais ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la direction à prendre. Finalement, le petit groupe suivit John dans sa traque. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière étriquée, au demeurant charmante si un liquide opaque et gluant n'était pas venu l'entacher. La flaque se poursuivait en une sorte de petite rigole. Un corps avait été traîné jusqu'à la lisière du bois, peu de temps auparavant. Sans un bruit, ils s'approchèrent de leur objectif. La masse informe et poilue grognait de plaisir en dévorant son repas sanglant et encore chaud, dans un bruit de succion effroyable. Dean retint un haut le cœur. Une légère brise vint souffler dans leurs cheveux, révélant, par la même occasion, leur présence. Alertée, la créature se redressa et les fixa de ses yeux lunaires. Alors que John entraîna son fils vers la droite, Bobby partit sur sa gauche. Le loup-garou poussa un hurlement tonitruant et se rua sur leur ami. John se redressa et une série de détonations retentit dans la nuit. La créature encaissa les balles en argent des deux côtés à la fois. Elle s'effondra, immobile. Dean était stupéfait de voir à quelle vitesse, les deux chasseurs avaient réagi. En une fraction de seconde, la bête qui les menaçait, gisait sur le sol.

Alors que les Winchesters préparait un feu pour faire disparaître toute trace du lycan, ils virent Bobby s'éloigner.

**- Où vas-tu ?** Lui demanda Dean.

**- Juste vérifier un truc. J'reviens.**

Un frisson parcouru tout le corps du fils aîné. Il n'aurait su expliquer s'il s'agissait d'un pressentiment ou de son instinct, mais il sentait qu'il y avait un problème. Il aida rapidement son père à transporter le corps du loup-garou pour le jeter dans les flammes. Il le prévint :

**- J'vais voir si Sammy va bien. **

Sans attendre son autorisation, il courut en direction de la voiture. Les branches lui fouettaient le visage. Ses jambes étaient agressées par les ronces et son jean résistait difficilement à la force qu'il employait pour se dégager et continuer d'avancer. Quand il arriva enfin à destination, il comprit les causes de son anxiété : c'était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.


	8. Chapter 8

Alors Jubei/Kazuki , cette fois-ci je mise sur le bisou de la fin avec un Muack en prime ! mdr ! Donc j'ai rédigé un immense chapitre avec plein de moments avec les deux frère et je n'ai pas mal coupé ! lol !

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Vous avez vu que j'essayais de faire des chapitres plus longs ??? lol !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 7.**

Devant ses yeux horrifiés, un deuxième loup-garou, débarqué de nulle part, était en train de secouer la voiture où se trouvait son petit frère. Celui-ci était piégé à l'intérieur et hurlait pour obtenir de l'aide. Sans prendre le temps de la réflexion, Dean commença à faire du bruit pour attirer l'attention de l'horrible chose poilue.

**- Hé ! Toi ! Oui, toi ! La monstruosité recouverte de poils de cul de mammouth ! Tu sais quoi ? Je viens de faire un feu de joie avec ton copain ! Ca crame bien les putains de loups-garous mais qu'est-ce que ça chlingue !**

Son objectif était atteint : le lycan avait cessé de malmener l'Impala pour y déloger son cadeau surprise. A présent, il fixait Dean intensément. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que le jeune chasseur se rappela qu'il n'avait qu'un simple couteau sur lui. Son père n'avait pas jugé utile de lui fournir une arme à feu puisque Bobby et lui étaient suffisamment équipés. Il jeta un œil à son petit frère qui écarquillait les yeux, horrifié. Il secouait imperceptiblement la tête de droite à gauche comme pour nier l'évidence : son grand frère était piégé. Celui-ci recentra son attention sur son prédateur et commença par faire un pas en arrière. Il ne put le déterminer avec certitude, mais il crût voir cette horrible bestiole lui offrir un sourire sadique. Elle se pencha en avant. Il recula à nouveau. Elle grogna. Il s'arrêta de respirer. Elle bondit sur lui. Il partit en courant se réfugier dans la végétation. A nouveau, les branches lui fouettaient le visage mais il ne s'en apercevait même plus. La seule chose qui comptait était de courir le plus rapidement possible. La course poursuite ne faisait que commencer lorsqu'il entendit Sammy au loin :

**- Dean ! Non !**

Son petit frère était sorti de la voiture. Il venait de quitter son refuge et s'exposait au danger. L'aîné ralentit sa course pour s'assurer que le loup-garou le suivait bien. Il n'aurait pas dû : le monstre en profita pour le rattraper et se jeter sur lui. Le placage fut vraiment violent. Sa tête heurta le sol à plusieurs reprises. Il sentait une douleur sourde dans tout son corps et il avait du mal à respirer. Malgré tout, la terre meuble avait amorti les chocs, ce qui lui permettait de rester lucide. De sa main, il atteignit son couteau, l'empoigna fermement et l'enfonça de toutes ses forces dans le corps rêche et velu de l'immonde créature qui hurla de douleur. D'un geste rageur, elle le saisit de sa main immense par la jambe. Il se sentit décoller du sol. Elle le projeta dans les airs. Il s'écrasa contre un arbre dans un craquement atroce et soudain tout devint noir.

***

La douleur lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Autour de lui, tout était blanc, trop blanc. Il était à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester cet endroit ! Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, sa première pensée fut pour son petit frère. Il n'eut pas à le chercher longtemps : Il était assis sur une chaise et dormait dans une position très inconfortable. Sa tête était appuyée sur le lit et l'une de ses mains serrait la sienne. Il avait dû ressentir son réveil car il se redressa d'un seul coup. Dean eut tout le loisir d'observer ses yeux bouffis, cernés et tout rouges. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fermé l'oeil ? Et, à quand remontait son dernier repas ? D'une voix rauque, son cadet commença ses questions :

**- Dean ? Comment tu te sens ? Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Non parce que le docteur a dit … **

**- Je viens bien, Sammy, ne t'inquiète pas !**

Son cadet n'avait pas l'air convaincu et son expression restait froide. S'il avait été un grand frère sympa, il lui aurait ordonné d'aller se reposer mais en bon égoïste qu'il était, il préféra lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres :

**- Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et où sont papa et Bobby ?**

Le plus jeune des Winchester commença par rassurer son aîné : les deux adultes étaient partis manger un morceau. Puis il attaqua son récit : Bobby avait suivi les traces de l'autre loup-garou jusqu'à la voiture où il avait trouvé Sam qui hurlait à son grand frère de revenir. Le vieux chasseur lui avait demandé de rester en sécurité dans le véhicule mais il avait préféré le suivre discrètement. Il venait d'entendre le hurlement du loup-garou et il était trop inquiet pour rester à ne rien faire. Comme leur vieil ami avançait très vite, il s'était fait distancer mais il avait entendu un coup de feu et s'était dirigé tant bien que mal vers l'origine de la détonation.

Sammy s'arrêta de parler, ses yeux se mirent à briller et il tremblait de partout. Dean s'en voulait de lui faire subir ça. Malgré tout, il attendit la suite, impatient.

**- C'est là que j'ai vu tout le …**

**- Le quoi ?**

**- Du sang ! Il y en avait partout. Et toi …**

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'ai cru que tu étais mort, Dean !**

Il avait prononcé ces mots dans un souffle et de gros sanglots coulaient à présent sur son visage. L'aîné était démuni devant sa peine. Il se maudit de lui avoir fait autant de mal.

**- Je suis désolé, Sammy. Mais ça va aller, maintenant.**

**- Non ! Ca va pas aller ! Je suis venu à côté de toi, j'ai crié ton nom mais tu ne me répondais pas ! Il y avait du sang partout ! J'crois que papa est arrivé. Il t'as pris pour t'emmener à l'hôpital mais moi je pouvais plus marcher. J'crois qu'c'est Bobby qui m'a emmené. Et … On a attendu des heures avant d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! J'ai cru que ce putain de docteur n'arriverait jamais ! Et, pendant ce temps-là, papa et Bobby se disputaient parce que soit disant que ça ne serait jamais arrivé si j'étais resté à l'hôtel ! Et puis quand on a enfin pu te voir, tu avais des tuyaux partout dans la bouche et dans le bras. T'es resté comme ça pendant trois jours ! Trois jours, Dean ! Et je t'ai parlé, je t'ai supplié d'ouvrir les yeux mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Finalement, ils t'ont enlevé le tuyau que t'avais dans la bouche mais tu t'es toujours pas réveillé ! J'te déteste, tu m'entends ? j'te déteste ! T'es vraiment trop con d'avoir fait ça !**

Le grand frère ne savait plus quoi faire et encore moins quoi dire. Son cadet venait d'évacuer toute l'angoisse qu'il avait accumulée pendant ces derniers jours et à présent il lui tournait le dos. De son côté, il ne supportait pas de le voir aussi malheureux tout en sachant que c'était de sa faute. Cependant, il avait beaucoup de mal à bouger avec sa perf et l'ensemble de ses muscles qui le faisaient souffrir. Il arracha l'aiguille de son bras et s'assit difficilement sur le bord de son lit. Il attrapa le bras de son petit frère et l'obligea à se retourner. Au début réticent, Sam se jeta finalement dans les bras de son aîné. Celui-ci retint un cri de douleur et se dit qu'avec ce qu'il venait de faire subir à son cadet, il avait bien mérité de souffrir un peu.

Quand les infirmières, John et Bobby entrèrent dans la chambre deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après avoir reçu les soins et les vérifications d'usage par le personnel soignant, Dean se prit un sermon par son père qui lui reprocha son inconscience. Bobby avait, quant à lui, traîné de force Sam afin qu'il mange quelque chose et qu'il se repose. Mais le cadet pointa le bout de son nez à peine une heure plus tard. John regarda son ami qui haussa les épaules, impuissant. Il fronça les sourcils et ordonna à son fils :

**- Sam ! Tu vas dormir ! C'est un ordre !**

**- Non. Je veux d'abord dire quelque chose à Dean. C'est important.**

Devant l'air buté du plus jeune de ses garçons, il lui octroya cinq minutes et sortit de la chambre. Dean savait exactement ce que voulait lui dire son cadet mais il refusait d'écouter des excuses qu'il n'avait pas à faire. Il prit donc la parole le premier :

**- Tu sais quoi, Sammy ? Je vais te montrer pourquoi j'ai été si long à me réveiller. Regarde ce qu'ils viennent de m'emmener.** Il désigna le plateau à côté de lui. Dans un bol, gisait ce qui s'apparentait à une soupe verdâtre, translucide et dont le fumet ressemblait étrangement à l'odeur d'une choucroute en conserve périmée. A côté, trônait dans une barquette en plastique, une espèce de gelée violette qui ondulait à chaque petite vibration dans la pièce. **J'sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais là, j'ai même pas faim !**

Sam rit de bon cœur avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de rejoindre son père dans le couloir.

Le lendemain, il revint avec un sac, en affichant un air inquiet. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair et sortit plusieurs paquets estampillés d'un gros M rouge sur le dessus. Amusé, l'aîné s'aperçut que son petit frère avait dû traverser tout l'hôpital en cachant de la nourriture interdite juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il le remercia à sa façon :

**- C'est pas vrai ? Tu as affronté Ronald MacDonald, tout seul et sans arme, juste pour moi ?! Alors là, Sammy, j'suis épaté !**

Aussitôt son trop sensible frangin s'était renfrogné et avait commencé à bouder. Alors, il lui avait fait son plus joli sourire et lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux, en ajoutant :

**- Merci, Sammy. Tu me sauves la vie.**

Il vit alors son regard s'éclairer et ses pommettes se retroussèrent sous l'effet de son large sourire.

***

Ca, c'était son Sammy ! Un p'tit gars plein de vie, vif d'esprit, curieux de tout et pipelette comme pas deux. Mais ces derniers temps, ce n'était plus lui. Taciturne, toujours en colère, secret et renfermé sur lui-même, c'était le Sam Winchester du moment. Il avait changé. Il avait grandi ? Peut-être, mais ça ne lui réussissait pas. Il était perturbé par quelque chose ? Ca, c'était certain et il n'allait pas le laisser s'enfoncer encore plus. Il décida de rentrer le plus tôt possible. Il envisageait d'essayer de le faire parler.

Il se réintéressa au film au moment où Michelle Pfeiffer et Georges Clooney s'étaient endormis dans le canapé. Puis générique. Court comme film et pas chiant en plus ! Il devait également avoir fait de l'effet à la petite brune car elle était blottie contre lui, les larmes aux yeux.

En sortant du cinéma, elle le regarda avec tendresse et lui fit comprendre qu'elle terminerait bien la soirée avec lui. De son côté, il prit conscience qu'il assimilait les filles avec qui ils sortait actuellement, à des maisons témoins : jolies et attirantes de l'extérieur mais vides à l'intérieur. Il l'embrassa donc sur le front avant de prendre congé. Elle resta plantée sur le trottoir avec un air stupéfait, gravé sur son visage angélique.

En pénétrant dans leur chambre, Dean s'aperçut que ses précautions afin de rester le plus silencieux possible étaient inutiles. Sammy n'était pas là. Il inspecta la pièce : il n'y avait pas de mot – c'était pourtant une règle d'or – et son sac de cours avait également disparu. Il essaya de se rassurer : Son frangin était certainement parti chez ses amis pour bosser et il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il arrive si tôt.

Après une heure d'attente interminable, il attrapa sa veste et alla faire un tour en repérage. Il passa dans la famille d'accueil de Tristan et chez les parents de Dereck. Dean s'étonna de constater qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était inquiet alors que personne ne savait où étaient les adolescents, ni ce qu'ils faisaient. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il pourrait leur arriver n'importe quoi sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien ? Il refusa tout net que ça se passe de cette manière avec son frère. Il décida de vérifier à l'hôtel s'il n'était pas rentré et de remettre les pendules à l'heure dès son retour, même si ce petit futé lui faisait ses yeux de chiots pour se faire pardonner.

Il était plus de vingt-trois heures et Sam n'était toujours pas rentré. Dean faisait les cent pas dans leur petite chambre qui lui semblait rétrécir de minutes en minutes. Il devenait fou. Encore cinq minutes et il repartirait à sa recherche. Non, en fait pourquoi attendre ? Il se dirigea vers la porte au moment où son frère entra. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il l'examina de la tête aux pieds. Il avait l'air d'être en bonne santé : mouvements normaux, pas de marque, vêtements crades mais pas déchirés. Il se rassura. En revanche, alors que Sam aurait dû arborer une moue d'excuse pour avoir autant inquiété son aîné, il affichait un regard assuré, limite provocateur. Ce qui ne plut pas du tout au plus vieux. Il se planta donc devant lui et commença sa série de questions :

**- Où t'étais ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Tu vas bien ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est !?!**

Il lui sembla que la détermination de son petit frère s'ébranlait mais il se reprit et lui répondit sur un ton sec :

**- Et après, c'est moi qui pose trop de questions ?!? Et ben puisque tu veux absolument savoir, sache que je traînais avec Tristan et Dereck et que j'ai pas vu l'heure. Et que si t'as un problème avec ça, t'as qu'à regarder toi, quand est-ce que tu rentres la plupart du temps ! Non mais, c'est vrai. Tu vas quand même pas me taper un scandale parce que, pour une fois, j'arrive après toi ! Et comme tu viens si justement de le souligner, il est tard et je suis fatigué. Alors, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'vais prendre une douche et je vais me coucher.**

Dean écarquilla ses yeux de surprise. C'était bien la première fois que son petit frère se rebellait de cette manière envers lui. Il réservait de plus en plus ce genre de crise à leur père. Mais jamais, non jamais, il ne s'était comporté comme ça avec lui ! le vit se diriger vers la salle de bain, déposer son sac, balancer négligemment sa veste sur son lit en passant et s'enfermer dans la petite pièce humide. Il avait dû louper un épisode. Son inquiétude n'était-elle pas légitime ? Comment aurait-il pu réagir différemment ? Il réalisa soudain que son frangin portait sa chemise et puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une, il tenait à avoir le dernier mot.

**- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil et … t'avise plus jamais de retoucher à mes affaires ! **

Il avait hurlé la deuxième partie de sa phrase, histoire d'être sûr que son frère l'ait bien entendu.


	9. Chapter 9

Jubei/Kazuki, As-tu fini ton travail avant de lire ce chapitre ? Et n'oublie pas que j'attends la suite de ta nouvelle fic !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos remarques (même négatives)!

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Chapitre 8.**

La nuit avait été longue. Il avait entendu Sam se tourner et se retourner dans son lit jusque vers cinq heures du matin. Puis sa respiration était devenue calme et régulière : il avait dû s'endormir. Mais lui n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Pour un dimanche matin, sa grasse matinée était plutôt anorexique ! Vers sept heures, il se leva. Pour ne pas réveiller son frangin qui dormait enfin, il enfila des vêtements chauds et sortit prendre l'air. Il faisait extrêmement froid mais c'était revigorant. Il avait besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair pour réfléchir aux événements de la veille et convenir de l'attitude à adopter lorsque Sam se réveillerait.

Le jour se leva bien tard. Le ciel était gris, monotone en ce mois de décembre. De sa réflexion, Dean conclut qu'il allait passer l'éponge pour cette fois. Il sentait bien que Sammy n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps. Il était d'une humeur massacrante et on ne pouvait jamais rien lui dire sans qu'il souffle ou qu'il s'énerve. Quelque chose le tracassait. Mais contrairement à son habitude, il se renfermait sur lui-même et gardait tout pour lui. Bientôt, il finirait certainement par déverser tous ses soucis en les confiant à quelqu'un. L'aîné des Winchester se dit qu'il voulait être cette personne, comme il l'avait toujours été d'ailleurs. Pour cela, il décida d'arranger les choses le plus rapidement possible. Il lui devait bien. Après tout, Sammy n'avait pas réellement tord. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas très présent, ces derniers temps, entre les chasses et ses sorties. Il se dit que si son petit frère voyait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et s'il faisait un pas vers lui, alors il se confierait certainement plus facilement.

Sa décision prise, il s'aperçut que son estomac grognait. Il avait pourtant prit soin de dévaliser le distributeur automatique de l'hôtel en se levant. Il regarda l'heure : midi dix. Il se décida à aller au fast-food pour chercher de quoi se ravitailler. Mais avant, il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, juste pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Sammy roupillait toujours. Il se demanda s'il devait lui laisser un message mais se dit qu'il n'en avait vraiment pas pour longtemps.

Il se dirigea en tout premier lieu vers la supérette. Il imaginait la tête dégoûtée de son cadet, s'il le voyait rentrer avec ses sandwichs bien gras pour son petit déjeuner ! Ca aurait pu être drôle mais vraiment pas approprié dans les circonstances actuelles. Or, dans ce magasin, il avait repéré qu'on vendait des cookies faits maison dont Sammy raffolait. Il estima que c'était une bonne entrée en matière pour une réconciliation. Pendant qu'il se servait, la conversation entre la caissière et une dame assez âgée, attira son attention. Plus il écoutait et plus l'échange l'intéressait. Quand il estima qu'il avait relevé suffisamment d'informations, il se rua au fast-food du coin pour aller se chercher de quoi remplir son estomac. Les bras chargés, il regagna l'hôtel.

Au moment où il entra dans la chambre, il s'aperçut que son frangin venait de se réveiller. Il était encore assis sur son lit. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et il plissa encore plus ses yeux, à peine entrouverts, à la vue du paquet qu'il venait de rapporter. Devant la moue dégoûtée et si prévisible de son cadet, il sortit le grand gobelet de café encore fumant, ainsi que le petit sachet contenant les cookies. Il les lui tendit avec un sourire moqueur.

**- Déjà réveillée, Princesse ?**

Sam se leva et examina ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Son aîné l'observait pour voir sa réaction. Il ne fut pas déçu. Bien que son petit frère essaya de dissimiler un sourire de satisfaction, il ne put réprimer son soupire de soulagement. Lorsqu'il releva finalement la tête, ses yeux reflétaient de la reconnaissance. Ils s'installèrent à la table et commencèrent à manger. Dean aurait aimé aborder le sujet qui lui trottait dans la tête mais il ne voulait pas tout faire foirer encore une fois. Comme Sam montrait de l'intérêt pour la chasse depuis quelques temps, il espérait que l'anecdote entendue précédemment constituerait une bonne entrée en matière. Par conséquent, tout en continuant d'assouvir son appétit, il rompit le silence.

**- Mmmm ! J'ai entendu parlé d'un truc pendant que ch'faisais les courses tout à l'heure. Dans un quartier, pas très loin d'ici, il paraît que les habitants ont vu des trucs étranges, la nuit dernière. Apparemment les nains de jardin ont décidé de mener leur petite vie et ils ont ravagé la pelouse, explosé les boîtes aux lettres et recrépi les murs. **

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour engloutir encore quelques bouchées et évaluer l'éventuel intérêt de son cadet pour son récit. Il ne disait rien mais il avait l'air d'attendre la suite. Il poursuivit donc :

**- Et tu ne connais pas la meilleure ! Un voisin aurait vu une lueur bleutée se diffuser à travers les fenêtres d'une maison inhabitée depuis quelques mois. Devine qui c'est ? …**

A cette question, il vit Sam déglutir difficilement avant de hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Il décida de répondre :

**- Ta prof d'histoire : la vieille Mc Allister !**

Cette fois, son petit frère manqua de s'étouffer. L'aîné avait du mal à évaluer son comportement. Décidément, en ce moment, il n'était vraiment bon à rien avec lui. D'habitude, son cadet n'avait qu'à le regarder pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il ressentait. Mais là, il ne décelait rien. En plus, il évitait son regard. Que lui cachait-il ? Il se promit intérieurement de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre ce qui le perturbait tellement. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que d'aller vérifier les dires de la vieille dame, il espérait que Sam veuille bien l'accompagner.

**- Sam, je me demandais … J'ai l'intention d'aller voir c'qui se passe là-bas, ce soir. Tu veux venir avec moi ?**

L'intéressé accepta la proposition d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait toujours pas sorti un mot et c'était extrêmement inquiétant. Dean pensa alors qu'il avait peut-être été trop dur la veille et que son cadet lui en voulait. Il essaya de mettre les choses au clair.

**- Et à propos de hier soir …** Il vit que Sam replongeait son nez dans le gobelet de café. Il avait donc dû toucher un point sensible. Il continua. **C'est vrai que c'était samedi soir et qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne puisses pas traîner avec tes potes … C'est juste que … j'aimerais savoir où tu vas … pas pour t'espionner, hein ! Je me doute que t'as pas besoin de moi pour aller chauffer les nanas … mais juste … tu sais … au cas où …Enfin … n'oublie pas que papa m'a demandé de veiller sur toi !**

Il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il y avait deux bonnes raisons à ça : la première c'est qu'il n'avait pas le don de son petit frère pour faire l'étalage de ses sentiments, et la deuxième c'était que Sammy lui aurait encore balancé à la figure qu'il n'était pas son père. Ce qui était parfaitement exact bien qu'il soit quand même responsable de lui. Son cadet restait désespérément muet. Il le fixa dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne vint que sous la forme d'un hochement de tête. Il se résigna à lui poser la question :

**- Ca va, Sammy ? Tu as l'air … bizarre. Tu devrais peut-être aller te recoucher.**

**- Non, tout va bien. J'vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.**

Ah, non ? Il ne voyait pas ? Alors, il allait lui expliquer :

**- Pour rien. C'est juste que d'habitude tu es un vrai moulin à paroles et que j'ai du mal à trouver le bouton off. Et là tu n'ouvres la bouche que pour manger et encore, tu avales de travers !**

**- Oh, euh, non. C'est juste que j'écoutais ce que tu racontais et en plus j'avais vraiment la dalle, alors … Tiens d'ailleurs, merci pour les cookies. Ils sont super bons.**

Dean le regarda, suspicieux. Il n'était pas du tout convaincu par les propos de son cadet et le brusque changement de sujet ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait : Sam lui cachait quelque chose. Cependant, il ne prit pas la peine d'insister. Après tout, son frangin était tellement buté qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à débloquer la situation par lui-même. Il avait terminé de manger. Il se frotta les mains et balança le papier gras dans le sac en papier puis il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Le soir venu, les deux frères avançaient à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre le fameux quartier. Sur le chemin qui les menait à la demeure, Sam restait légèrement en arrière. L'aîné se dit au début qu'il devait marcher trop vite pour les petites jambes de son cadet mais il réalisa ensuite qu'il ne connaissait pas la route. Tout en trottinant, Sam posa un nombre incalculable de questions concernant les esprits et la meilleure manière d'en venir à bout. Il s'intéressa à chaque petit détail. L'aîné, qui s'était inquiété de son mutisme dans l'après-midi, en venait presque à prier pour qu'il se taise. Le peu de patience qu'il avait s'évaporait à chaque pas. Il répondit succinctement à son questionnement mais finit par lui demander d'arrêter de lui prendre la tête.

Arrivés sur place, ils constatèrent les dégâts matériels exposés plus tôt dans la journée. Puis, le plus vieux remarqua la porte fracturée. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, l'IMF ne donna rien. Après avoir examiné chacune des pièces, ils arrivèrent à la conclusion que s'il y avait eu une présence surnaturelle dans cette maison, elle n'y était plus. En revanche, Dean s'attarda sur la fenêtre brisée. A la place de la vitre, une bâche occultait l'ouverture.

**- Il y a encore des bouts de verre dans la cour. Elle a été cassée de l'intérieur. Tu crois qu'elle a été fracassée hier soir ?**

Pour toute réponse, son cadet haussa les épaules.

**- Peut-être qu'il y avait des squatteurs quand c'est arrivé. Si c'est le cas, ils ont dû avoir les boules … Je me demande si …Non, c'est pas possible.**

**- Quoi ?** Demanda Sam d'une toute petite voix, apparemment inquiet.

**- Non, rien. Je me disais que c'était encore des crétins qui avaient voulu invoquer un esprit ou un truc comme ça. Mais si ç'avait été le cas, quoiqu'ils aient ramené, ce serait encore là. Et il n'y a rien. T'y comprends quelque chose toi ? Parce que moi, j'pige que dalle.**

Encore une fois, le plus jeune se borna à répondre d'un simple signe de tête. C'était reparti pour une séance de mutisme intégral.

**- Mouais. Il s'est quand même bien passé quelque chose. Même si on aurait pu croire que la sénilité a fait halluciner l'ensemble des voisins, ça a quand même laissé des traces. Il y a même de la terre à l'intérieur de cette baraque. La porte ne s'est pas ouverte et refermée toute seule … Je sens que cette histoire va me prendre la tête … Bon, on rentre. On verra bien demain s'il s'est passé autre chose.**

Pour plus de sécurité, Dean inspecta toute la rue mais là encore, rien d'étrange n'apparaissait. Finalement, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Contrairement à l'aller, ils étaient silencieux. Cette histoire était vraiment étrange et le fait que Sam se soit à nouveau muré dans le silence commençait vraiment à le gonfler. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le rabrouer aussi sèchement à l'aller. Il secoua la tête en s'apercevant qu'il se « sammytisait » : les questions apparaissaient et s'amoncelaient dans sa tête sans y trouver de réponse. Et comme il ne pouvait pas les demander à haute voix, il cogitait et il ruminait.

Quand ils finirent enfin par se coucher, il entendit que son petit frère s'endormait rapidement. Il se laissa alors sombrer dans le sommeil.


	10. Chapter 10

Mais oui je sais, ce chapitre est encore mal coupé. Jubei/Kazuki je te déconseille de le lire. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me détestes encore !!!!

Et merci à tous ceux qui résistent et continuent de lire ma fic !

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 9.**

La semaine s'écoula lentement entre mutisme et normalité. Dean surveillait les moindres faits et gestes de son petit frère, tout en essayant de rester discret. A quoi pouvait bien être dû ce brusque changement de comportement ? Il ne cessait de répéter qu'il avait grandi. D'accord, mais pas tant que ça quand même. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps qu'il s'était réfugié dans son lit parce qu'il était terrorisé par un bruit bizarre ou un mauvais rêve. La dernière fois il avait … six ans. Bon d'accord, ça remontait déjà à sept ans, presque huit. Mauvais exemple ! Mais quand il avait appris que les monstres existaient réellement, les nouvelles angoisses qu'il ressentait obligeaient son aîné à se coucher sous son pieu pour le rassurer. Cela dit, ça aussi, ça n'avait duré qu'un temps. Lorsque leur père s'était aperçu des craintes de son plus jeune fils, il lui avait confié une arme à feu. Depuis, Dean devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait plus jamais eu besoin de rassurer son petit frère avant qu'il aille dormir. Il se remit donc à cogiter jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'en début d'année, Sam voulait devenir magicien. Ce n'était pas une très grande preuve de maturité, ça. Il s'était entraîné des jours entiers et son travail acharné avait porté ses fruits. Bien évidemment, l'aîné n'allait pas avouer qu'il était doué. Il s'était donc moqué de lui en lui demandant de se servir de son don pour faire disparaître les portefeuilles des poches des passants ou encore utiliser ses tours de cartes pour tricher au poker ! Comme à son habitude, son petit frère avait commencé par bouder et sa nouvelle lubie avait fini par disparaître.

Ce qui ennuyait Dean, c'était que plus il y pensait et plus il acceptait le fait que Sammy devenait un homme. D'accord, il était le plus petit de sa classe et oui, il n'avait que treize et demi. Mais il avait toujours été plus précoce que les enfants de son âge. Et même s'il avait du mal à l'avouer, il lui arrivait souvent de penser que son cadet manifestait plus de maturité que lui. La preuve en avait déjà été faite à plusieurs reprises.

D'ailleurs, il devait bien admettre que Sammy lui avait sauvé la vie lors de leur dernière chasse. Elle s'était déroulée cinq mois auparavant dans la région de Seattle. Leur père avait découvert que des corps disparaissaient des morgues à intervalles réguliers durant la nuit. Dans un même temps, des tombes avaient été exhumées et vidées de leur contenu. C'était la première fois que les Winchester avaient à faire à ce genre de cas. En mal de nouveaux apprentissages, au moment des vacances scolaires, Sam s'était intéressé tout particulièrement à la créature qui aurait pu être à l'origine de ces événements. Il avait entamé des recherches poussées sous le regard comblé de leur père. Après sept heures non stop enfermé dans la médiathèque, il leur avait apporté un dossier complet, composé d'articles de journaux récents et plus anciens, d'extraits d'encyclopédie, de photocopies d'ouvrages variés, d'illustrations et même d'une citation : _Goules__, dont la lèvre Jamais ne se sèvre du sang noir des morts !_ (Victor Hugo, _Ball. 14._)

L'aîné avait toujours été effaré de constater la capacité de son frangin à se transformer en encyclopédie vivante. L'ensemble de ses recherches prouvait qu'ils avaient affaire à une ou plusieurs goules. Mais Sammy ne s'était pas arrêté là. A travers la littérature, essentiellement musulmane, il avait réussi à en établir un portrait assez réaliste : Dans la plupart des œuvres, la goule était une femelle ; tantôt femme de vampire, tantôt morte vivante, tantôt sirène pour attirer ses victimes. D'autres encore faisaient état d'humains maudits par l'hémoglobine vampirique pour servir d'esclave. Le cadet avait gardé l'idée que la goule buvait le sang à la manière d'un vampire. Malgré tout, il avait surligné une définition qui lui paraissait bien plus réaliste : nécrophages _capables d'absorber les souvenirs de leur "repas" et de prendre son aspect pour un temps limité. _Il apparaissait que consommer de la chair humaine était nécessaire à leur bonne santé physique et qu'elles agissaient en meute, voire en famille. Elles posséderaient également une ouïe et un odorat extrêmement développés.

Le jeune Winchester avait de surcroît, élaboré une théorie sur la venue de ces sales bestioles : Il avait mis en évidence que des humains invoquaient des Goules pour ressusciter les morts et les interroger ou revivre une dernière fois avec eux à travers elles. D'autre part, trop fréquenter les Goules pouvait mener un humain à en devenir une lui-même.

En conséquence, il ne restait que deux questions : la première était la manière de les détruire. Ni bêtes, ni humaines, différentes techniques s'offraient à eux et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'échouer. Sam avait émis l'idée qu'elles n'aimeraient pas la lumière mais aucune certitude n'était apparue. Ils décidèrent donc d'apporter un maximum d'armes pour en venir à bout.

La deuxième question concernait le lieu où les débusquer. Cette fois, ce furent les deux plus vieux qui réussirent à résoudre l'énigme. Grâce à un plan détaillé où ils avaient situé les différentes disparitions de cadavres, ils avaient trouvé le réseau qui permettait de les relier : les égouts. Ils avaient même délimité la zone probable de leur campement.

Au moment du départ, un nouveau problème avait fait son apparition : Sammy refusait catégoriquement de participer à la chasse. Concernant la partie théorie, il était l'expert de la famille mais dès qu'il fallait aborder la pratique c'était autre chose. Pourtant il était doué dans ce domaine sauf peut-être pour viser juste. Mais il savait très bien se battre. Dean comprenait que seule son envie d'être « normal » l'empêchait d'utiliser ses talents dans la vie de tous les jours. Il pensait que c'était également son besoin d'être comme tout le monde qui neutralisait sa participation aux chasses. Une nouvelle dispute avait donc éclaté entre les deux Winchester, sous le regard impuissant de l'aîné.

**- Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Tu viens ! Un point c'est tout !**

**- j'vois pas l'intérêt et j'ai déjà fait ma partie du job !**

**- Ah, tu ne vois pas l'intérêt ?! Tu as besoin d'entraînement physique. Et soit dit en passant, notre job, comme tu dis, ne consiste pas uniquement à garder son cul sur une chaise pour faire des recherches. **

**- Je ne suis pas resté mon …**

**- Nous devrions peut-être aller faire un repérage et évaluer les risques avant d'emmener Sammy avec nous ?** Avait tenté Dean pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère.

**- Les risques que les goules s'en prennent à nous sont limités. Elles bouffent les morts et n'ont agressé aucun vivant. J'ai dit qu'on se débarrasserait de ces choses ce soir. Alors il vient, c'est un ordre !**

Sam avait soupiré au moment où il avait entendu le mot « ordre ». Visiblement résigné, il avait baissé la tête, non sans avoir, au préalable, lancé un regard de désapprobation à son aîné. Ce dernier savait pertinemment ce qu'il lui reprochait : le fait de suivre aveuglément les ordres sans jamais les contester. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer les raisons de cet état des choses mais il comprenait la colère de son cadet. C'était un peu comme s'il l'avait abandonné. Il se maudissait pour ça mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Jamais il ne pourrait avouer à Sammy que sa négligence aurait pu un jour lui coûter la vie. Il essaya d'évincer le regard bourré de reproche et de déception que son père lui avait lancé à ce moment là, mais l'image restait insidieusement incrustée dans sa mémoire. Alors, les deux frères avaient rassemblé leurs affaires et avaient suivi John pour rejoindre la Chevrolet.

La traversée des égouts était laborieuse. Déjà, il y avait cette odeur insupportable qui agressait leurs narines, envahissait leur bouche, imprégnait leur langue et malmenait leur estomac. A cause de l'obscurité ambiante, ils ne voyaient pas exactement où ils mettaient les pieds. Ils ne s'étonnaient donc pas de marcher sur des trucs mous, gluants, voire visqueux et qui faisaient un bruit dégueu lorsque, sous la pression, ils se répartissaient de chaque côté de leurs chaussures. A la lumière de leur torche, ils avaient réussi à voir qu'il s'agissait en grande majorité de restes de chair en décomposition de rats morts ou autres bestioles tout aussi crades. A certains endroits, il fallait également traverser des cours d'eau usée qui leur arrivait aux genoux, voire un peu plus haut. Le courant était faible et il lui arrivait même d'être stagnant. Mais ce qui les gênait, c'était d'ignorer ce qui pouvait bien s'y cacher. Régulièrement, ils sentaient des masses informes les effleurer. Ils serraient les dents, réprimaient des frissons et affichaient sans complexe des grimaces de dégoût. Ils progressaient de manière lente, à l'affût du moindre signe qui leur indiquerait la présence des goules.

D'un geste de la main, leur père leur fit signe d'arrêter. Ils écoutèrent attentivement et distinguèrent des bruits étranges : C'était à mi-chemin entre le grognement et la succion. Ils approchèrent subrepticement et découvrir le campement. Quatre goules étaient en train de savourer leur repas. Elles devaient être revenues à leur apparence naturelle car bon sang c'qu'elles étaient moches ! Leur système pileux était totalement inexistant. Leurs doigts étaient étonnamment longs et se terminaient par ce qui ressemblait à des griffes sur lesquelles balançaient des morceaux flasques de peau qui avaient dus appartenir à leur « repas ». Leur colonne vertébrale formait une bosse entre les omoplates. Si le reste de leur corps ne s'apparentait pas à celui d'un humain, on aurait pu les prendre pour des hyènes. L'odeur putride qu'elles dégageaient frôlait l'inimaginable.

Quant à leur festin, il se composait de morceaux épars de ce qui avait dû être un homme. Le met devait être meilleur une fois épluché car les muscles saillaient à travers les quelques morceaux de peau qui subsistaient. La victime était certainement décédée quelques jours auparavant car sous l'effet de la moiteur des égouts, la chair avait commencé à se décomposer. Là encore, inutile d'expliquer les relents qui pouvaient en émaner.

La tête de chacun des Winchester était devenue verdâtre et cette couleur n'était absolument pas due au manque de luminosité. Malgré tous les efforts qu'ils firent pour passer inaperçus, les goules détectèrent leur présence. Elles se redressèrent et les fixèrent de leurs yeux recouverts d'une cataracte laiteuse. L'expression de leurs visages informes et imberbes passa d'un total ravissement à une colère froide. Bien qu'il sentit le danger imminent, Dean se tourna vers Sammy et lui demanda :

**- Me dis pas qu'j'fais cette tête-là quand un abruti ose s'interposer entre ma bouffe et moi ?!?**

Malgré sa moue très expressive, son petit frère n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Les quatre monstruosités s'élancèrent dans un bond commun, menaçantes. Elles se projetèrent contre les murs. Tout en adhérant parfaitement à la paroi, elles avançaient rapidement grâce à des gestes aussi amples que brusques. Les trois chasseurs n'eurent que quelques fractions de secondes pour saisir leurs armes avant qu'elles ne fondent sur eux.


	11. Chapter 11

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Jubei/Kazuki, cette fois j'ai presque bien coupé ! lol ! Gros bisous.

Merci de persévérer dans la lecture de cette fic !!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 10.**

Alors qu'une de ces sales bestioles se jetait sur lui, John lui tira une balle en pleine poitrine. Sous l'impact, la goule eut un mouvement de recul et tomba lourdement à même le sol. Au grand désarroi des Winchester, ils la virent se relever avec quelques difficultés, à peine sonnée. Le projectile avait pourtant dû atteindre le cœur mais l'effet escompté n'avait pas abouti. En revanche, cette action avait eu le mérite d'arrêter les autres créatures dans leur élan. A présent, elles les regardaient avec méfiance. En voulant jeter un coup d'œil à son cadet, Dean s'aperçut qu'il s'était placé devant lui. C'était instinctif, il n'avait plus besoin de penser à le protéger depuis très longtemps déjà. Ca se faisait automatiquement. Et c'était heureux car les goules se jetèrent sur eux dans une même impulsion. Pendant que John tentait de les abattre avec sa hache, son fils aîné alluma le chalumeau et entreprit de les faire flamber. De toute évidence, les goules ressentaient la douleur car elles émettaient des cris insupportables sous les assauts répétés des Winchester. Cependant tous leurs essais pour s'en débarrasser n'étaient pas concluants. Qu'elles soient enflammées ou démembrées, leur corps se régénérait à une vitesse incroyable et elles renouvelaient leurs attaques. Les trois chasseurs changèrent d'armes mais ne savaient plus où donner de la tête dans cette lutte acharnée. Dean qui venait de se délivrer provisoirement de l'une d'elles, jeta un œil à Sam qui se battait comme un dément. Il ne vit donc pas la goule se jeter sur lui et le plaquer au sol, désarmé. Il atterrit le souffle court dans un craquement inquiétant. Sous le choc, certaines de ses côtes avaient dû se fêler, voire se briser. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle se rua sur lui, appuyant de tout son poids sur son torse déjà bien douloureux. Il suffoquait. De ses griffes, elle commença à lui labourer le tronc, sans oublier de le secouer violemment. La tête du jeune chasseur heurtait durement le sol et il avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre le dessus. Son champ de vision commençait à s'obscurcir lorsqu'il entendit Sammy hurler :

**- Deeeaaaaan !**

Il se battit pour rester conscient. Sa vue étant réduite à néant, il se fia à son ouïe. Il entendit des coups réguliers et violents ainsi que le râle des créatures. Puis des flots d'un liquide chaud et âpre vinrent jaillir sur sa tête. Il ferma instinctivement les paupières pour se protéger. Il sentit que le corps de la créature tombait à côté de lui. Il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche et rouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé un souffle régulier, ainsi qu'un semblant de visibilité, il découvrit son petit frère qui se tenait debout en face de lui. Il le regardait avec appréhension, haletant, et tenait une hache écarlate. En essayant d'observer rapidement les alentours, Dean vit que son père était toujours aux prises avec une goule. Il lui balançait des grands coups de massue à travers le crâne qui se modelait d'une manière indéfinissable. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à sa vue déficiente mais le visage de la créature était flou et déformé. Son expression était horrifique. L'acharnement du plus expérimenté des chasseurs fut payant car il finit par en venir à bout. Sur le sol gisaient déjà les trois autres, décapitées, la tête explosée. Il regarda son cadet qui le fixait toujours et lui lança d'un ton désinvolte :

**- Ben, j'vois qu't'as trouvé un moyen efficace de nous débarrasser d'ces trucs ! Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère !**

Sammy ne répondit pas mais il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de difficultés étant donné ses blessures. Il tenta de faire bonne figure car si leur père voyait son état, il était bon pour aller à l'hôpital. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut son frangin, terriblement inquiet pour lui qui vendit la mèche. Par conséquent, après avoir « désinfecté » le lieu, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se faire examiner, recoudre et bander le torse de manière à ressouder ses côtes brisées.

***

Dean devait bien admettre que, cette nuit-là, Sammy lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était bien lui qui l'avait protégé et non l'inverse. Même s'il avait fallu à l'aîné plus d'une semaine par la suite pour le rassurer et que son cadet comprenne enfin qu'il avait bien agi et qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Ces petits moments de complicité étaient vraiment importants pour les deux frères. Bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi loquace que son jeune frangin, il savait qu'il pouvait se confier sans tabou. D'ailleurs, il n'avait que rarement besoin d'employer des mots pour qu'il le comprenne. En plus, Sammy était vraiment mature pour son âge.

De toutes ces constations, il ressortait que son petit frère avait grandi. C'était évident. Malgré tout, Il gardait en tête que son nouveau comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Il sentait que son cadet lui cachait quelque chose et son attitude était inhabituelle. Dean se dit que seule la mauvaise influence des ses deux nouveaux copains pouvait en être à l'origine.

C'était dimanche soir et il rentrait doucement à l'hôtel. Comme le vendredi, il était sorti pour donner le change. Il se doutait bien que son petit frère allait s'apercevoir qu'il le surveillait et ça l'ennuyait. Pourquoi en était-il arrivé là au fond ? Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement lui faire confiance comme il l'avait toujours fait ? Qu'est-ce qui était à l'origine de son angoisse ? Devait-il en discuter ouvertement avec lui ?

Il était à peine vingt-deux heures et il n'y avait aucune lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre de leur chambre mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Le vendredi s'était déroulé dans les mêmes conditions et son cadet s'était tout simplement couché avant qu'il n'arrive. Comme à son habitude, il ne s'était réellement endormi que lorsqu'il avait entendu son aîné arriver. Et ce dernier avait été tranquillisé de constater que certaines habitudes avaient été conservées.

C'est avec quelques précautions qu'il entra donc dans la petite pièce. Le fait de la découvrir vide le plongea dans un état peu descriptible. Colère, angoisse et incompréhension se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il fit aussitôt demi tour et partit à sa recherche. Encore une fois, des milliers de questions vinrent envahir son esprit. Toutes tournaient autour d'un point essentiel : retrouver Sammy et s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Et dans un deuxième temps, remettre les pendules à l'heure. Comme la dernière fois, il commença par passer voir les familles de ses deux abrutis de copains qui, bien évidemment, n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvaient se trouver leurs rejetons ! Il fit donc un tour dans le quartier, passa par le jardin public, entra dans diverses boutiques, arcades de jeux vidéos et fast-food, fouilla dans les environs et finit par se rediriger vers l'hôtel. Il fut à la fois soulagé et énervé de voir la lumière dans leur chambre.

Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la porte d'entrée, il aperçut Sam sur le point de pénétrer dans la salle de bain qui se retourna en l'entendant arriver. Il s'assura qu'il allait bien même et constata qu'il avait vraiment l'air fatigué. Malgré tout, il l'interrogea sans préavis :

**- T'étais où ?**

Il le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il voulait la vérité et pas une excuse bidon. Il avait remarqué le livre de bio sur le lit qui n'y était pas une heure auparavant, et son petit frère avait tout intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

**- J'traînais avec Dereck et Tristan.**

**- On n'est pas samedi !**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Et alors, il est tard.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Et alors, demain tu as cours et si tu me sors encore un « Et alors ?», j't'en colle une.**

Sa menace eut l'effet escompté car son cadet changea soudainement d'attitude.

**- Non mais, attends. J'suis quand même rentré avant toi.**

Ce n'était pas franchement ce qu'il voulait entendre et la colère se fit de plus en plus ressentir. Pour répondre, il employa un ton sec :

**- Parce que j'étais parti t'chercher !**

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit Sam lui lancer son fameux regard de chien battu mais il était tellement furieux que, pour une fois, il décida qu'il ferait tout son possible pour ne pas se laisser attendrir.

**- Oh, Deeaaan. J'te jure que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.**

**- Ouais, ben, demain, tu rentres direct après les cours.**

**- Quoi ? Et pourquoi j'ferais ça ?**

**- Parce que j'te l'dis.**

**- Ah non mais, t'es pas papa. T'as pas d'ordre à me donner.**

**- C'est bien c'qu'on verra. J'te rappelle que papa m'a demandé de veiller sur toi et moi, je fais toujours ce qu'il me dit.**

Sam fronça les sourcils et explosa :

**- Ah là, je dois bien avouer que t'es super fort pour ça. Tu sais, je vais t'apprendre un truc. Tu n'as pas que deux oreilles qui te servent à écouter les ordres. Entre les deux, il y a un truc qui s'appelle le cerveau.**

**- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Ca veut dire que ça t' f'rais pas de mal de t'en servir et de réfléchir un peu plus avant de suivre aveuglément les ordres de papa !**

Dean flottait dans l'incompréhension totale. Il vit Sam s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Le plus jeune avait dépassé les bornes et pourtant l'aîné était dans l'incapacité de réagir. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas non plus. D'ordinaire, il lui aurait fait bouffer son insolence. Quoique pour être honnête, c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait affaire à une telle période de rébellion de la part de Sammy à son égard. Il aurait dû essayer de retrouver son calme et discuter avec lui toutefois il n'en avait aucune envie. Complètement dans le vague, il se coucha tout en prenant bien soin de tourner le dos au lit de son frangin. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais c'était plus fort que lui : il lui en voulait terriblement.

Trente minutes plus tard, il l'entendit ouvrir précautionneusement la porte pour réintégrer la chambre et se glisser sous les couvertures. La nuit serait certainement longue pour chacun d'eux.


	12. Chapter 12

Jubei/Kazuki, je compte sur les gros bisous et les muacks parce que je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de tes espérances (même si je ne fais pas de Wincest ! lol !)!

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Et un gros bisou particulier à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont mis cette fic en alerte : En plus de faire vraiment plaisir c'est aussi très rassurant !!! Si si, j'vous assure !

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos remarques, même négatives : ça fait progresser !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 11.**

**- Hé ! C'est l'heure. Magne-toi.**

L'aîné essayait de réveiller son casse-bonbons de frangin, en le secouant sans ménagement. Il était six heures trente et le réveil s'évertuait à sonner dans le vide à intervalle régulier, depuis plus de quinze minutes. Dean n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son irascibilité. Il avait entendu Sam s'endormir deux heures auparavant, après s'être tourné et retourné dans son lit toute la nuit. Lui, avait continué de ruminer encore et encore. Puis, il s'était levé pour se préparer. Il avait une idée en tête et voulait arriver le premier au lycée. Quand il vit enfin cette tête de lard ouvrir les yeux et s'extirper difficilement des couvertures à cause de son manque de sommeil, il partit en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Par ce geste anodin, il voulait faire comprendre son « petit mécontentement ».

Malgré l'obscurité, il marchait vite et d'un pas rageur. La distance qui le séparait de son objectif lui paraissait bien longue. A l'angle d'une rue, il repéra la détestable silhouette de son bahut dont les murs d'enceinte, côté façade, étaient éclairés par des spots. Les lampadaires faisaient figure de p'tits joueurs à côté d'eux. Parvenu devant l'imposant établissement, il se mit à la recherche de ses deux futures victimes. Chaque jour, il voyait Sam les retrouver dans le hall avant d'aller en cours. Il se rendit donc rapidement sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas arrivés. Dommage pour eux car ce laps de temps permit à sa fureur de prendre de l'ampleur. Par conséquent, dès qu'ils eurent la bonne idée de se pointer, c'est une tornade enragée qui leur tomba dessus. Chacune de ses mains attrapa le col des deux garçons et il les plaqua brutalement contre la rangée de casiers muraux dans un fracas métallique creux. Devant leur air effaré, il commença :

**- J'crois qu'on a des choses à se dire tous les trois.**

Il les vit déglutir difficilement. Ce qu'il apprécia pleinement. Devant leur mutisme et leurs yeux ronds de surprise, il évoqua son problème :

**- Depuis quelques temps, Sam agit bizarrement. Il rentre tard, il me cache des trucs et il me renvoie chier dès que j'essaie d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Ca me met hors de moi ! Et puis ça m'oblige à cogiter … Et j'vais vous dire, moi, je déteste perdre mon temps à me prendre la tête ! Vous savez c'que c'est : trop de questions tuent la bonne question !!! Mais, là je crois que je la tiens parce que curieusement, ce comportement de naze, il l'a depuis qu'il vous connaît. Alors j'me demande, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer si vous disparaissiez comme par enchantement ? Vous voyez, si mon p'tit frère ne subissait plus votre sale influence de merde ? Pas mal comme sujet de synthèse, hein ? Mais là j'ai pas trop envie de débattre, alors j'vais aller direct à la conclusion : Juste pour info, je sais QUI vous êtes ; Je sais OÙ vous trouver ; Et j'ai les moyens de vous faire souffrir. Croyez-moi, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination et j'ai le matos pour ça ! Alors, maintenant, les conneries, c'est terminé !**

Il les relâcha et fit un pas en arrière tout en continuant de les fixer. Il leur asséna le coup de grâce :

**- Comme j'suis super cool, j'préfère vous prévenir : Au TOP, je ne vous lâcherai plus des yeux. Et au moindre faux pas, j'vous fais la peau ! C'est clair ? **

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un acquiescement discret des deux têtes, simultanément.

**-** **Bien, alors, TOP !**

Satisfait, il s'éloigna, les abandonnant figés et la bouche grande ouverte. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsqu'il vit, du coin de l'œil, son cadet se diriger vers ses deux abrutis de copains. Il le laissa aller aux nouvelles. Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il venait de faire allait exaspérer son petit frère mais lui n'éprouvait que du soulagement. C'était une bonne chose de faite.

Il ne vit pas Sam de la journée. Il avait dû prendre grand soin de l'éviter. L'aîné ne voyait que deux raisons à ce comportement : Soit il était vraiment en colère et il avait l'intention de lui en faire baver ; soit il craignait de se prendre le même savon que Dereck et Tristan. Ce qui, à quelques variantes près, allait arriver sans aucun doute possible.

Après les cours, il décida de l'attendre à la sortie. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il vit passer la totalité des élèves du bahut sauf la seule personne qu'il attendait. Avec un grand sourire sadique, il suivit des yeux ses deux victimes de la matinée qui n'en menaient pas large et prirent un soin tout particulier à passer le plus loin possible de lui. Il aurait pu les suivre ou tout simplement leur demander où était son frangin invisible ; Celui qui avait dû s'éclipser par l'une des petites portes de service qui donnait dans la ruelle derrière l'établissement. Mais, après une heure d'attente, il préféra regagner l'hôtel. Il patienterait jusqu'à son retour. Son irréductible petit frère serait bien obligé de rentrer à un moment ou à un autre. Et s'il prenait trop de temps, alors il retournerait le chercher et le ramènerait par la peau des fesses, s'il le fallait !

***

Après quelques heures de va-et-vient dans cette trop petite pièce, il entendit enfin des pas mal assurés derrière la porte. Puis la poignée tourna et Sam apparut dans l'encadrement. Il avait vraiment du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Dean avait commencé à se rapprocher mais quand il vit son état, il se figea.

**- Salut !** Lui lança son jeune frère, comme si de rien n'était.

Pourtant, son regard flottait dans le vague et il affichait une moue complètement ahurie. Soudainement, il baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, titubant. L'aîné n'eut aucun mal à le devancer et lui barrer le passage. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de poser la question à voix haute :

**- C'est pas vrai, t'es bourré ? Sam, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Sam !**

Son petit frère venait de s'effondrer, inconscient, dans ses bras. Bon sang, qu'il était lourd ! Et pourtant, il était haut comme trois pommes et ne mangeait rien !

Dean essaya de le réveiller de diverses manières : il l'appela, le secoua légèrement mais rien n'y faisait. Sammy avait sombré dans un état proche du coma éthylique.

Il le traîna jusqu'au bac de douche où il l'assit. Puis, il lui enleva chaussures, jean et blouson tout en continuant de l'appeler. De temps en temps, il obtenait un grognement en guise de réponse.

**- Sammy ? Sam, j'te laisse deux secondes pour te réveiller …Sam ! … D'accord, tu l'auras voulu.**

Tout en le maintenant fermement, il alluma le jet d'eau froide. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Comme s'il venait de recevoir un électrochoc, son cadet écarquilla ses immenses yeux, ronds de surprise. Simultanément, il fit entrer une énorme quantité d'air par sa bouche grande ouverte, comme si ses poumons avaient été sevrés d'oxygène pendant plusieurs minutes. Il fixait son aîné dans une incompréhension totale. Brusquement, il se débattit et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de Dean pour sortir du bac.

**- Lâche-moi ! Mais, lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? J'suis complètement gelé ! T'es con ou quoi ? Lâche-moi, j'te dis !**

Chez le plus vieux, l'inquiétude venait de laisser la place à la colère. S'il n'avait pas craint pour la santé de ce p'tit crétin, il l'aurait obligé à rester des heures à se geler les miches ! Il arrêta donc le débit mais ne se gêna pas pour exploser :

**- C'est toi qui es vraiment trop con ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? T'as vu dans quel état t'es ? Te bourrer la gueule jusqu'à en perdre connaissance ! Non mais quel débile ! Si je n'étais pas sûr que tu allais être malade comme un chien, j'serai déjà en train de te botter le cul !**

Tout en se redressant difficilement, Sam lui lança un regard de défi et il s'emporta à son tour. Il débita toute son amertume, entrecoupée de haut-le-cœur.

**- Mais bien sûr ! Parce que toi tu es Monsieur Parfait, Monsieur le Vertueux ! … Tu passes ton temps à t'empiffrer et boire de l'alcool mais si c'est moi qui le fais, je suis un p'tit con ! … Quand tu sors te taper une nana et que tu me laisses seul à l'hôtel, c'est normal mais si je rentre après toi, c'est un scandale ! Tu m'emmerdes, Dean ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fais chier ! … T'es toujours là à me coller et à me traiter comme un gamin. Et tout ça parce que papa te l'as demandé … Pour toi et lui, je ne suis qu'une déception parce que je ne suis pas comme toi ! Et ouais, toi, tu fais tout pour lui ressembler. Un vrai clone miniature ! Mais moi tout le monde s'en fout de c'que j'veux. Qu'est-ce qui t'dit que j'veux être comme vous, hein ? J'en ai marre ! J'te déteste …**

Il avait, de toute évidence, d'autres arguments à évoquer mais ils se perdirent dans la cuvette des toilettes avec le contenu de son estomac. Encore une fois, Dean ne sut comment réagir. Il était planté là, regardant son petit frère, trempé jusqu'aux os. Un grand vide s'était formé au creux de son abdomen et une boule, coincée en travers de sa gorge, l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Il sortit de la salle de bains pour regagner la chambre et s'affala sur le lit.

La vérité venait de lui exploser en pleine figure. Oui, bien sûr qu'il voulait ressembler à son père. A ses yeux, c'était un héros qui chassait des monstres et sauvait des vies. Alors il copiait tout sur lui : les mêmes goûts musicaux, le même intérêt pour les belles voitures, la même fascination des armes et le même esprit de vengeance envers le démon qui avait tué leur mère. Mais finalement, il était bien loin d'être ce formidable chasseur qu'était John Winchester. Il n'en était qu'une pâle copie. Sammy avait raison : c'était pathétique !

L'autre point douloureux, celui qui faisait le plus mal, était qu'il soit à ce point un piètre exemple pour son petit frère. Jusqu'à ces derniers jours, il avait toujours été terriblement fier de lui : Son cadet était un garçon intelligent, cultivé, sincère et intègre. Comment avait-il pu réussir ce tour de force avec un aîné comme lui pour modèle ? Que lui avait-il appris au fond ? Mis à part son comportement de débauche face aux filles et à l'alcool, il lui avait montré comment braquer une caisse, conduire avant l'âge légal, forcer des serrures et se battre. Quand leur père lui avait donné une arme, il lui avait même enseigné l'art du tir. Au bout de quatre ans d'entraînement intensif, son frangin ne savait toujours pas viser juste mais il ne désespérait pas que ça vienne un jour.

Toutes ces choses étaient nécessaires dans leur vie de chasseurs mais elles allaient à l'encontre des besoins de Sammy. Lui qui voulait à tout prix être « normal ». De quel droit le privait-il de son vœu le plus cher ? Un bon aîné lui aurait appris à jouer au foot ou lancer une balle de base-ball à effet. Il aurait aidé son cadet à faire ses devoirs, ce qui, dans le cas présent, était plutôt l'inverse. Il aurait pris le temps de l'écouter au lieu de sortir avec des nanas qui n'en valaient même pas le coup. Et enfin, il aurait trouvé les mots justes en toutes circonstances alors que lui était incapable de sortir quoi que ce soit d'intelligent, de réconfortant ou encore qui mettrait à jour ce qu'il ressentait.

Il décida qu'il était temps de se reprendre et d'assumer ses responsabilités de grand frère. Pour ça, il essaya d'établir une liste des choses à faire et à ne pas faire. Le plus urgent était d'aller l'aider au lieu de se morfondre bêtement sur le lit. Par conséquent, il se leva et fouilla dans les affaires de son cadet pour en sortir des vêtements secs. Puis il se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Le plus jeune avait dû évacuer le peu de nourriture qu'il avait absorbé dans la journée car il ne vomissait plus. Sa tête était appuyée contre le bord de la cuvette et ses yeux étaient fermés. Sa respiration était saccadée et il tremblait. Il était assis dans la flaque constituée de l'eau qui continuait de s'égoutter sur le sol. Dean l'interpella doucement :

**- Sammy ? Sammy, comment tu t'sens ? **

**- P… pas bien.** Lui répondit faiblement l'intéressé.

Il l'aida à se redresser, l'éloigna des toilettes et l'adossa contre le mur d'en face. Il lui tendit une serviette et ses vêtements.

**- Sammy, il faut que tu te sèches et que tu enfiles ça, sinon tu vas attraper la crève. **

Franchement ce serait la totale, pensait l'aîné. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il tombe malade à cause de la douche froide qu'il lui avait fait prendre. Comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment de choses à se reprocher ! Mais Sam ne bougeait pas, assis par terre, dans une position avachie, les paupières désespérément closes. Il était visiblement toujours dans les vapes. Dean dut se résoudre à l'aider. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il fut soulagé de ne plus le voir trembler et de l'entendre reprendre une respiration normale. Il entreprit alors de le porter jusqu'à son lit. A sa grande surprise, son petit frère trouva la force de resserrer ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'entendit même murmurer son prénom. Peut-être ne le détestait-il pas tant que ça finalement. Il l'installa sur le côté au cas où les régurgitations le reprendraient et le borda. Il l'observa dormir un long moment avant d'aller nettoyer rapidement la salle de bain et de prendre sa douche. Quand il finit par aller se coucher, son petit frère dormait à poings fermés.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.

Jubei/Kazuky, tu risques de reconnaître ce chapitre ! lol ! Gros bisous

Bonne lecture !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 12.**

Décidément, ça devenait une habitude ! Son manque de sommeil allait le rendre taré. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir dormi un peu mais son esprit ne s'était pas totalement reposé. Il était resté à l'affût du moindre problème éventuel dans le lit à côté du sien. Bien que son petit frère ne se soit pas réveillé de la nuit, avec le trop-plein d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, il aurait certainement une migraine carabinée quand il essaierait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il se leva, courbaturé et fatigué. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait resté couché et aurait définitivement abandonné l'idée d'aller au bahut pour la journée. Malheureusement, un aîné modèle ne ferait pas ce genre de choses ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se faire cette promesse débile ?!? Le point positif était qu'il n'éprouvait plus la même fureur que la veille et cela lui permettait d'avoir les idées claires. Le grand vide au creux de son estomac, lui, en revanche, subsistait. Et il n'avait même pas envie de le combler en mangeant, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Pour se réconforter, il se dit que quelles que soient les erreurs faîtes dans une vie, on avait toujours la possibilité de les réparer. Pour cela, il suffisait de le vouloir. Et lui, il voulait changer plus que tout. Il voulait retrouver le Sammy qu'il connaissait. Celui qui avait besoin de son grand frère et qui le regardait comme s'il était la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux. La réciproque était vraie et le plus vieux ne voulait pas qu'elle se transforme en sens unique. Pour accéder à son vœu le plus cher, c'était à lui de faire le premier pas.

Dans sa liste des choses à ne pas faire, il avait inscrit en gras : Ne pas ignorer le fait que Sammy était rentré bourré ! Si lui faisait des efforts pour être un meilleur grand frère, il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de laisser passer ce qui, à ses yeux, était une énorme bêtise. Il ne voulait plus être le simple spectateur de la déchéance de son petit frère. « Déchéance », ce mot était franchement inapproprié. C'était surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça. Ses agissements durant les deux dernières semaines dépassaient de loin la somme de toutes les âneries qu'il avait pu faire dans tout le restant de sa petite vie. Si le mot « sage » avait été inventé pour quelqu'un, ça aurait été pour Sammy !!! Et comme il le soulignait si régulièrement depuis le début de cette histoire, ses agissements ne lui ressemblaient pas. L'aîné devinait que son frangin lui cachait quelque chose mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Puisqu'il se trouvait sur un territoire inconnu, il ne savait pas encore comment résoudre ce problème. Malgré tout, il avait bien l'intention de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il avait fini de se préparer. Il regarda dans le petit réfrigérateur mais rien de ce qui s'y trouvait ne lui donnait envie. Il s'assit sur la chaise en attendant que le ronfleur daigne ouvrir les yeux. Plus il patientait et plus il sentait l'angoisse mélangée avec ce qui ressemblait à de la colère, réinvestir son corps. Il se leva et essaya de s'occuper l'esprit. Il remplit un verre d'eau, chercha de l'aspirine et posa le tout sur la table de chevet. Puis il regarda son petit frère dormir paisiblement et finit par se rasseoir au moment où le réveil se mit à sonner. Sammy fronça les sourcils mais ne desserra pas les paupières pour autant. Au son de sa respiration, Dean savait qu'il était réveillé. Son refus de se lever était certainement dû à deux choses : Il avait trop mal au crâne pour réagir et/ou il ne voulait pas affronter la colère de son frangin. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, qui lui parurent interminables, il l'entendit soupirer. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour avoir cette discussion après tout. Comme il le savait hors de danger, il prit sa veste et sortit de la chambre en direction du lycée.

Une fois dans l'enceinte de ce bahut qu'il chérissait tant, il se positionna de manière à avoir la porte d'entrée dans sa ligne de mire. Si quelques piailleuses virevoltaient en pénétrant dans l'établissement, une bonne majorité d'élèves affichaient, quant à eux, une mine triste et fatiguée. Même les deux blaireaux qui se disaient les amis de son frangin traînaient des pieds. Quand ils relevèrent la tête et l'aperçurent, ils eurent deux réactions totalement différentes. Le plus vieux observa les alentours, apparemment à la recherche de Sam. L'autre, Dereck, écarquilla ses yeux avant de les plisser en signe de défi et surtout de méfiance. Dean leur lança son plus magnifique sourire sadique : Il avait une furieuse envie de leur taper sur le crâne jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient pas d'autre choix que de se moucher par leur nombril, et en particulier le plus jeune des deux ! La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours l'obligea à se reconcentrer sur son objectif. Les élèves avaient, pour la plupart, rejoint leur classe. Seuls quelques retardataires couraient dans les couloirs. Et toujours pas de Sammy en vue. Il amorça son retour vers l'hôtel lorsqu'il vit un énorme sac de cours arriver précipitamment sur ses petites jambes. Il sourit, soulagé, avant de faire demi-tour et de regagner sa salle de classe. Avec un peu de chance, si la prof ne parlait pas trop fort, il pourrait peut-être dormir un peu !

***

Quand il entra dans la cafétéria, au moment du déjeuner, il repéra aussitôt son frangin. Il était attablé avec les deux délinquants qu'il considérait comme ses potes. Impossible de les zigouiller ceux-là ! En tous cas, pas en public ! Il se dirigea vers le self service et s'aperçut du coin de l'œil que son frère s'était levé et l'observait. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il allait lui faire des excuses mais, cette fois-ci, le petit Sammy allait devoir ramer car il ne cèderait pas. Il ne savait pas exactement si c'était le fait de ne pas avoir mangé depuis un bon moment ou l'espoir que tout allait finalement s'arranger, mais son appétit revint au galop. Il chargea son plateau d'une multitude de sandwichs tout frais et bien emballés et d'un bon paquet de frites qu'il arrosa de ketchup. Puis il partit s'installer à une table.

L'air penaud, son petit frère s'approchait de lui d'un pas mal assuré. Il avait mis ses mains dans ses poches et haussé les épaules pour mieux y enfouir sa tête. Ca avait toujours été sa façon de faire lorsqu'il se sentait fautif et voulait obtenir le pardon de son aîné. Etrangement, il réussissait à tous les coups. Quelque part, même si le plus vieux envisageait de tout faire pour ne pas craquer, le fait de retrouver cette attitude chez son cadet le rassurait.

Visiblement très mal à l'aise, son frangin s'assit en face de lui. Dean refusait de croiser son regard, celui qu'il connaissait bien, pour ne pas être tenté de lui pardonner trop vite. Il préféra donc plonger son nez dans sa barquette de frites. Sam essaya d'engager la conversation :

**- Ce matin, t'étais déjà parti quand je me suis réveillé. J'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire alors : merci ! L'aspirine c'était vraiment une bonne idée … En plus du reste … Dis, t'as réussi à dormir ? … Non, j'te demande ça parce que t'as une tête à faire peur … T'avais un rendez-vous ce matin ? … Non, parce que c'est la deuxième fois que t'arrives au lycée avant moi en deux jours alors, j'me demandais …**

Dean se concentrait sur ses frites. Ne pas répondre et surtout ne pas le regarder était les mots d'ordre. Il voulait le faire mariner encore un peu. Son petit frère devait comprendre que ses actes avaient des conséquences et qu'il devrait assumer. Ce dernier poursuivait son monologue.

**- Tu sais j'ai failli pas me réveiller … Pourtant le réveil a fait un bouquant d'enfer … C'est le monde à l'envers, tu trouves pas ?**

L'aîné avait une furieuse envie de lui demander s'il en avait fini avec ses questions mais il se retint.

**- En plus, je suis arrivé à la bourre en cours … Tu le savais ? … Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant … Mais j'ai eu de la chance, la prof a rien dit … … … Deeaan !**

D'accord, là c'était trop. Le ton suppliant avec lequel il avait prononcé son prénom l'obligea à réagir.

**- C'est normal, t'avais que cinq minutes de retard.**

Et voilà, il avait lâché ses frites et maintenant il était obligé de soutenir son regard. Sammy lui faisait encore le coup de ses yeux de chiots. Malgré tout, il essaya de garder une certaine froideur. Se remémorer l'état de son cadet durant la nuit l'y aida fortement.

**- Ah ouais, tu m'as vu … Euh, Dean ? J'crois bien que l'alcool et moi, on fait pas bon ménage, hein ?**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Non, en fait, je suis sûr ! Rien que de voir la lunettes des toilettes maintenant, j'ai envie de vomir … J'suis pas prêt de recommencer, tu peux me croire ! **

**- Tant mieux.**

**- Hé, Dean ? J'me rappelle pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. J'ai dit ou j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

A entendre cette question, la colère se rappela à son bon souvenir.

**- Quoi ? Tu veux dire, mis à part rentrer complètement bourré et être tombé inconscient dans mes bras ?**

**- Ah, oui … C'était pour ça la douche ? **Chuchota-t-il.

Et voilà la deuxième question débile !

**- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, bordel ? T'es tombé comme une masse, d'un seul coup. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tu déconnes vraiment en ce moment et ça me plaît pas du tout ! Je ne suis peut-être pas un exemple comme grand frère mais ce genre de choses, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé à moi. D'accord ?**

**- D'accord … Mais pourquoi tu dis qu't'es pas un exemple ?**

Alors là c'était le pompon !Etait-il possible que son frangin n'ait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait balancé la nuit dernière ? Il sentit qu'on l'épiait et avisa les deux blaireaux qui les regardaient près de la porte.

**- Tu devrais aller en cours maintenant. Regarde, t'as tes deux complices de débauche qui t'attendent.**

Sam se retourna. Dereck et Tristan lui faisaient des signes de tête pour qu'il les rejoigne. Il acquiesça, montrant qu'il avait compris et qu'il arrivait. Puis il se remit face à son aîné. Il se leva mais ne quitta ses yeux à aucun moment.

**- Dean, euh … même si je ne me souviens pas de tout … juste … enfin, pour tout ce que j'ai fait ou dit … je suis désolé … et ce soir, je rentre direct après les cours.**

Les voilà les excuses qu'il attendait ! En bonus, Sammy venait d'accepter de se plier à sa demande de revenir tôt. Plus ils passeraient de temps ensemble et mieux il pourrait veiller sur lui. Dans son regard, il pouvait aisément lire la sincérité de ses regrets. Décidément ce gamin avait un don. Jamais de toute sa vie, l'aîné n'avait réussi à lui en vouloir plus de dix minutes. Son attitude, ses yeux … oui surtout son regard. Avec celui-ci son cadet pouvait tout obtenir de lui. La routine avait du bon parfois. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

**- Ouais, c'est bon, va en cours ! **

Il le regardait s'éloigner quand une évidence lui traversa l'esprit. Il l'interpella :

**- Hé, Sammy ! T'as mangé ?**

Question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse : son appétit d'oiseau ajouté à un fort sentiment de culpabilité ne lui avait certainement pas laissé de répit pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Et pour ne rien arrangé, le peu qu'il avait ingurgité la veille avait atterrit au fond des toilettes. Par conséquent, il ne fut pas étonné de la réponse.

**- Non, j'avais pas très faim.**

Il lui lança alors un des multiples sandwichs entassés sur son plateau et lui ordonna :

**- Mange !**

Son petit frère lui sourit, résigné. Puis il alla rejoindre ses amis tout en mâchonnant son repas improvisé. L'aîné était plutôt satisfait. C'était une bonne chose de faite ! Le vide commençait à se résorber. Il allait pouvoir passer à la suite : Retrouver leur complicité et peut-être, par la même occasion, apprendre ce qui tourmentait son cadet.


	14. Chapter 14

Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot en ce moment et, parfois, je l'avoue, je perds du temps à dormir !!!! lol ! Bon j'espère que vous n'allez pas me frapper à coups de mails !!!

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et gros bisous à Jubei/Kazuki qui continue de me laisser de très sympathiques reviews malgré sa p'tite déprime (j'espère que tu vas mieux).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 13.**

Sam avait tenu parole, ce qui ravit son aîné. Chaque soir, ce dernier l'attendait à la sortie et ils rentraient à l'hôtel ensemble. Dean avait mis ses différentes petites amies en _stand by_ jusqu'au week-end suivant. Quand son petit frère s'en était inquiété, il lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait savoir faire des pauses de temps en temps. En réalité, il avait bien autre chose en tête. Et de toutes façons, il avait déjà goûté à bon nombre d'entre elles. Sauf peut-être, celle-là ou encore celle-ci ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes à lui faire du gringue ? C'était son boulot d'ordinaire ! Et puis ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Il décida donc de déjeuner seul, comme à son habitude. Il s'assit à une des tables et commençait à manger lorsque Cindy et ses « mini-elle » s'installèrent juste derrière lui. Elle jaquetait sans cesse sous les rires bêtas des greluches qui buvaient ses paroles. Son appétit n'étant pas tout à fait assouvi, il envisagea de changer de place. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il aperçut Sam pénétrer dans la cafétéria, se diriger vers lui et s'installer à sa table. Le plus vieux s'étonna de le voir sans les deux autres taches :

**- Où sont Grincheux et Simplet ?**

Son petit frère lui fit une moue de désapprobation mais daigna toutefois lui répondre.

**- Ils préparent des plans pour le week-end mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. **

Dean essaya de prendre un air détaché mais il ressentit un énorme soulagement à entendre ces quelques mots. Derrière lui, Cindy y allait toujours de ses commentaires à deux balles. Cette fois-ci, elle déblatérait sur le mauvais goût vestimentaire de Clara :

**- … Et en plus, ça ne lui va pas du tout ! Ah non, vraiment les filles, les tenues de camouflage, je trouve que c'est d'un mauvais goût ! C'est franchement pas féminin ! Jamais il y en aura dans mon dressing.**

L'aîné des Winchester avait envie de lui faire bouffer par les narines, le coussin où elle avait délicatement déposé son royal fessier. Il adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil à son petit frère. Puis il se retourna et déclara à la blondasse :

**- De toutes façons, même si ton placard était plein à craquer de tenues de camouflage, tu serais pas foutu de les trouver ! J'parie que c'matin quand on a parlé du cycle de Krebs en bio, t'as pensé à la chandeleur. Oh ! Et pour info, un hebdomadaire, ce n'est pas un animal du désert avec une bosse … Et non, tu ne confonds pas avec celui qui a deux bosses ! J't'aurais bien dit que je sortirai avec toi quand les poules auront des dents mais t'es tellement occupée à te regarder le cul que t'as certainement pas remarqué que les piafs n'en avaient pas. Alors pour plus de sécurité - et parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie de te voir peinturlurée sur la pas de ma porte ce soir - je préfère t'informer qu'il n'est pas prévu que les poules aient des p'tites quenottes avant que tu perdes définitivement ton dentier !**

La pompom girl s'offusqua. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien n'en sortit. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri strident d'indignation, se leva, imitée de ses groupies, attrapa son coussin rose bonbon et s'éloigna, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard incendiaire. Satisfait, Dean se réinstalla face à son petit frère qui pouffait. Devant son air, à la fois hilare et interloqué, il lui expliqua :

**- Ca fait bien vingt minutes qu'elle essaie d'attirer mon attention et qu'elle me gonfle à critiquer toutes les filles avec qui je suis sorti. Moi, faut pas me chercher !**

Sur ces mots, il enfourna une pleine fourchetée de pâtes ruisselantes de sauce bolognaise. Bon sang, ce que ça faisait du bien ! En face de lui, Sammy gardait le sourire. Ca aussi, c'était réconfortant. Soudain il se rendit compte d'un p'tit quelque chose qui ne lui convenait pas du tout :

**- Sammy ?** L'intéressé souleva un sourcil interrogateur. **Les cours reprennent dans moins de trente minutes et je ne vois toujours pas de plateau devant toi.**

**- Bah, tu sais j'ai pas très … **

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Le regard qu'il lui lançait devait donc être suffisamment éloquent. Il vit son cadet se lever, prendre un plateau, se servir et se réinstaller en face de lui.

**- Satisfait ?** Lui lança-t-il, boudeur.

**- Ch'rai chatischfait quand t'auras tout ava'é !** Lui répondit-il, la bouche pleine de tarte.

Résigné, Sammy entreprit de picorer ce qu'il y avait devant lui, sans grande motivation. Quand la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit, il lui restait encore une pomme. Il la saisit et expliqua avec un sourire ironique :

**- J'la garde pour quatre heures !**

Cette fois, ce fut l'aîné qui abdiqua.

***

A la sortie des cours et pour le troisième après-midi de suite, Sam retrouva Dean adossé sur le mur, en face de l'entrée du lycée. Il s'avança vers lui, son gros sac sur le dos et les mains dans les poches. L'attitude du plus jeune des Winchester était pleine de sens pour son aîné. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire mais ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Il se lança :

**- Dean, heu ... il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque et peut-être aux archives … pour un … truc que je dois faire demain.**

Rien d'étonnant là-dedans. Le problème était certainement ailleurs. Le plus vieux décida de l'accompagner. Il se décolla du mur et allait faire un premier pas lorsqu'il entendit Sammy soupirer, puis expliquer :

**- Ca va sûrement me prendre des heures. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, hein ! Je ne rentrerai pas tard, c'est promis.**

D'accord ! Le message était clair : il ne voulait pas qu'il l'accompagne. C'était quoi le problème ?

**- Non mais, bien sûr, si t'as pas confiance en moi, t'as qu'à v'nir !** Ajouta rapidement son cadet, sur un ton faussement outré.

Dean admettait que sa façon d'agir devait être agaçante pour son petit frère. Il passait son temps à le coller et lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire. Les trois derniers jours avaient été plutôt calmes et il savait que Sammy faisait des efforts pour redevenir le garçon mature qu'il avait toujours été. Il réfléchit à une manière de dire : _J'vais essayer de te montrer que j'ai confiance en toi en inventant une excuse bidon pour te laisser seul MAIS je me sentirais bien mieux si tu rentrais le plus tôt possible._

Il lui lança donc :

**- Non. C'est bon. J'ai des trucs à faire de toutes façons. Mais j'te préviens, j'ai la dalle, alors on mange pas trop tard ce soir ! **

Sammy arbora un sourire entendu et il le regarda s'éloigner avant de prendre le chemin de l'hôtel.

***

Dean était étendu sur le lit en train de feuilleter un magazine. A côté de lui, se trouvait un énorme livre à la couverture sinistre et peu avenante. Quand il entendit son cadet arriver, il balança rapidement sa formidable lecture et ouvrit le roman a une page quelconque. Il voulait toujours devenir un aîné modèle aux yeux de Sam, mais, conscient qu'il en était encore loin, il essayait d'en donner au moins l'illusion. Malgré ses précautions, quand le plus jeune entra dans la pièce, il lui lança un regard suspicieux. L'irréprochable grand frère fit comme si de rien n'était et demanda :

**- Déjà rentré ? T'as trouvé ce qu'il te fallait ?**

**- Ouais, impeccable ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

L'honnêteté étant la base de leur relation fraternelle, il finit par admettre :

**- Bah, je dois faire une synthèse sur ce bouquin ! Mais je dois bien avouer que j'ai du mal.**

**- C'est normal, tu le tiens à l'envers.**

Aussitôt, Dean retourna le livre pour constater finalement qu'il le tenait bien à l'endroit. Il venait de se faire avoir par son cadet dont les yeux brillaient tellement il se retenait d'exploser de rire. Sans un mot, il lui lança un _« D'accord, tu m'as bien eu pour cette fois, mais ma vengeance sera terrible ! » _Sam reprit un semblant de sérieux et lui proposa :

**- Ca te dirait d'aller manger un bout au fast-food d'en face ?**

Bien que très étonné de cette suggestion, l'aîné l'accueillit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

***

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, une jolie blonde s'approcha de leur table et s'adressa directement au plus jeune :

**- Salut Sammy ! Euh, pardon, j'veux dire Sam !**

L'interpellé devint tout rouge. Elle se tourna vers le plus vieux et se présenta :

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Line !**

**- Enchanté, moi c'est Dean !** Répondit-il, tout sourire.

S'en suivirent quelques banalités avant qu'elle ne reparte rejoindre ses amies. Dean l'avait observée pendant l'échange. Elle était tout à fait charmante. Elle paraissait plus vieille que son petit frère mais n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Une sorte de bouffée d'orgueil l'envahit soudainement : C'était bien son frangin ! Celui-ci était passé par toutes les couleurs et de temps à autre, il lui avait lancé des regards de mise en garde. Le comportement de son petit frère l'amusait au plus haut point et quelques boutades bien senties eurent beaucoup de mal à ne pas traverser sa bouche. Mais en grand frère « idéal » qu'il était, il avait attendu qu'elle tourne les talons avant de l'asticoter :

**- Ben, dis donc ! C'est qu'tu m'avais caché ça « Sammy-Euh-pardon-Sam » ! Si tu continues comme ça, il va peut-être falloir que je t'achète un rasoir … Oh, j'y pense : Est-ce que tu connais l'histoire des p'tites abeilles qui butinent le pollen des fleurs ???**

**- Pfffff !**

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. En revanche, c'est avec beaucoup de joie qu'il vit rougir son frangin à nouveau. Il se dit que les trois jours qu'ils venaient de passer s'étaient plutôt bien déroulés et il était ravi d'avoir retrouvé leur complicité d'antan. Il se surprit à espérer que cette situation perdure. Mais son instinct le rappela à l'ordre : il sentait que quelque chose de négatif allait se produire. Il essaya de chasser cette pensée et se réintéressa au moment présent.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Bisous à tous ceux qui, en plus, me laissent des commentaires et des reviews.

Et Jubei/Kazuki, j'attends ta fic avec impatience !!! Comme tu dirais : Muaaaack ! lol

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 14.**

Le lendemain matin, leur arrivée au lycée se déroula comme à l'ordinaire. Pendant que Sam allait saluer les deux neuneux de service, Dean partit rejoindre sa classe en traînant des pieds. Devant la porte, une fille l'attendait. Elle le regardait approcher avec un sourire enjôleur. Quand il se planta devant elle, les sourcils relevés en signe d'interrogation, elle lui demanda de sa voix doucereuse :

**-Alors beau brun, à quelle heure tu passes me prendre ce soir ?**

Quoi ? De quoi pouvait bien parler cette blonde ? Et puis c'était qui d'abord ?

**- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! Ca fait presque une semaine que j'attends ça ! Tu m'as promis, Dean ! **Supplia-t-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse.

Ah, oui ! Enfin, il se rappela avoir parlé de ce rencard à son frère. Mais depuis, ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Il avait autre chose à gérer et aucune envie de sortir. De toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, il essaya de reporter le rendez-vous à une date ultérieure, proche du jamais.

**- Ah ouais, c'est con ça ! Non parce que j'ai d'autres plans pour la soirée.**

**- Non, non, non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! J'ai passé des heures à faire les boutiques pour me trouver la tenue idéale et hier j'ai même séché les cours pour aller chez le coiffeur. Regarde ! C'est réussi, tu ne trouves pas ?**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait lui, de son shopping et de son ravalement de façade ! Mis à part le grand vide qui transparaissait dans ses yeux, l'envie et la ténacité prenaient des allures de menace dans le regard de cette fille. Dean tenta une nouvelle tactique :

**- Ah ouais, c'est … super ! Mais … le problème, tu vois, c'est que mon petit frère ne va pas bien en ce moment et je …**

**- Et alors t'es pas son père et il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. Alors, je t'attends chez moi à dix-huit heures tapantes, comme prévu ! Et ne sois pas en retard !**

Il la regarda s'éloigner en se tortillant, comme si le balai qu'elle avait dans le cul avait l'option vibreur. Elle venait de faire trois erreurs : la première, elle n'aurait pas dû lui couper la parole ; La deuxième, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui donner des ordres. Seul son père avait ce droit ! Et la troisième, elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû accorder aussi peu d'intérêt aux problèmes de Sammy. En tant qu'aîné, il était de son devoir de veiller au bien être de son petit frère. Etait-elle donc fille unique ou tout simplement égoïste pour ne s'occuper que de sa p'tite personne ? Par conséquent, ce soir, elle allait pouvoir planté le bâton qu'elle avait dans les fesses et s'appuyer dessus car elle allait attendre longtemps, si longtemps que ce morceau de bois mort allait certainement reprendre racines !

Il se retourna pour jeter un œil à son cadet mais celui-ci et ses deux amis avaient déjà disparus. Il se résigna à entrer dans cette classe pour y subir sa première heure de cours.

Quand il en sortit au bout d'un temps qui lui avait paru interminable, il sentit qu'on l'observait. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui l'épiait et fut surpris de découvrir son frangin. A cette distance, il paraissait bien pâle. L'aîné lui fit un petit signe auquel Sammy répondit par un timide sourire avant de repartir avec son gros sac. Il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce que le phénomène se renouvelle, et ce, plusieurs fois dans la journée.

***

Le soir, à l'hôtel, le plus jeune s'était sagement installé à la petite table et il avait entrepris de faire ses devoirs. Dean était affalé sur le lit et essayait de lire le roman sur lequel il était censé faire une synthèse. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Malgré tout, il continuait sa lecture. Il devait montrer le bon exemple. Pourtant il ne cessait de repenser à l'attitude étrange de son cadet durant la journée. Il lui cachait quelque chose. C'était flagrant. Il avait envie d'aborder le sujet avec lui mais comme à son habitude, les mots lui manquaient. En plus, à le voir bosser de cette manière, il n'avait pas l'air si différent que d'ordinaire. Il se faisait peut-être des idées. Il essaya de se remettre à sa tâche. De quoi parlait ce bouquin au fait ? Il soupira encore une fois, quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il sortit de sa réflexion et décrocha.

**_- Dean !_**

**- Papa ?**

**_- Bordel, Dean ! Je croyais que tu devais surveiller Sammy ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?! Et t'étais où pendant qu'il faisait le con ?_**

**- Attends, attends, papa. De quoi tu parles ? **

**_- De quoi je parle ? DE QUOI JE PARLE !? J'espère que Sam est avec toi !_**

**- Oui, il est à côté de moi … **

**_- Figure-toi que le proviseur m'a appelé et autant dire que ça ne me plaît pas du tout !_**

**- Comment ça le proviseur t'as appelé ? **

**_- Je vous ai laissé tous les deux parce que je te faisais confiance pour veiller sur Sammy ! Tu étais censé le surveiller !_**

**- Mais oui, je surveille Sammy ! … **

**_- Arrête, Dean ! Si tu le surveillais si bien que ça, j'imagine qu'il n'aurait pas fait toutes ces conneries ! ..._**

**- Si tu le dis … **

**_- Pourquoi a-t-il eu besoin de voler une voiture ?_**

**- Voler une voiture ? Sammy ? Non, je ne … **

**_- Si je te le dis ! C'est bien Sammy qui a piqué une bagnole, dimanche dernier._**

**- Ah, dimanche dernier … **

**_- Oui ! Il a aussi été vu en train d'entrer par effraction dans une maison avec deux autres jeunes de son âge …_**

Tout d'abord surpris par la dureté du ton employé par son père, Dean reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il refusait catégoriquement de croire les événements qu'il lui relatait. Et pourtant, tout concordait. De plus, il voyait son petit frère rapetisser sur sa chaise. Il était tellement blanc qu'il en était presque transparent. L'aîné en avait presque oublié d'écouter son père mais il entendit quelque chose qui confirma ses doutes :

**_- … Il paraîtrait que lundi soir, il titubait seul dans les rues, en, je cite : « état d'ébriété avancé » !_**

**- En état d'ébriété avancé… **

Il avait répété la phrase pour voir la réaction de Sammy qui, cette fois-ci, détourna son regard. Une colère sourde vint bourdonner dans ses oreilles.

**- Oui, je comprends … **avait-il fini par admettre mais John insista.

**_- Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, c'est votre prof de j'sais plus quoi qui les a vus ! Mme Mc Quelque chose ! Parce que tout ça s'est passé près de chez elle en plus !!!_**

**- Elle les a vu … **

**_- Oui, elle les a vu et elle est vraiment sûre d'elle ! Est-ce que tu écoutes ce que je te dis là ?_**

**- Oui … **

**_- Bon alors, le proviseur m'a reproché de ne pas m'occuper suffisamment de vous et que si le comportement de mon fils ne changeait pas rapidement, il n'hésiterait pas à nous foutre une assistante sociale au cul ! EST-CE QUE TU CROIS VRAIMENT QU'ON PEUT SE PERMETTRE CE GENRE DE CHOSE ?_**

**- Non, on ne peut pas se le permettre … **

**_- Je ne peux vraiment pas m'occuper de ça ! Je dois finir cette chasse._**

**- Oui je comprends … **

Son père hurlait au téléphone et il comprenait sa colère car lui-même se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'était levé. Maintenant, il arpentait nerveusement l'espace situé entre les deux lits pour essayer de se calmer. Sam ne le regardait toujours pas, il avait baissé et enfoui sa tête dans ses épaules. Son attitude était éloquente. C'était comme s'il avouait sa culpabilité mais sans prononcer aucun mot.

**_- Je veux que toute cette histoire soit réglée quand je reviendrai !_**

**- D'accord … je vais régler ça … **

La conversation téléphonique touchait à sa fin et son frangin avait dû le comprendre car il se raidit sur sa chaise. Il devait certainement appréhender la réaction de son aîné et il n'allait pas être déçu parce que celui-ci était hors de lui. Pour ne rien arranger, leur père ajouta :

**_- C'est un ordre Dean !_**

**- Oui monsieur … **

**_- Et Dean ! Ne me déçois pas ! C'est compris ?_**

**- Oui monsieur. **

Il entendit le craquement et le bip-bip qui indiquaient que John avait raccroché et que la discussion était close. Il raccrocha à son tour. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, le dos tourné à son cadet, histoire d'assimiler les dernières informations. Puis il reposa le téléphone sur le chevet. Sans se retourner, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

**- T'aurais pas quelque chose à me raconter par hasard, Sam ?**


	16. Chapter 16

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Bonne lecture à vous !!!

Jubei/Kazuki, je te rappelle que tu ne devrais pas lire les deux prochains chapitres (celui-ci inclus) : je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu me déteste à vie, lol ! En plus il est court !!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 15.**

A cette interrogation qui n'en était pas réellement une, il entendit son frangin déglutir difficilement.

**- Dean …** tenta-t-il, suppliant.

Puisqu'il lui tournait le dos, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage repentant de son petit frère. En revanche, juste en entendant la manière dont il avait prononcé son prénom, il imaginait très bien ses petits yeux de chien battu. Si Sam comptait s'en sortir comme ça, c'est qu'il avait mal évalué l'intensité de la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Il se retourna, hors de lui :

**- Non mais, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Ca ne t'a pas suffit de gerber toute la nuit parce que t'as eu l'idée brillante de jouer les poivrots ?! Dis-moi qu'elle a halluciné la vieille Mc Allister ! T'as quand même pas piqué sa caisse ?! … Oh, j'te parle !**

Sam avait baissé la tête, pénitent. Apparemment, aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa gorge. L'aîné voyait bien à quel point il s'en voulait d'avoir fait autant de bêtises. Et malgré sa fureur, il se surprit à penser qu'il était trop dur avec lui. Il essaya donc de se calmer. Mais il voulait comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il agisse de cette manière. Il tenta donc de l'encourager à parler :

**- Ok ! Dis-moi au moins pourquoi t'as fait ça … Sam ! Bordel, dis quelque chose ! … Tu vois là, j'ai vraiment les nerfs mais à côté de papa c'est …**

**- J'vois pas c'qu'il vient faire là-dedans, lui !** Explosa-t-il, soudainement.

Dean baignait dans un flou artistique. Le changement de comportement de son petit frère avait été brutal et il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire de si offensant. Il argumenta :

**- Ah, non. Tu vois pas ? Je te rappelle que c'est ton père et qu'il s'inquiète pour …**

**- Ah, ouais ? Et il s'inquiéterait de quoi exactement ? Pour moi ? Ben alors là, laisse-moi te dire que j'y crois pas du tout. J'pense plutôt qu'il avait peur d'être obligé d'arrêter sa chasse. Tu crois pas ? Si ça se trouve, le dirlo l'a appelé à un mauvais moment, comme quand c'est nous qui l'appelons … **

**- Stop, Sam ! Ca suffit ! Tu vas te calmer tout de suite ! …**

Il l'avait interrompu sèchement. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dénigrer leur père de cette manière. Ce n'était quand même pas lui qui avait fait toutes ces conneries et il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait être responsable des agissements débiles de son plus jeune fils. Il poursuivit :

**- … Je ne te permets pas de parler de papa comme ça. Si je te dis qu'il était inquiet pour toi, c'est que c'est vrai ! Le proviseur l'a menacé de nous mettre une assistante sociale sur le dos et …**

**- Ben, voyons ! J'vois pas pourquoi il s'inquiète : C'est le père de l'année, non ? Au moindre problème, il est toujours là pour nous… **

**- Sam !**

La moutarde lui montait au nez et si son frangin ne se calmait pas tout de suite, il allait lui en coller une ! Malheureusement, Sam ne se gêna pas pour poursuivre ses allégations avec un ton quelque peu ironique.

**- Et puis dis-moi, s'il avait quelque chose à me dire alors pourquoi il n'a pas demandé à me parler au téléphone ? Pourquoi c'est toi qu'il a engueulé ? Il n'était pas inquiet, il était furax. Et pourquoi ? C'est à cause de mes conneries ? Non, c'est parce que t'as pas été foutu de me surveiller correctement alors qu'il t'en avait donné l'ordre ! Ose dire que c'est pas vrai, hein ? … Non, parce que si j'ai tord, t'aurais peut-être dû profiter de cet appel pour lui dire que t'en as marre de suivre ses ordres et que c'est à lui de s'occuper de moi et pas à toi ! … **

Dean restait muet face au flot de paroles incompréhensibles que son cadet débitait.

**- … Après tout je suis peut-être une charge pour toi ?! … **

Mais de quoi était-il en train de parler ?

**- … Tu te bornes à être là pour moi juste parce qu'il te l'a ordonné, hein ? … … … **

Quoi ? Pourquoi Sam disait-il une chose pareille ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question débile ?

**- … C'est ça !?! … **demanda le plus jeune avec horreur.

Tout ça n'avait de toute évidence aucun sens pour l'aîné. Il ne savait pas comment réagir pour palier l'attitude déroutante de son petit frère. Lui qui était si calme d'ordinaire. On pouvait même dire qu'il avait une patience d'ange par rapport aux élucubrations de son grand frère et de la vie qu'il menait contre son gré. Comment avait-il pu passer du gentil Sammy repentant au fou furieux qui le regardait avec ses yeux exorbités, en quelques minutes ?

Le plus vieux avait perdu le fil entre le début de la conversation et la fin. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que ça engendre un changement de situation aussi radical ?

Sam avait l'air tout aussi perdu que lui. Il le fixait, visiblement embrouillé dans ses pensées. Tout à coup, Il le vit serrer les poings. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées. A présent, il regardait son grand frère avec appréhension. Dean comprenait qu'il attendait une réaction de sa part mais il ne savait même pas sur quel sujet il devait réagir. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait même plus quelle était la question de départ. Alors, il restait là, sans parler, ni même bouger, se contentant de fixer ce petit frère qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. L'anxiété qui transparaissait dans le regard de Sam se transforma soudain en une colère mal contrôlée. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa ses yeux, rageur. Puis, sans un mot, il quitta la chambre à grandes enjambées, en claquant la porte.

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'aîné pour prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. A la base, c'était lui qui était furieux contre son frangin et non l'inverse ! Alors, comment se faisait-il que ce soit Sammy qui soit sorti en claquant la porte ? D'ailleurs, où était-il parti ? Et s'il allait rejoindre ses deux potes de débauche pour faire une nouvelle connerie ? Et si cette fois, il se mettait réellement en danger ?

Il se précipita à l'extérieur de la chambre, rattrapa Sam en courant et se planta devant lui, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

**- Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Tu vas où, là ?**

**- Lâche-moi ! **Lui invectiva sèchement Sam en le poussant.

Malgré la violence du coup porté, l'aîné ne broncha pas. En plus de l'anxiété qui le tiraillait, la colère reprenait ses droits au sein de son corps et ça lui donnait une force supplémentaire. Cette fois-ci, il était décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et il irait jusqu'au bout :

**- Alors là, sûrement pas ! Tu restes ici, on n'en a pas fini !**

**- T'es pas papa ! T'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! Fous-moi la paix !**

**- Non, je ne suis pas papa, mais je suis l'aîné ! Alors tu n'iras nulle part ! **Rappela le plus vieux des deux, en tentant de contenir la fureur qui menaçait de le faire exploser.

**- Ah, ouais ? … Et comment tu comptes m'en empêcher ? **Le défia son inconscient de frangin.

Là, il n'aurait pas dû ! Dean ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il attrapa le bras de son frère, se pencha et le chargea sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Il le transporta vers la chambre. Sam lui martelait le dos avec ses poings, tout en hurlant :

**- Lâche-moi ! Bordel, lâche-moi, Dean ! Laisse-moi redescendre ! J'te dis de me laisser redescendre ! Dean ! … J'te déteste, tu m'entends, j'te déteste !**

Oh, ça, non ! Il n'allait pas le lâcher. Il voulait des réponses à ses questions et il les obtiendrait ; quelle que soit la manière dont il devrait lui arracher des aveux. Quant au fait que son petit frère le détestait, c'était la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'il entendait ça et ça lui irritait les oreilles, pour être poli ! Et s'il n'arrêtait pas de faire le con alors son cadet aurait de bonnes raisons de le haïr cette fois !!!

De retour dans la petite pièce, l'aîné claqua la porte d'un coup de talon et balança sans ménagement son fardeau sur le lit. Cette fois, la coupe était pleine mais il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qu'il aurait à regretter par la suite. Il inspira un grand coup et avec son index pointé à deux centimètres du visage de Sam, il lança d'un ton sec :

**- Alors maintenant, tu vas m'écouter ! T'as pas intérêt à l'ouvrir, ni à bouger de ton pieu. C'est clair ?**


	17. Chapter 17

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'envoie leurs si sympathiques commentaires !

Jubei/Kazuki, merci de ne pas me détester à vie, lol ! Ce chapitre là est encore très court et en plus il est mal coupé ! Alors toujours pas énervée ? mdr !!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 16.**

Le regard de son cadet lançait des éclairs. Il avait les yeux brillants de colère mais il n'amorça pas le moindre mouvement et ne desserra pas les dents. Dean s'éloigna de lui pour instaurer une distance de sécurité : S'ils restaient aussi proches, ils risquaient d'en venir aux mains. Il aurait facilement le dessus mais ça n'arrangerait rien. Tout en continuant de le fixer, il recommença à arpenter la pièce nerveusement. Etrangement et contrairement à son habitude, il avait des choses à dire et il fallait que ça sorte. Il se lança :

**- Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais te dire ce que je ressens et là j'dois dire que je ne sais pas trop par où commencer ! D'abord je suis en colère ! Oh, non, non, non ! Je ne suis pas en colère ! Je suis bien plus que ça ! Mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour te dire à quel point je suis furax ! C'est quoi toutes ces conneries que tu fais ces derniers temps ? T'as l'intention de montrer que t'es devenu un p'tit con ? Non, parce que là c'est réussi ! Et encore j'suis sûr que j'sais pas la moitié de ce que tu as fait ! J'me plante ? Non, non, réponds pas, c'est pas la peine ! Crois-moi : tu ne sortiras pas de cette piaule le temps que je n'serai pas persuadé que je suis au courant de tout. Ah, tu veux que je te lâche ! Et ben là, tu rêves ! J'peux t'assurer que maintenant j'vais te coller comme la ficelle d'un string dans le cul d'une blonde …**

Impressionnant comme les mots pouvaient sortir facilement quand il était énervé ! Son petit frère devenait livide mais il poursuivit :

**- Oh ! Et puis, y a pas qu'ça ! J'suis aussi déçu ! Mais alors, vraiment déçu ! J'ai tout fait pour convaincre papa de nous laisser ici, pour que tu puisses continuer de bosser dans ce bahut de merde. Je savais que t'en avais marre d'être baladé à droite et à gauche. Et puis, pour une fois que t'avais trouvé des potes sympas … D'ailleurs, ceux-là, j'aurais deux mots à leur dire ! … Mais non ! Au lieu de profiter de l'occase, toi, tu fais des conneries ! Conneries, soit dit en passant, que je ne découvre que maintenant de la bouche de papa. T'as été super balèze sur ce coup là. Moi qui croyais te connaître, je me suis bien fait avoir. Tu m'as baladé sans sourciller. Jamais j'aurais pensé ça de toi ! Non, jamais ! Et tu veux savoir le pire dans tout ça ?...**

En prononçant ces quelques phrases, Dean prit conscience que c'était ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal. Il se sentait comme trahi par la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Mais un simple coup d'œil à son petit frère lui fit comprendre qu'il exagérait. Recroquevillé sur le lit, Sam avait du mal à soutenir son regard. Ses yeux brillants de colère avaient largement fait la place à des larmes de repentir. Malheureusement l'aîné n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de parler. Il éprouvait le besoin d'évacuer toute sa rancœur :

**- Oui, je crois vraiment que le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que j'ai honte ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne t'es pas gêné l'autre soir, quand t'étais bourré, pour me dire que tu faisais tout comme moi ! « Mais Dean, toi aussi tu bois de l'alcool », « Et Dean, toi tu rentres bien à l'heure que tu veux ! » Ca m'étonne que tu ne m'aies pas encore sorti que « moi aussi je pique des caisses » ! Tu suis mon exemple, c'est ça ? … Alors c'est ça l'image que t'as de moi ? Je ne suis qu'un gros branleur, menteur, irresponsable et alcoolo, tout juste bon à respecter les ordres de papa ? Non, parce que c'est vrai ! En plus de tous ces défauts, j'suis vraiment trop con pour prendre des décisions par moi-même !**

**- Non, Dean … J'ai jamais pensé … **Essaya d'articuler Sam entre deux sanglots, mais son aîné n'y prêta attention qu'en partie.

**- Ah, ça c'est sûr, t'as pas pensé ! C'est pas toi ça. T'es plus réfléchi que ça d'habitude. Et ben j'vais t'dire, moi aussi j'ai gambergé et finalement t'as p't être raison. C'est vrai que c'est à papa de s'occuper de toi. De quoi je me mêle, hein ? Après tout, j'suis quoi moi pour toi ? Rien ! En plus, j'suis vraiment un très mauvais exemple … Non c'est vrai, tout bien réfléchi … Tu sais, j'vais avoir dix-huit ans le mois prochain. Il est temps que je mène ma propre vie, de mon côté. J'vais te laisser avec papa. Ce sera mieux pour toi …**

**- Non ! Fais pas ça !**

Sammy avait hurlé ses quelques paroles le souffle court, les yeux épouvantés et noyés de larmes. Le plus vieux se figea. Il observait son frère qui le suppliait du regard de ne pas l'abandonner. Un sentiment étrange fit son apparition : Il se sentait soulagé. C'était inconcevable puisque ce qu'il venait de faire était à la fois méchant et égoïste. Comment pouvait-il se sentir mieux alors qu'il venait de faire souffrir son petit frère ?

Ca avait été plus fort que lui : Il avait éprouvé un besoin vital d'entendre qu'il comptait toujours pour Sammy. D'accord, il n'était pas un grand frère modèle et il ne le serait sûrement jamais, mais il faisait tout ce qui était possible pour lui. Et ça l'avait anéanti de penser que Sam serait mieux sans lui. Parce que de son côté, il n'irait jamais bien sans son petit frère. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré, il évalua les dégâts : Vraiment, il était allé trop loin ! Il devait rattraper le coup et ça n'allait pas être facile. Comment faire prendre conscience à son frangin qu'il était tellement important à ses yeux que jamais il ne pourrait le laisser tomber ? Il soupira et attendit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

**- J'aurais bien aimé que tu cogites un peu aux conséquences avant de déconner … et ce que tu as dit, bordel mais quel paquet de conneries ! Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que, quand papa me demande de veiller sur toi, c'est pas un ordre pour moi mais une évidence. Que si je le fais, c'est pas parce que je lui obéis comme un espèce d'abruti dont le peu de cervelle aurait été écrabouillée au broyeur, mais plutôt parce que c'est ce que je veux … **Il s'interrompit quelques secondes.** J'ai rien à dire de plus … sauf peut être que … maintenant, la balle est dans ton camp.**

Il s'arrêta là. Son petit frère semblait regarder ses genoux. Mais enfouie dans ses épaules, sa tête était secouée par les regrets et le chagrin. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage et tombaient sur son tee-shirt. Après une minute d'un silence salutaire, Dean vint s'asseoir sur son lit, en face de son inconsolable frangin. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas su se contrôler et maintenant il s'en voulait d'avoir été si impitoyable avec son petit frère. Il devait dire quelque chose pour tenter de le réconforter. Il réfléchit un instant et reprit la parole d'une voix douce :

**- Et Sam … j'aimerais aussi que tu arrêtes de croire que papa ne s'inquiète pas pour toi. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas souvent là et qu'il a peut-être du mal à nous le montrer mais on est ses fils et ça ne changera jamais … **

Le cadet ne relevait toujours pas la tête. Dean se maudit intérieurement : Pour une fois qu'il se laissait aller à dire ce qu'il ressentait, c'était un vrai fiasco. Le but n'était-il pas que Sammy lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour qu'il se confie à lui sans crainte ? Il s'était penché en avant et essayait de trouver son regard. Voyant que ses tentatives étaient vaines, il soupira encore une fois et tenta :

**- Sammy. Maintenant, j'ai envie que tu me racontes c'qui se passe. Et je veux vraiment tout savoir : tout ce qui se trame dans ta p'tite tête d'intello … et surtout, j'aimerais bien comprendre c'que tu faisais à traîner dans la maison près de chez la vieille prof.**

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Mais contre toute attente, le plus jeune des Winchester leva légèrement la tête jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent ceux de son grand frère. Ce dernier fut étonné d'y lire de la détermination. Il le vit acquiescer d'un léger hochement de tête. Il comprit tout de suite que Sammy allait tout lui dévoiler dans les moindres détails.

***

Pour son plus grand malheur, il ne s'attendait pas à de telles révélations. Non, franchement, les grosses conneries relatées par leur père faisaient pâle figure en comparaison avec ce qu'il entendait maintenant. Elles ressemblaient à des crottes de mouche à côté d'une énorme bouse de Mammouth ! D'abord cet espèce d'inconscient avait organisé des séances de spiritisme, autant dire que pour un Winchester, ça relevait carrément de l'absurde, mais en plus, il avait piqué le journal de leur père pour le faire ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans le cul ? Il était possédé ou quoi ?

C'est en remarquant le regard inquiet de son cadet qu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agitait en long et en large dans la pièce. Il se faisait l'effet d'un moulin à vent sur pattes : Il ne faisait que brasser de l'air ! Il commença par desserrer les mâchoires puis il se rassit en essayant de se calmer.

Malheureusement, son incontrôlable frangin entreprit de relater les détails de ses petites expéditions nocturnes et ses nerfs furent mis à rude épreuve.

**- … Je ne faisais que les observer. Je savais qu'ils auraient besoin de moi en cas de complications. Mais moi, j'ai appelé personne, hein ?! Tu comprends ? … Et puis Tristan a terminé l'invocation, et d'un seul coup, il y a eu une violente lumière bleue et j'ai été complètement aveuglé. Après c'est devenu super calme et ma lampe était HS … Il y avait cette lumière bizarre à l'extérieur alors on est allé voir … et c'est là qu'on a vu que ça bougeait dehors … Dereck avait l'impression d'être à Disneyland … Tu vois ? Ce que je veux dire c'est juste que … C'était pas vraiment dangereux si on y réfléchit bien … Enfin le problème c'est que je pensais que l'apparition se contenterait de rester dans la maison … J'avais pas imaginé que ça ferait autant de dégâts à l'extérieur … encore moins dans une rue toute entière …**

Ces révélations firent à Dean l'effet d'une grosse baffe en pleine figure !

**- Quoi ? Attends …T'es en train de me dire que le coup des nains … c'était toi ?!?**


	18. Chapter 18

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.

Jubei/Kazuki, merci d'avoir partagé ton adorable fic avec moi !

Et merci à eiko d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire cette sympathique review.

Bonne lecture !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 17.**

Toutes les pièces du puzzle, se mirent soudainement en place. Mais avec elles, le trou béant s'était reformé au creux de son abdomen. Sammy, celui qui était un modèle d'honnêteté, celui qui ne pouvait jamais rien cacher parce que son regard le trahissait, ce Sammy l'avait baladé pendant tout un week-end. Lui, son grand frère, qui croyait le connaître mieux que quiconque. Il refusait d'y croire. A ce stade, ce n'était plus un grand vide qu'il ressentait mais un gouffre sans fond.

Son cadet transpirait la culpabilité. Ses yeux, rougis et gonflés à force d'évacuer le flot de larmes qui ne cessait de s'écouler, lui suppliaient de lui pardonner. Devant l'absence de réaction de son aîné, il baissa finalement la tête et releva les épaules pour mieux s'y réfugier.

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui était si facile de comprendre son petit frère à cet instant alors qu'il avait été incapable de voir qu'il lui mentait ce dimanche-là. Il avait pourtant bien observé le fait que quelque chose clochait. Malgré tout, au lieu d'en discuter avec lui et de l'obliger à déballer tout ce qu'il cachait, il lui avait ramené un café et des cookies ! Mais quel con ! Quand il avait raconté l'anecdote et que son petit frère était resté muet et avait failli s'étrangler en avalant de travers, là encore c'était un signe immanquable et il aurait dû réagir ! Et non ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait été incapable de trouver les mots justes ou d'agir intelligemment. Et la palme du plus nul des aînés est attribuée à … Dean Winchester !

Plus aucun son ne sortait de la bouche du jeune garçon ratatiné sur son lit. Le ruissellement de ses larmes s'était intensifié. Ses regrets étaient sincères et cela énerva à nouveau son aîné : Puisqu'il regrettait ses actes alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi avant de faire toutes ces conneries ? Ca lui aurait évité d'être si malheureux maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Et comment ça, « ce n'était pas dangereux » ?! Il aurait pu y passer, bordel ! Les deux autres blaireaux ne devaient pas être innocents dans cette histoire ! Sammy aurait mieux fait de les raisonner au lieu de les suivre aveuglément et de prendre des risques inconsidérés !

**- Tu n'es qu'un …**commença-t-il. Puis il se ravisa. L'objectif était de le faire parler et jusqu'à ce qu'il l'interrompe, ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. ** Bon allez, continue !** Finit-il par demander sur un ton qui se voulait le plus calme possible.

Sammy essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale. Sans redresser la tête, il poursuivit ses aveux d'une voix rauque.

**- Celui-là j'ai réussi à le renvoyer d'où il venait grâce à une incantation que j'ai trouvé dans … enfin le journal de papa, quoi … Dean, je te promets que j'avais pas du tout envie de recommencer ce genre de truc … Le problème c'est que Tristan m'a supplié de l'aider pour son projet. Il voulait ramener ses parents pour … tu sais … leur dire qu'il les aimait. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas une bonne idée et je les ai prévenu que ça pourrait être dangereux mais ils ne m'écoutaient pas. Tous les jours Tristan me trouvait une nouvelle raison pour que je les accompagne … mais je disais toujours non, tu sais … Et puis le vendredi … tu comprends, il était tellement malheureux … tout ce qu'il voulait c'était les voir une dernière fois … et puis de toute façon, ils y seraient allés même sans moi, alors … j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix … **

Il fit une pause tout en lançant un œil inquiet vers son aîné. Celui-ci avait écouté silencieusement mais il n'en pensait pas moins. _Mesdames et Messieurs ! C'est la foire à la connerie ! Grande braderie ! Il y en aura pour tout le monde et tout doit disparaître ! Venez vous servir : c'est gratuit !_ Il s'aperçut qu'il était encore debout. Tant pis, il avait besoin de se défouler ! D'un signe de tête, il l'encouragea à continuer.

**- Ben maintenant que j'y repense, je sais que c'était pas une bonne idée mais on s'en est bien sorti … tout bien considéré … Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'il a fallu … juste, comme on a ramené des esprits … enfin tu vois, quoi … on a dû saler et puis brûler les corps … enfin ce qu'il en restait … plus grand-chose, quoi …**

Dean bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il se surprit à scruter tous les coins de la pièce à la recherche d'une caméra cachée. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un canular ! _Grâce à la complicité de son père et de son jeune frère, M. Winchester s'est fait prendre au piège ! Combien de temps mettra-t-il avant d'exploser ? Les paris sont ouverts !_

**- … Ca a vraiment été dur pour Tristan et, avec Dereck, on a voulu lui remonter le moral et … enfin, tu connais la suite … Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas bu tant que ça … je crois que c'est que j'ai pas l'habitude … et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de recommencer ! **S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. **J'te jure qu'à partir de ce soir-là j'ai décidé d'arrêter toutes ces conneries et j'aurais voulu que personne n'apprenne quoi que soit. J'savais pas que la prof d'histoire nous avait vus et quand on a été convoqués chez le proviseur ce matin j'étais très mal … et je m'en veux, Dean. Tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point … C'est pour ça que, ce soir, je ne voulais pas aller avec Tristan et Dereck …**

Dean ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi son frangin s'était arrêté de parler. Ce fut la troisième sonnerie du téléphone qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Sans lâcher des yeux son petit frère, il se dirigea vers le combiné et décrocha. A l'autre bout du fil, il y avait une voix féminine et trop criarde à son goût.

**_- DEAN ?_**

**- Oui, c'est moi. **

**_- Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! Ca fait bien vingt bonnes minutes que j't'attends !_**_ **Tu as plutôt intérêt à être prêt parce que sinon je vais hurler ! Tu arrives ou quoi ?!?**_

Mais quelle chieuse celle-là ! Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ! Il aurait mieux fait de l'éliminer quand il en avait encore l'occasion !

**- Non ! j'ai autre chose à faire ce soir …** et il raccrocha sans plus de considération malgré les cris furieux de son « ex futur rencard ». **Continue !** Ordonna-t-il sèchement à l'intention de son cadet.

Avec un soupire, Sam reprit, toujours aussi concentré sur ses mains, évitant au maximum le regard de son frère.

**- Normalement ce soir, je voulais aller retrouver Tristan et Dereck derrière le lycée … Ils avaient prévu de ramener un ancien élève de notre bahut … Dereck voulait comprendre les vraies circonstances de son décès, alors …**

**- Mais vous êtes des putains d'abrutis ! T'es inconscient ou quoi ?! Tu sais pourtant à quel point ça peut être dangereux … **Explosa-t-il, incapable de se maîtriser plus longtemps.

**- Mais, je voulais les en empêcher et je ne pensais pas qu'ils arriveraient à le ramener de toutes façons.** Se justifia prestement son frangin. **A cause de tout ce qu'il a ingurgité, il a été incinéré et …**

**- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, Sam ! Vous avez eu du bol les deux premières fois ! Je crois que tu t'rends pas bien compte des risques que vous avez pris ! Il est hors de question que vous continuiez vos conneries ! Et crois-moi je vais m'en assurer personnellement !**

**- Dean … euh …**

**- Ah, non ! Me dis pas qu'il y a encore autre chose ! T'es déjà dans la merde jusqu'au cou, là !**

**- Non, c'est juste que … j'ai peur qu'ils le fassent quand même … j'veux dire, même si j'suis pas … surtout si j'suis pas au rendez-vous.**

Il avait dû mal comprendre : Ces deux crétins n'allaient quand même pas faire ça après tout ce qui s'était déjà passé. Il devait s'en assurer. Il empoigna son vieux sac contenant quelques armes et du gros sel et attrapa sa veste en cuir avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte. Il espérait que ce dernier geste montrerait à son petit frère qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Et c'est donc sans surprise qu'il l'entendit courir derrière lui et lui crier :

**- Attends, je viens avec toi !**

**- Non !**

**- Mais Dean, je sais tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur le mec qu'ils veulent ramener. Je sais aussi où a lieu le rendez-vous et je sais comment parler à Tristan et à Dereck …**

**- Pour ça j'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'ai pas l'intention de perdre du temps à papoter avec tes connards de copains ! Crois-moi, ils feront ce que je leur dis ! **Sur ces menaces mal camouflées, il s'arrêta de marcher et fixa son petit frère, histoire de donner du poids à ce qu'il allait dire.** Et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Si tes potes ont déjà commencé quand on arrivera, j'te veux pas dans mes pattes. Tu resteras en retrait et tu feras ce que je te dis ! C'est clair ?**

**- Limpide ! **Promit Sam.

Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout d'exposer son petit frère à un éventuel danger mais il devait bien admettre qu'il avait besoin des informations que son frangin avait en sa possession. Devant l'urgence de la situation, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix.Ils repartirent donc en courant côte à côte, vers le lieu du rendez-vous.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci à tous les lecteurs !!!

Si vous estimez qu'il y a trop de ci ou pas assez de ça, n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour m'en parler. Je suis ouverte aux critiques car elles permettent de s'améliorer. Si vous pensez que les personnages que je décris ont peu de choses en commun avec le Sam ou le Dean que vous imaginez, faites m'en part ! Je ne mords pas !

Enorme merci à toi, Jubei/Kazuki, grande déesse de la review ! Ce chapitre est mal coupé, je sais ! MAIS il est plus long !!! lol ! Et puisque tu connais la fin, et mon amour sans borne pour Dean, tu sais qu'il va s'en sortir !!! mdr !

Bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 18.**

Tout en courant, Dean ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : que cette horrible journée se termine enfin ! Et dire qu'il y a encore peu de temps, il adorait les vendredis. Ne serait-ce pas un vendredi treize par hasard ? Ce nombre ne pouvait pas porter bonheur à tout le monde de toute façon ! Ils arrivaient à l'angle de la rue et il espérait de toutes ses forces que les deux abrutis n'aient pas mis leur plan à exécution. N'apercevant pas les adolescents devant la porte de service, il commença à se détendre. Mais Sam désigna la serrure fracturée et poussa le battant qui s'ouvrit sans forcer. Contrarié, Dean pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement suivi de près par son cadet. Il soupira de dépit : revenir au bahut un vendredi soir. C'était pathétique !

**- Il y a une grande trappe juste derrière l'aile droite. Elle mène directement au sous-sol.** Chuchota le plus jeune pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Il pointa son index pour lui indiquer la bonne direction. Il faisait déjà nuit et autant dire qu'il relevait de l'impossible d'y voir quoi que ce soit dans ce merdier. Il sortit deux torches de son sac et en tendit une à son petit frère. En plus du côté sombre, il faisait incroyablement froid cette nuit-là. A la lumière des lampes, ils descendirent prudemment les petites marches de l'escalier en pierre qui longeaient la rampe d'accès prévue pour les engins roulants. Ils s'enfonçaient inexorablement dans les entrailles du monstrueux établissement. Arrivés en bas, ils suivirent un grand couloir habités par des centaines de petites bêtes noires à huit pattes et où de multiples tuyaux serpentaient et s'entrecroisaient le long des plafonds. Parvenus au bout de ce long tunnel, plusieurs possibilités s'offrirent à eux. Dean demanda :

**- Et maintenant, on va où ?**

Devant l'absence de réponse, il dirigea le faisceau de sa lampe vers son cadet qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

**- Quoi ? Je croyais que tu savais tout !?!**

**- Ouais, mais c'est Dereck qu'a le plan. **Expliqua-t-il, visiblement ennuyé de ne pas connaître la bonne réponse.

D'accord sur ce coup-là, l'aîné s'était encore fait avoir ! Il l'avait autorisé à l'accompagner pour les renseignements qu'il pouvait lui apporter ; Et puis, un peu aussi, il devait bien l'admettre, à cause de son regard suppliant. Mais pour l'instant, son petit frère était exposé inutilement au danger et ça ne lui convenait pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait de l'attacher à un poteau pour qu'il reste ici en sécurité ? Peut-être le fait qu'il réussirait à se libérer en moins de temps qu'il en faudrait pour le dire. Encore un truc qu'il avait bien fait de lui apprendre, tiens !

Soudain ils entendirent un sifflement strident et le bruit d'une porte claquée violemment. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'origine de ce vacarme. Ils distinguaient les cris affolés des deux adolescents. L'accès était bloqué par une grande porte en bois. Sam essaya de crocheter la serrure sans succès. Dean tenta de défoncer cette grosse masse boisée. Il la sentait se gondoler sous les coups mais elle ne lâchait pas. Le cadet fouilla dans le sac et en sortit le calibre quarante cinq de son frère. Avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de protester, il tira sur la serrure qui explosa en plusieurs éclats métalliques. Puis ils échangèrent un regard et s'élancèrent tous les deux contre la porte. Les gonds cédèrent dans un grincement atroce. Les deux frères atterrirent lourdement de l'autre côté. Ils relevèrent la tête tout en se bouchant les oreilles afin d'atténuer le sifflement effroyable qui avait envahi l'espace autour d'eux. Devant eux, dans une demie obscurité, Dereck, dont les vêtements étaient déchiquetés et imbibés de sang, était tétanisé. Il fixait le plafond d'un air hagard. Ils regardèrent dans la même direction et assistèrent impuissants au vol de Tristan qui était projeté à travers la pièce. Il s'écrasa durement contre un tracteur tondeuse, inconscient. Son sang avait commencé à s'écouler de la même manière que progressait le liquide enflammé au fond de la salle. Celui-ci se dirigeait dangereusement vers les chaudières situées près des Winchester qui se levèrent pour aller aider les deux adolescents. Aussitôt, la porte se referma derrière eux, claquée par une force invisible. Ils se retournèrent et tentèrent en vain de la rouvrir. Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient piégés. Génial ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Le plus vieux établit mentalement la liste des urgences à traiter en priorité. Il ordonna à son petit frère :

**- Sam, occupe-toi de tes potes !**

Pour sa part, il se précipita sur l'extincteur qui roulait sur le sol à sa droite. Il progressait rapidement, tantôt debout, tantôt accroupi, slalomant entre les obstacles. Il essaya d'éteindre l'incendie malgré les objets qui tournoyaient dans la pièce et venaient le heurter régulièrement à tous les endroits possibles et imaginables de son corps. Il entendait son cadet qui hurlait à l'intention de son ami :

**- Dereck, viens ! Il faut aider Tristan !**

Mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Sam entreprit alors de la secouer mais rien n'y faisait. Alors il lui décrocha une bonne droite sous les yeux ébahis et continuellement fixés sur lui de son aîné.

**- Putain, mais t'es grave ! T'avise pas de recommencer !** Lui conseilla froidement son copain encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

Ils se dirigèrent tant bien que mal en direction de Tristan. Les projectiles divers se fracassaient contre les étagères vidées de leur contenu, quand ils ne venaient pas s'éclater de plein fouet sur les adolescents. Le plus vieux des trois amis recouvrait doucement ses esprits et grognait tout en se massant le cuir chevelu.

Soudain le tourbillon cessa et le sifflement disparut. Le silence dura moins d'une seconde mais il était total, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il fut interrompu par un fracas épouvantable : l'ensemble des outils et autres objets contendants retombaient durement sur le sol en pluie torrentielle. Dean, qui avait réussi à maîtriser l'incendie, reçu une pelle derrière l'épaule gauche. Le côté tranchant le caressa si délicatement qu'il lui arracha un bout de peau de plusieurs centimètres carrés, malgré la protection de sa veste en cuir. Il appliqua aussitôt sa main droite sur la plaie sanguinolente qui le faisait souffrir et estima les dommages avec un regard rapide

**- Putain de fantôme à la con ! Il a niqué ma v… **

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Un cruciforme venait de se planter dans la cuisse de son petit frère qu'il n'avait lâché des yeux qu'une fraction de seconde. Sam ne put réprimer un effroyable cri de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'un bidon d'essence lui atterrisse sur la tête, l'assommant à moitié. Le coup avait dû lui griller des neurones au passage car son aîné le vit arracher d'un coup sec ce maudit tournevis. Il se précipita sur lui.

**- T'es malade !** Hurla-t-il. **Faut pas faire ça ! T'aurais pu aggraver ta blessure**, lui expliqua-t-il anxieux.

Il inspecta les dégâts. Apparemment aucune artère n'avait été touchée mais le trou n'était pas beau à voir. Sammy devait souffrir le martyr mais il faisait tout pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

- **C'est bon, Dean. Ca va. Aide-moi plutôt à me relever. Il faut qu'on les mette à l'abri.** Décréta le cadet en désignant ses amis.

**- Et toi aussi !** Ordonna son grand frère en le soulevant et en s'assurant qu'il tenait bien debout.

Ils commencèrent à traîner Tristan dans le petit placard à balais, unique refuge potentiel qu'ils avaient réussi à déceler.

Dereck, qui avait eu de la chance jusqu'à maintenant, se retrouva plaqué sur le sol par une force invisible. Sa tête rebondit trois fois sur le revêtement avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Dans un grondement de plus en plus insoutenable, une masse informe et translucide fit son apparition. Au dessus de l'adolescent qui déployait une force démentielle pour essayer de se libérer, elle l'agrippa et le traîna à travers la pièce telle une vieille serpillière défraîchie, lui faisant percuter les objets avachis et répartis de manière aléatoire.

Dean se rua sur lui pour tenter de le maîtriser mais Dereck s'agita. Son corps se cambrait et se pliait en tous sens sous l'effet de convulsions. L'aîné avait du mal à garder sa prise devant ce rodéo improvisé.

Soudain, il lâcha prise et s'envola dans les airs. Il fut projeté violemment, puis plaqué contre le mur, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Il avait le souffle coupé et chaque centimètre de son corps le faisait souffrir. En ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut que Sammy venait vers lui pour l'aider. Il le voyait marcher difficilement à cause de sa blessure et en plus il était complètement à découvert. Il hurla :

**- Sam … Non ! … Retourne … là-bas !**

Malgré sa difficulté à respirer, il espérait que cet ordre avait bien été assimilé. Le plus jeune s'arrêta net et semblait se torturer intérieurement. Près de lui, Dereck tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Ses convulsions avaient cessé au moment où l'aîné des Winchester avait pris son envol mais il régurgitait un liquide transparent. Bien qu'il ait réussi à tout évacuer, il n'arriva pas pour autant à se redresser complètement. Il avait visiblement toujours du mal à se remettre de sa petite ballade improvisée et pleine d'embûches à même le sol.

L'aîné éprouva un certain soulagement en constatant que son petit frère aidait son ami à se relever et partait se renfermer dans le placard. En revanche, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et sa vision se troublait considérablement. Il était incapable de déterminer si le problème venait de ses yeux ou s'il avait tout simplement l'esprit en face de lui. Le grincement atroce continuait de contribuer à leur surdité précoce. Les lumières s'allumaient et s'éteignaient comme sous l'effet d'un stroboscope géant. Lors des phases sombres, une faible luminosité provenant des chaudières permettait de distinguer les mouvements de la masse visqueuse qui le maintenait incrusté dans la cloison. Brusquement, il ressentit une sensation étrange au niveau de son torse. Non seulement ses poumons étaient comprimés sous la pression qui le plaquait au mur mais en plus, le peu d'air qu'il avait réussi à emmagasiner se transformait en une sorte de liquide et obstruait ses bronches. Quand il essaya de faire sortir cette substance étrangère en expirant, une odeur d'essence vint lui brûler les narines. Il s'aperçut avec effroi qu'il était en train de se noyer de l'intérieur.

Devant l'horreur de cette situation, il eut du mal à ne pas paniquer. Il suffoquait littéralement : l'oxygène refusait d'entrer dans son corps et la source du liquide nauséabond était intarissable. Il se sentait déjà à la limite de perdre connaissance. S'il voulait s'en sortir, il devait réagir vite. Il tenta d'attraper quelque chose à côté de lui. Une arme quelconque, de préférence en fer. Mais son bras heurtait violemment et régulièrement le mur. Il était pris de convulsions et il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser son corps. Soudainement, tout devint noir. Ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il avait pensé terminer sa journée. Il pensa à Sammy. Comment s'en sortirait-il s'il n'était pas là pour le protéger ? Il résista encore de toutes ses forces mais malgré sa volonté de survivre, il se sentit partir.


	20. Chapter 20

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre (qui n'est pas vraiment nouveau ! ) vous plaira.

Jubei/Kazuki, j'espère que tu vas bien et que la longueur de ce chapitre te conviendra. Je connais déjà ta réponse pour la coupure ! lol !

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des coms !!!

Bonne lecture !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 19.**

Il se retrouva soudain à quatre pattes. Son décollage du mur fut tout aussi douloureux que son atterrissage forcé sur le sol. A présent, il évacuait tant bien que mal le liquide répugnant qui avait envahi ses poumons. Il avait pris appui sur ses deux bras mais il se sentait trembler de partout. Ce n'est que lorsque l'oxygène réintégra son corps qu'il ressenti cette épouvantable brûlure. Il expira rapidement et se força à inspirer une nouvelle fois. La longue et lente bouffée d'air lui fit émettre le même sifflement qu'un asthmatique mais elle passa mieux que la précédente et il commença à reprendre ses esprits. Que s'était-il passé au juste ? C'est au moment où il releva furtivement la tête qu'il comprit. Sammy se tenait debout devant lui. Dans sa main droite, il serrait une barre à mine tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches. Sa cuisse était ensanglantée et son corps était secoué de tremblements mais le plus inquiétant était ce qu'il avait pu lire sur son visage : il était livide et son regard était dénué d'expression. Il était en état de choc, complètement terrorisé. L'aîné avait toujours la tête baissée, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il entendit la barre métallique tomber sur le sol. Cette brève vision de l'état désastreux dans lequel se trouvait son cadet, le motiva à réagir rapidement. Pour essayer de le sortir de sa léthargie, il brailla :

**- Putain, c'est dégueu ! C'est du sans plomb !**

Puis il lança un nouveau regard vers son sauveur. Celui-ci était toujours tétanisé. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé que son frangin allait bien, compte tenu des circonstances bien évidemment.

Le grondement qui s'était atténué quelques secondes reprit de plus belle. La lumière recommença à vaciller. Dean hurla :

**- Sammy ! Il faut se mettre à l'abri ! Sammy, va dans le placard !**

Le manque de réaction de son petit frère l'obligea à se bouger. Il se redressa difficilement. Chaque partie de son corps refusait de se mouvoir sans le faire souffrir. Et ce bruit atroce allait le rendre dingue ! Il distingua la masse globuleuse se reformer au-dessus des chaudières. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre ! L'angoisse lui fournit un regain d'énergie. Il attrapa son cadet et le souleva du sol. Il l'entraîna le plus vite possible dans leur refuge improvisé tout en évitant les objets qui leur barraient le passage. Une fois entassés à quatre dans le petit local, il claqua la porte derrière lui et examina son jeune frère, encore abasourdi.

**- Sammy, hé ! Sammy, ça va ?**

Il lui passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Les yeux embués de larmes et le souffle saccadé, Sam tenta d'articuler :

**- Dean … J'ai cru qu't'étais …**

**- Hé ! Tout va bien. T'inquiète pas. Tu m'as sauvé**, essaya-t-il de le rassurer avec une voix pleine de douceur.

**- Ah ben ça, c'est vite dit !** Fit remarquer soudainement Dereck.

Il l'avait oublié celui-là ! Il lui lança un regard mauvais et prit conscience que l'adolescent n'avait pas l'air très frais : il était assis dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ses genoux étaient repliés près de sa poitrine, encerclés par ses bras. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il continuait de maugréer.

**- J'vous f'rai remarquer qu'on est vraiment dans un bordel sans nom ! On va tous crever dans ce putain de cagibi de merde !**

**- Oh, la ferme !** Lui cria Tristan qui n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux tant sa tête devait le faire souffrir. **Pour le moment, on est toujours vivants et c'est bien grâce à eux. Alors, ta gueule **

Son ami le regarda médusé mais ne broncha pas. De l'autre côté de la porte, le grognement sourd se rapprochait.

**- J'comprends pas … Il a été incinéré … Il n'aurait même pas dû revenir … Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?** Demanda Sam, désespéré, à l'intention de son grand frère qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.

**- C'est qu'il doit certainement rester quelque chose qui lui permet d'être ici … des cheveux, un ongle ou un objet … un truc quoi …** pensait Dean à haute voix. **Il faut qu'on trouve rapidement c'que c'est et qu'on le crame.**

Des coups violents venaient ébranler la porte par rafales.

**- C'est peut être son gant de baseball**, supposa le plus jeune. **Tu sais,** **celui qui est exposé dans la vitrine là-haut**.

Incroyable : même dans ce genre de situation, son frangin réfléchissait et trouvait une réponse éventuelle à leur problème. Dereck l'interrompit dans sa réflexion en continuant de pester :

**- Ah ben ça, c'est le pompon sur le cul du lapin ! Même si c'est le bon truc, comment on va faire pour y aller ? Toutes les portes sont bloquées au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! Et puis j'vous l'dit comme j'le pense : il est hors de question que je sorte de ce chiotte pour aller me retaper une valse avec l'espèce de blob dehors !!! **

**- Mais, putain, tu vas fermer ta grande gueule !** S'énerva franchement Dean. **J'te rappelle quand même qu'on est dans cette merde en partie à cause de ton intelligence hors du commun ! Alors si tu l'ouvres encore une fois, sans que je t'en aie donné l'autorisation, j'te balance sans préavis de l'autre côté de cette foutue porte pour aller rejoindre ton partenaire de tango !!!! **

**- Ca aurait le mérite de faire diversion**, le coupa Tristan qui n'en pouvait plus de tout ce vacarme. **Quelqu'un a pensé aux bouches d'aération ?**

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur le plafond. L'ouverture était étroite mais elle pouvait laisser entrer le corps d'une personne.

**- Dereck ! A quatre pattes ! Ici ! Tout de suite !** Intima Dean à l'adolescent, qui s'exécuta étrangement sans broncher.

L'aîné des Winchester s'en servit de marche pied. Il arracha la grille qui obstruait le passage et jeta un œil rapide. Il demanda à Sam de lui passer le sel et en disposa une bonne couche tout autour du passage dans la gaine de ventilation. Il remit les pieds au sol et fouilla dans son sac entrouvert.

**- Ok, ça devrait le faire. Vous restez là ! Je suis de retour dans cinq minutes.**

**- Non !** Hurla Sam en accrochant le bras de son aîné. **Tu ne pars pas tout seul ! J'veux venir avec toi !**

**- Sûrement pas ! Toi tu restes ici et tu aides tes potes à se remettre ! … Avec ta jambe, tu me ralentirais de toutes façons.**

**- Mais Dean … **Insista-t-il, suppliant.

**- J'ai dit non, Sam !**

La fermeté du ton qu'il avait employé lui parut bien rude mais il ne voulait en aucun cas que son petit frère prenne des risques superflus. Ils étaient suffisamment dans la merde comme ça ! Il le vit baisser la tête, résigné. Avec ses yeux larmoyants, il la releva néanmoins et ajouta :

**- D'accord ! Tu peux compter sur moi. Mais … fais attention et dépêche-toi !**

Ca c'était bien son Sammy ! Il lui lança une boutade pour le rassurer :

**- Hé ! Plus rapide que moi, y a pas ! Je suis … « speeder man »** !

Puis, il s'équipa, saisit le plan que lui tendait Tristan et se hissa dans la bouche d'aération. Il commença à ramper non sans avoir, au préalable, jeter un dernier regard à son frère qui ne l'avait lâché des yeux à aucun moment.

Il progressait difficilement dans le conduit d'aération. Son épaule blessée le faisait atrocement souffrir et l'étroitesse du passage ne l'aidait pas. Pour ne rien arranger, son mètre quatre-vingt et des poussières était lourd à traîner. Il devait se faufiler tel un serpent car ses coudes n'avaient pas l'espace nécessaire pour s'appuyer de chaque côté de son corps. Bien évidemment, la surface était lisse et mis à part quelques grilles d'aération, il n'avait aucune prise. Il avait beau se démener, sa progression était trop lente à son goût. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé d'un pouce. Pourtant, le tambourinement et le grondement s'étaient passablement atténués à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé que ce foutu fantôme ne le poursuive pas. Mais, ce qu'il ressentait ressemblait plus à de l'angoisse : Il venait d'abandonner trois adolescents, entassés dans un ridicule petit réduit, sous la menace d'un esprit vengeur. D'accord, il n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix et les trois garçons n'étaient pas totalement sans défense. Il essaya de se rassurer en se rappelant qu'il avait une totale confiance en Sammy. Etrangement, c'était le plus jeune de la bande. Mais, même s'il n'était âgé que de treize ans et demi, il avait été formé pour assurer dans ce genre de situation. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il remerciait leur père de leur avoir tout appris. Malgré tout, son inquiétude ne le lâchait pas. Il était censé protéger ce gamin. Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé de l'incendie treize ans auparavant, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore soufflé ses cinq bougies, il s'était donné la mission de toujours être là pour lui. C'était son job. Il enrageait de ne pas l'avoir suffisamment protégé et d'en être arrivé là. Enervé, il jura tout ce qu'il pouvait et se força à se concentrer sur son objectif : cramer ce putain de gant de base-ball. Il s'orientait dans le dédale de boyaux grâce à la petite carte qu'il avait froissée dans une de ses mains. A chaque fois qu'il voulait la consulter, il devait prendre sa lampe de poche dans la bouche, ce qui ne l'empêchait absolument pas de bougonner. Déjà qu'il détestait ce bahut de merde avant toute cette histoire, maintenant, il l'exécrait. Il n'avait qu'une envie : y foutre le feu !

Enfin, il aperçut le bout du tunnel. Ne pouvant se retenir nulle part, il se laissa tomber dans le hall. Dans la semi obscurité, il n'eut pas la possibilité de voir la rangée de casiers métalliques qui fit obstacle à sa chute. Sa réception brutale eut pour conséquence de lui déboîter l'épaule encore valide et un nouveau flot de grossièretés fit éruption de sa bouche tordue par la douleur.

**- Putain de bordel de merde ! J'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ces conneries !**

Il se redressa tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers le mur le plus proche. Il s'y jeta l'épaule en avant. Elle se remit en place dans un craquement sourd et un juron supplémentaire. Puis il guida le faisceau de sa lampe torche à la recherche de son objectif. Une fois trouvé, il se rapprocha de l'immense vitrine contenant les divers trophées des années passées. A l'image de l'établissement, il détestait tout ce « m'as-tu-vu ». C'est donc sans regret que, d'un grand coup de crosse de son calibre quarante cinq, il explosa la vitre dans un bruit effroyable. Le verre se répandit sur le sol en plusieurs milliers de petits éclats étincelants à la lumière de la torche. Bien que chaque objet soit estampillé au nom de son propriétaire, le jeune homme décida de faire un tir groupé. Après tout, l'urgence de la situation ne l'exigeait-elle pas ? Il aspergea donc le tout avec du sel et de l'essence et craqua une allumette. L'ensemble s'embrasa rapidement. D'où il était, il ne pouvait plus entendre le grondement incessant de l'esprit. Par conséquent, il était impossible de savoir si ça avait fonctionné. Il consulta sa carte pour rejoindre les trois adolescents par la voie la plus directe et la plus rapide. Il discerna alors un bruit de pas dans le couloir. Certainement le concierge. Il se précipita dans la direction opposée. Il devait s'assurer que son petit frère et ses amis allaient bien. Arrivé à une intersection, il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil rapide à la carte pour s'orienter. Bien que les conditions dans lesquelles il fit le trajet de retour soient franchement meilleures qu'à l'aller, il n'en était pas moins angoissé. Son anxiété l'étouffait d'une manière presque intolérable. C'était la deuxième fois de la soirée qu'il avait autant de mal à respirer !

Dans sa tête, la dernière image qu'il avait eu de Sammy le hantait : son petit frère l'avait regardé avec ses yeux suppliants, lui faisant promettre de revenir rapidement. Il avait essayé de le rassurer en lançant un petit jeu de mot comme il savait bien les faire mais il était évident que cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Son frangin ne paniquait pas à l'idée de se retrouver seul mais plutôt de le perdre lui, son imbécile d'aîné. Ses remords l'assaillaient : ces derniers jours, il aurait dû être plus présent, plus à son écoute et surtout moins tolérant face à son attitude autodestructrice. S'il avait été plus vigilent, ils n'en seraient pas là maintenant. Le visage implorant de son cadet restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Lui qui ne croyait ni aux anges, ni en Dieu, se surprit à prier pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à ce gamin en son absence.

Enfin arrivé au bout du couloir, il l'entendit hurler son prénom. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : Ce qu'il venait de faire n'avait peut-être pas fonctionné et son petit frère lui criait de lui venir en aide. Oubliant toute prudence, il défonça la lourde porte en bois qui obstruait l'entrée de l'entrepôt et vint percuter le mur de plein fouet dans une détonation assourdissante. A bout de souffle, il tenta de l'appeler pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là :

**- Sammy.**


	21. Chapter 21

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.

Jubei/Kazuki, il y a un passage spécial dédicace pour toi !

Eiko, je suis très contente que tu aies remarqué que le chapitre précedent correspondait au début de la fic ! Et merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire cette sympathique review.

Bonne lecture !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 20.**

Dean inspecta rapidement l'immense local. Tout était recouvert d'un voile sombre mais il n'y avait aucun esprit en vue. Le calme était revenu. Et c'était même trop calme ! Il n'y avait même pas le simulacre d'un bruit. Ce silence était oppressant. Il n'entendait même plus Sammy l'appeler. Il l'avait peut-être imaginé. Et si cette merde de fantôme avait réussi à les atteindre ! Son petit frère et ses copains étaient-ils sains et saufs ? Son cœur battait la chamade. Il commença à enjamber les engins qui le séparaient de ce maudit placard où il les avait laissés. Cependant il estima que ça lui prenait trop de temps. Par conséquent, il envoya valser de nombreux objets et en poussa d'autres qui crissèrent sur le sol : ils semblaient protester qu'on les change ainsi de place sans ménagement. Il atteignit enfin son objectif. La porte était toujours fermée. Etait-ce encourageant ou complètement alarmant ? Lorsqu'il entreprit de l'ouvrir, celle-ci résista fortement et il n'entendait toujours rien de l'autre côté. Son inquiétude prit de l'ampleur. Il balança de grands coups de pieds et se rua sur le battant à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne s'ouvre à la volée. Les occupants du petit local sursautèrent dans un même élan. Au moins, ils étaient vivants ! Rassuré, Dean exprima toute la « légère frustration » qui l'avait insidieusement envahi :

**- Putain de porte de merde ! L'autre tanche a dû la gondoler. J'arrivais pas à …**

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son petit frère s'était jeté sur lui, l'enserrant le plus fort possible dans ses bras. L'aîné des Winchester avait toujours du mal à réagir devant les marques d'affection débordante de son frangin. Malgré tout, c'est avec beaucoup de bonheur et de soulagement qu'il reçut cet agréable témoignage. Il resserra donc l'étreinte et l'ébouriffa rapidement avant de l'éloigner doucement de lui.

**- Bon, faut qu'on y aille ! J'crois que le concierge arrive. Magnez-vous !**

Dereck aida Tristan à se relever et ils se dégagèrent tous les quatre du petit cagibi d'à peine quatre mètres carrés.

L'immense pièce qui servait d'entrepôt avait pris des allures apocalyptiques. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, ils enjambèrent précipitamment les monticules d'objets divers qui vallonnaient le sol. Dans un grand soupir commun, ils regagnèrent la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Elle s'ouvrit sans aucune complication mais dans un grincement effroyable. Les gonds menaçaient de laisser le battant s'effondrer à tout moment. Les quatre rescapés en franchirent le pas, enfin libres !

Dean raccompagna son frère et ses deux amis jusqu'à la trappe qui menait à l'extérieur de l'établissement. Là, il s'arrêta et leur ordonna :

**- Vous sortez d'ici et vous m'attendez dans la ruelle.**

**- Non ! Attends ! Où tu vas encore ?** Demanda son cadet, paniqué.

**- Il faut qu'on couvre nos traces. Il y a du sang partout là-bas. J'vais faire un grand feu de joie**. Expliqua-t-il en s'éloignant d'eux à contre cœur.

Une nouvelle fois, il l'abandonnait avec ses amis. En plus, son petit frère était blessé et il marchait difficilement. Il se maudit de ne pas l'aider d'avantage et d'avoir été si négligeant ces derniers temps. Afin de revenir à ses côtés le plus rapidement possible, il se mit à courir. Il dévala l'escalier en pierre, traversa le dédale de couloirs et arriva enfin dans la grande salle. Allumer le feu n'était pas la chose la plus difficile à faire. En revanche, déclencher un incendie sans qu'il provoque l'explosion des deux chaudières ou que lui se transforme en torche humaine, c'était autre chose ! Il puait le gasoil à plein nez ! Il commença par arrêter les grosses machines puis il répandit ce qui restait de neige carbonique autour d'elles. Ce ne serait certainement pas suffisant mais il espérait que ça laisserait le temps aux pompiers d'arriver sans qu'il n'y ait de victime. Il y avait aussi tous ces engins qui fonctionnaient à l'essence mais il n'avait pas le temps de prendre plus de précautions. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il avisa les sillons de fuel qu'il avait éteints quelques instants plus tôt. Il prit soin de se dégager un chemin pour sortir, releva ses manches, alluma un briquet et le balança sur le liquide qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Il se précipita vers la porte. Quand il l'eut atteinte, il se retourna et évalua la progression du feu. A ce rythme, toutes leurs traces auraient disparu rapidement.

Il prit le chemin du retour à la hâte. Heureusement, à l'extérieur, le sol durci par le froid permettait de ne pas laisser d'empreintes. Une fois sorti de l'enceinte de ce monstrueux établissement, il soupira de soulagement. Cette épouvantable histoire était sur le point de se terminer enfin.

Il retrouva les trois adolescents dans un petit coin reculé de la ruelle. Ils avaient assis Tristan sur une borne en béton. Sam était en train de lui refaire son bandage et il examinait la plaie de son ami. En arrivant près d'eux, l'aîné des Winchester entendit Dereck décréter :

**- Il faut l'emmener à l'hosto**.

**- Non, ça va aller**, le rassura le plus vieux des trois amis. **J'vais me débrouiller.**

Dean les informa :

**- C'est bon. On peut y aller … Et si vous ne voulez pas d'emmerdes, demain, on fait comme si de rien n'était, Ok ?**

Dereck se redressa, le fixa droit dans les yeux et le contra :

**- Non ! Pas Ok ! J'suis pas d'accord**. **Tristan doit absolument aller se faire soigner à l'hôpital. **Il se retourna vers Sam et le supplia.** Si tu veux, maintenant qu'tu m'as montré, c'est moi qui braque la caisse. Mais Tristan et moi, on peut pas conduire et ton frangin est loin d'être aussi cool que ce que j'croyais alors il faut qu'tu conduises. S'il te plaît. C'est pas comme si tu l'avais pas déjà fait.**

Très intéressant comme informations mais il aurait préféré ne pas le savoir ! Lui qui commençait juste à penser que son jeune frère s'était fait entraîner malgré lui par ces deux petits branleurs. Il venait d'assimiler le fait que son frangin avait effectivement grandi et qu'il avait une grande part de responsabilité dans les conneries qu'ils avaient commises tous les trois. Ils allaient devoir en rediscuter sérieusement. Il vit les épaules de Sam s'affaisser sous le poids de la culpabilité. Son regard, qui avait d'abord été méprisant envers son moulin à paroles de copain, était devenu totalement attendrissant lorsqu'il avait croisé les yeux de son grand frère. Bah, impressionnant à quel point ce gamin savait se faire pardonner rapidement !

Encore une fois, Tristan intervint. Il commença par donner un taquet sur l'arrière du crâne de Dereck et le rabroua sèchement :

**- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu vois bien qu'il peut pas conduire de toutes façons. Il a la jambe en vrac et j'ai dit que j'allais me débrouiller. **

**- Pour une fois ton abruti de copain a raison**, confirma Dean en jetant au passage un regard assassin à l'abruti en question.** Il faut qu'tu passes un scanner et t'as besoin de points de suture.**

**- Je sais. J'ai compris. Et j'vais y aller à l'hôpital. Mais pour ça, il faut que je rentre, que j'me foute au pieu et que je fasse semblant de me casser la gueule en renversant la table de nuit. Les vieux m'emmèneront illico presto et j'espère bien obtenir une dispense pour ne pas me pointer au bahut jusqu'aux vacances !**

L'aîné des Winchester était admiratif : Ce petit gars avait de la suite dans les idées. Il valida la proposition d'un signe de tête puis il le regarda s'éloigner, soutenu par son ami. Enfin, il reporta son attention sur son cadet. Malgré la moue penaude de celui-ci qui signifiait sans conteste « **_T'es pas vraiment fâché, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir, hein Dean ?_** », il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question :

**- Depuis quand t'es instructeur en braquage de bagnole et moniteur de cours de conduite ?**

Son petit frère avait légèrement omis ce point de détail dans ses aveux. L'aîné le vit baisser la tête. Il lui avait déjà pardonné, mais devant cette attitude repentante, il ne pouvait même plus le sermonner. Et puis surtout, ça ne serait jamais arrivé, si lui-même ne lui avait pas enseigné ce genre de choses. Vaincu, il soupira. Il jeta un œil à son jean tâché du sang émanant de sa blessure à la cuisse et ajouta :

**- Allez, grimpe ! J'te ramène au motel. Toi aussi t'as besoin de points de suture**

Il fut ravi de constater que Sammy ne se faisait pas prier. Celui-ci s'installa sur son dos tout en évitant soigneusement d'appuyer sur sa douloureuse épaule. Ils s'éloignaient rapidement de l'établissement infernal quand les premières sirènes de pompier se firent entendre.


	22. Chapter 22

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Et désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ! Quelle idée aussi de bosser ! mdr !

Jubei/Kazuki, il y a un nouveau passage spécial dédicace pour toi !

Eiko, merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire cette sympathique review.

Selene-San, c'est génial de te compter parmi mes "revieweuses". Surtout ne tombes pas en panne ... d'inspiration. J'ai cru comprendre que la garantie était expirée et que le SAV ne voulait plus entendre parler de toi ! mdr !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 21.**

Avec son petit frère ainsi installé sur son dos, Dean se remémorait le nombre incalculable de fois où il l'avait fait quand il était plus jeune. Il se rappelait que Sammy simulait de grosses fatigues et de graves blessures juste pour pouvoir grimper et s'installer confortablement sur ses épaules. L'aîné avait mal partout et mine de rien son frangin n'avait pas que grandi : il avait également pris du poids. Mais il voulait profiter pleinement de cet instant.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, Dean le déposa délicatement sur son lit. Puis il fouilla dans leur trousse à pharmacie et dénicha des antidouleurs. Il remplit un verre d'eau et tendit le tout à son petit frère qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

**- Tiens, prends ça Sammy, ça va te faire du bien !**

Pendant que son cadet avalait le comprimé, il s'assit sur son lit en face de lui et essaya d'examiner la blessure. C'était une tâche difficile car le sang avait séché et le jean restait collé à sa cuisse.

**- Putain, j'y vois que dalle ! Sammy, tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Je crois que tu as besoin de points de suture mais je ne peux rien faire le temps qu'ce merdier s'ra pas nettoyé ! … Hé Sammy, ça va ? Tu veux qu'j't'aide ?**

Il eut pour toute réponse, un léger signe négatif de la tête. Puis Sam se leva et disparut dans la salle de bain. L'aîné attendit un bon moment avant d'entendre la douche fonctionner. A présent seul dans la chambre, toujours assis sur le lit, il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Autant dire que cette journée avait été plus que catastrophique. Et tout ce flot d'émotions aussi nombreuses que différentes, ça lui avait mis le moral en miettes et il était complètement épuisé.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il savait que rien n'était encore terminé. Il y avait certaines choses à régler et l'attitude renfermée de Sammy montrait la nécessité d'une nouvelle discussion. Le problème c'était que les grands discours et lui, ça faisait deux ! Mais le manque de communication et d'attention de sa part, les avaient menés dans cette impasse. Par conséquent, il allait devoir faire un effort et se comporter en aîné responsable. Il était impératif de trouver le juste milieu entre autorité et réconfort. Il lui faudrait montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter l'attitude que son cadet avait eu ces derniers temps. Il s'était mis en danger et ça ne devrait jamais se renouveler. D'un autre côté, il allait falloir peser ses mots car il aurait à gérer l'inévitable sentiment de culpabilité de son susceptible frangin. Tout en fermant les yeux, il laissa un soupir las s'échapper.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il jeta un œil à l'heure indiquée sur le réveil. Ca faisait un bon moment déjà que son petit frère s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il était certainement en train de ressasser les derniers événements. Ou encore, il avait besoin d'aide. Dans les deux cas, le plus vieux se devait d'intervenir. Il se leva et frappa à la porte avant de demander :

**- Sammy, ça va ?**

Il entendit une petite voix faible lui répondre :

**- Heu … Ouais ! T'inquiète.**

**- Ca fait bien quinze minutes que je t'attends. Alors arrête de cogiter et sors de là que j'te soigne.**

Aussitôt, l'eau arrêta de s'écouler. Il l'entendit bouger dans la petite pièce. Finalement rassuré, sa douleur à l'épaule le rappela à son bon souvenir. Il retira difficilement sa veste et sa chemise. Puis il essaya d'examiner son épaule à travers son tee-shirt imbibé de sang grâce à un petit miroir. La chair était à vif sur une bonne partie de son omoplate gauche et ça le brûlait atrocement. Il se retourna en entendant son cadet sortir de la salle de bain. Il le vit apparaître au milieu d'un nuage de vapeur. Bonjour la dégaine ! Il s'était habillé à la va-vite et ses cheveux ébouriffés gouttaient sur son tee-shirt qu'il avait, bien évidemment, enfilé à l'envers. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il fut vite refroidi lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers la cuisse ensanglantée de Sammy.

**- Assois-toi ! Il faut que je désinfecte et après je vais te recoudre. Il te faudra au moins trois points. Mais si tu préfères, j'peux t'emmener à l'hôp …**

**- Non, c'est bon ! Vas-y !**

Pourquoi avait-il commencé à évoquer cette idée alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement l'aversion maladive de son cadet pour les hôpitaux ? Il ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre, il avait la même opinion sur ce sujet. Ca devait être dans les gènes !

Il s'installa à son tour sur le lit en face de son frangin. Il le fixa un bon moment avant de commencer à le soigner. Il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien se passer. Il commença par rincer abondamment la plaie avec une solution antiseptique puis il planta l'aiguille précautionneusement. Il accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements d'un regard anxieux en direction du visage de son petit frère dont les yeux se mirent à briller considérablement. L'antidouleur n'avait peut-être pas fait effet et les soins prodigués devaient lui faire terriblement mal. Il essaya de le rassurer :

**- C'est bon, Sammy. C'est presque fini.**

Il termina le dernier point, appliqua une compresse antiseptique et s'affaira à lui bander la jambe. Le plus jeune ne bougeait pas. Pire : il ne prononçait aucun mot. Ca, ce n'était pas bon signe ! La douleur n'était certainement pas la seule cause de ses yeux larmoyants. L'aîné avait une idée de ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans sa petite tête d'intello, embrouillée par la culpabilité. Encore une fois, ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

**- Tu sais Sammy … j'voulais te dire que t'as vraiment assuré ce soir … Non, vraiment, je suis impressionné.**

Son petit frère le fixa et, avec une infime lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, il essaya d'articuler d'une voix enrouée :

**- … Ca veut dire que … tu n'es plus fâché ?**

Bingo ! Il avait vu juste ! Malheureusement, ça voulait dire que l'heure des explications avait sonné et il allait falloir mettre les choses au clair.

**- J'ai pas dit ça. **Sammy rebaissa la tête instantanément. Il se pressa de poursuivre :** Ce soir, au bahut, t'as agi exactement comme il fallait et toujours au bon moment. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Sammy. Et je tiens à te dire merci … Mais …**

**- Mais tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais pas déconné.**

Sur ces mots, son jeune frère releva la tête et le regarda fixement avant de continuer.

**- Dean, je suis désolé d'avoir fait toutes ces conneries. J'veux dire, braquer une caisse, conduire et me saouler, c'était vraiment pas malin et j'me trouve nul pour ça … Et … je regrette vraiment d'avoir piqué le journal de papa… Et appeler tous ces esprits. Je savais que c'était dangereux … En plus, tu m'avais mis en garde … on a tous failli mourir … à cause de moi … j'pourrais jamais me l'pardonner.**

Et voilà, comme à son habitude, Sam était acculé par ses regrets. D'accord, il avait fait des conneries et il était normal qu'il paie les pots cassés. Mais de là à se rendre malade à ce point, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Il ne méritait pas que sa culpabilité le fasse autant souffrir en le rongeant de l'intérieur. L'aîné essaya donc de relativiser :

**- Ouais, ben pour ça, t'étais pas le seul responsable. Et puis on s'en quand même tous sortis … sauf ma veste, paix à son âme.**

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

**- Mais Dean … j'comprends qu'tu sois furieux … après ce que j'ai fait … je l'ai mérité. En plus je t'ai caché tout ça et je t'ai menti … Je comprendrais que tu n'aies plus confiance en moi. Et tu sais, je ferai tout pour la regagner, je te le jure. Mais … t'as pas le droit de croire … enfin tu sais … juste … j'ai jamais pensé que t'étais un « branleur, menteur, irresponsable et alcoolo ». Jamais !**

**- C'est bon, Sammy. Laisse tomber !**

Ces quelques mots lui avaient fait un bien fou mais il voulait avant tout arrêter la torture mentale qui embrouillait les idées de son petit frère. Malheureusement, Sammy continuait sa séance d'auto flagellation :

**- Non, Dean. C'est pas bon. J'veux dire … regarde … malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, t'es encore là pour moi … Il peut arriver n'importe quoi, j'peux toujours compter sur toi … Tu passes tout ton temps à me protéger … T'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien et … juste … il faudrait que je grandisse un peu et je suis sûr que je devrais être plus comme toi …**

**- Saaam.**

**- Non. C'que j'veux dire c'est qu'il faudrait que je devienne plus … fort … que j'apprenne à me sortir des galères comme toi tu ferais … même si j'ai encore besoin de toi … Tu sais … J'voudrais pas … parce que t'en aurais vraiment trop marre de mes conneries … juste … t'es ma famille … alors si tu me pardonnais pas … je supporterais pas que tu me laisses tomber …**

**- Sam !**

Non, mais, n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idée débile ?!

**- Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que c'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie ce soir. Si tu m'avais pas retenu tout à l'heure, j'aurais rejoint Dereck et Tristan. Avec tout ce que tu as appris sur moi, t'aurais eu toutes les raisons de m'abandonner et à l'heure qu'il est, je serai certainement mort …**

**- SAM, STOP ! Ca suffit ! Je t'interdis de dire des trucs pareils !**

Il vit son jeune frère sursauter en entendant le ton sec qu'il venait d'employer. Mais il refusait catégoriquement d'entendre ce genre de choses. Les mots « abandonner » et « mort » ne s'appliqueraient jamais à Sammy ! Il poursuivit :

**- C'est pas c'qui s'est passé, d'accord ? On est tous vivants et c'est tout ce qui compte. On se fout des « Si j'avais » et des « Si j'avais pas » …**

**- Mais j'voudrais que tu comprennes …**

**- … que tu es désolé. C'est bon, merci, j'avais compris ! Il faut vraiment que t'arrête de gamberger, là. Et tu es trop … susceptible. Voilà, c'est ça. Les voilà tes défauts. Qu'est ce que tu crois bordel ? Tu es un mec bien et ça ne te réussis pas du tout d'essayer de changer. T'es … patient, calme … généreux, sociable … intelligent et super cultivé. Il faut dire aussi qu't'es franchement curieux. Y a qu'à voir le nombre de questions que tu débites à la minute ! J'vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux changer là d'dans ! Si avec tout ça t'es pas foutu de t'en sortir dans la vie, alors je deviendrais curé et je f'rai vœu de chasteté ! **Il regarda son cadet qui l'écoutait sans broncher et poursuivit.** En ce qui concerne le temps que je passe à te protéger. Ben j'ai qu'un truc à te dire : Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Ben ouais, parce que même quand t'auras cinquante balais et même si papa n'est plus là pour me le rappeler, tu seras toujours mon p'tit frère. Et ça, en version française c'est « je serai attaché à toi comme un escargot pas cuit à sa coquille » ou en version originale « je vais te coller comme un vieux bubblegum sous tes shoes » ! En clair, il est hors de question que je t'abandonne quelles que soient les conneries que tu pourras faire dans ta vie. Comme si moi j'en faisais jamais ! Et tu me largues pas pour autant ?!? **Sammy soupira imperceptiblement, visiblement soulagé. Le plus vieux continua :** Enfin bon, j'te propose un pacte : La prochaine fois que l'envie débile de changer de personnalité surgira dans ta p'tite tête d'intello, prends le temps de la réflexion ! En même temps tu vas me promettre d'arrêter de te torturer comme tu sais si bien le faire à te poser dix mille questions sur « ce qui aurait pu se passer si … ? » ou « Comment t'aurais pu empêcher ça ? » Essaie plutôt d'anticiper comme tu le fais si bien d'habitude. Quoiqu'il arrive, si tu veux que je garde ma confiance en toi, ne me mens plus. Et moi, de mon côté, ben … j'vais rester moi ! **Il le vit soulever un sourcil interrogateur.** Allez, j'rigole. **A présent, son frangin plissait les yeux avec un léger air de défi.** Fais pas cette tête. **Le plus vieux profita de cette petite grimace qu'il connaissait trop bien avant de céder. **D'accord, je m'engage à oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines et je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi, que ce soit pour te soutenir ou te botter le cul ! **Il hésita un peu avant d'ajouter :** Et … je vais essayer, mais là je prends vraiment sur moi ! … de te laisser un peu d'espace pour que tu puisses grandir. Dans les deux sens du terme, hein ? Parce que je te rassure, tu es un Winchester et tu ne vas pas rester un nabot toute ta vie. Du moment que tu ne deviens pas plus grand que moi ! … Alors, Deal ?**

**- Deal ! **Répondit Sam sans hésitation, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Décidément il n'avait jamais autant parlé qu'aujourd'hui. Mais ça en valait vraiment le coup : Grâce à ce discours inhabituellement long, il avait retrouvé son petit frère. C'était comme si celui-ci avait été délesté d'un poids énorme qui l'aurait entravé depuis un bon moment. Soudainement, il le vit se lever. Aussitôt, il en fit autant, tout en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le retenir.

**- Wow ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est l'heure d'aller se couch …**

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Sam s'était déjà jeté sur lui et le serrait de toutes ses forces. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Ce p'tit gars était bourré de sensibilité et il avait besoin de ça pour se sentir totalement réconforté. Il voulait certainement s'assurer que tout était redevenu comme avant .L'aîné resserra donc l'étreinte avant de l'ébouriffer. Cette attitude ne prouvait pas vraiment que son cadet avait grandi mais les épreuves qu'ils venaient d'affronter tous les deux leur avaient permis de resserrer un peu plus le lien qui les unissait.


	23. Chapter 23

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic jusque là ! Et bisous à tous ceux qui en plus m'ont laissé leurs adorables messages. Et un grand merci à Jubei/Kazuki, Eiko et Selene-San pour leur reviews !!!_

_Attention : l'épilogue se situe après le dernier épisode de la saison 4 donc spoilers !_

_Il s'agit en fait d'un OS que j'ai écrit quand j'ai lu les commentaires des épisodes de la saison 5 sur le forum et après avoir papoté avec les fans de Supernatural qui m'entourent (et il y en a un paquet !!!). Certains pensent que Dean (bouh, le vilain méchant !) exagère vis-à-vis de Sammy (pauvre petite victime !). Franchement, j'adore les deux personnages mais même si Sammy me brise le cœur (et que j'ai trop envie de lui faire des câlinous !!! mdr !), j'estime que Dean a toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir. D'autant plus que s'il ne ressentait rien, cela voudrait dire qu'il n'aime pas réellement son petit frère._

_Alors, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rappeler les faits et essayer de faire valoir le point de vue de l'aîné. T'inquiète pas mon Deanou, j'te soutiens à mort ! lol !_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Il roulait à vive allure dans sa Chevrolet Impala de 1967, son bébé. A cette vitesse, il serait arrivé chez Bobby en moins d'une demie heure. Il revenait d'une chasse éprouvante qui avait duré une dizaine de jours. Il était parti seul ; avait fait ses recherches, seul ; en avait tiré des conclusions, seul, avait exterminé cette sale bestiole, seul et s'était soigné, seul. Ca lui avait rappelé la douloureuse période pendant laquelle Sammy faisait ses études à Stanford. Il soupira. Il aurait de loin préféré faire équipe avec son petit frère comme avant. Mais son cadet ne s'était pas totalement remis des derniers événements et quelque part, cette séparation leur permettait de prendre du recul face à la situation. Il espérait que ce ne soit que provisoire. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il s'était remémoré cette vieille histoire qui s'était déroulée lors de leur adolescence. Peut-être parce que les événements de ces derniers temps étaient similaires à ce qu'ils avaient vécu à ce moment-là. En bien pire, toutefois. Le deal qu'ils avaient scellé alors, n'était pas anodin pour lui. Et de son côté, il s'y était tenu autant qu'il avait pu le faire. _Oh, Sammy !_

Pourtant, la vie ne leur avait pas fait de cadeau et les choses avaient mal tournées. D'abord, Sammy avait succombé au coup de couteau de Jack. Pendant que son cadet s'était démené pour survivre dans cette ville fantôme, le plus vieux s'était évertué dans ses recherches infructueuses pour le retrouver. Et bien évidemment, il était arrivé trop tard pour le secourir. Dans l'impossibilité de vivre sans son petit frère, il avait fait un pacte qui l'avait mené droit en Enfer. Quarante ans de torture inimaginable. Un effroyable souvenir d'une période qu'il aurait voulu effacer à jamais. Malgré tout, même aujourd'hui, après ce qu'il s'était passé, il signerait à nouveau et sans hésiter ce contrat qui lui avait permis de ressusciter la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Même si son retour parmi les vivants s'était accompagné de douloureuses révélations et d'une multitude de déceptions. Il resserra son emprise sur le volant jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses mains deviennent blanches. _Putain, Sammy !_

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour lui. Il l'avait presque élevé. Il en avait même oublié de vivre son enfance et ses rêves. Il ne considérait pas ce qu'il avait fait comme un sacrifice. Non, c'était son choix. La meilleure décision qu'il ait prise de sa vie, d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, il n'était âgé que de quatre ans à l'époque. Il venait de sauver son petit frère des flammes qui avaient emportée à jamais leur mère. Il se souvenait de l'avoir serré contre lui, le défendant des agressions éventuelles, se servant de son corps d'enfant comme bouclier. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il avait décidé de le protéger quoiqu'il arrive. _Je serai toujours là pour toi, Sammy !_

Durant son absence, qui n'avait duré que quatre mois sur Terre, Sam avait changé au point de s'allier avec Ruby. Ca aussi, ça lui faisait mal : Son cadet avait préféré suivre un démon plutôt que son propre frère. Il avait plus confiance en elle qu'en lui ; celui qui était partit en Enfer pour le ressusciter. Il aurait dû tuer cette pouffiasse dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Elle avait réussi à manipuler son frangin jusqu'à ce qu'il libère Lucifer et déclenche l'Apocalypse. Maintenant qu'il s'était aperçu de ses erreurs, Sam devait se maudire et se torturer mentalement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il devait se punir bien plus qu'il ne le méritait en réalité. Il chercherait la rédemption par tous les moyens et il ferait tout son possible pour obtenir le pardon de son aîné. Dean le savait pertinemment et il essayait de lui accorder. Le problème était qu'il ne ressentait aucune colère de ce point de vue-là. Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout d'avoir ouvert la porte des enfers. Comment pourrait-il lui jeter la pierre alors qu'il avait lui-même brisé le premier sceau ? Quant au fait de tuer Lilith, il connaissait parfaitement les raisons de son cadet : Il voulait venger la mort et les souffrances endurées par son grand frère. C'était une preuve irréfutable de l'amour que lui portait son jeune frère. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. _Ce n'est pas ta faute, Sammy !_

Mais si la colère brillait par son absence dans ce domaine, ce n'était pas le cas du grand vide qui s'était insidieusement et confortablement installé dans tout son être. Un gouffre sans fond, extrêmement douloureux. Un peu comme si on avait arraché une grande partie de lui à la petite cuillère. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout effacer de sa mémoire mais ça lui paraissait impossible. Il n'avait plus confiance en la seule personne pour qui il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter. _Merde, Sammy !_

Il n'avait pas remis un pied sur Terre que déjà Sam lui mentait : « **Ruby ?_ Certainement morte ! _Et tes dons psychiques ?_ Oh non Dean, je ne m'en sers plus. C'était pratiquement ta dernière volonté !_** » Quelle ironie ! Et quelle déception quand il avait vu la réalité. S'il ne l'avait pas observé de ses propres yeux, il aurait liquidé l'inconscient qui aurait osé raconter de telles insanités sur son petit frère. Non seulement cette garce était toujours vivante mais en plus ce sale menteur s'était allié avec elle pour développer ses dons au point d'exorciser les démons par sa simple pensée ! Là, il devait bien avouer que la colère avait été plus forte que tout. Sa déception était au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer mais en plus il était terriblement inquiet : Castiel ne lui avait-il pas dit que s'il ne réussissait pas à le stopper, les anges s'en chargeraient ? Ca ne laissait présager rien de bon pour Sam. Lui qui était si intelligent, comment ne pouvait-il pas s'apercevoir que cette pute démoniaque se servait de lui ?! _Réfléchis, putain, Sammy !_

Il se devait de le protéger quoiqu'il lui en coûte et cela comprenait la manière forte. Comme à son habitude, après coup, il s'était maudit de l'avoir frappé et de lui avoir dit que s'il ne le connaissait pas, il devrait le chasser. D'autant plus que son petit frère était vraiment mal et qu'il le lui avait savoir. Sam n'avait aucune difficulté à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, que ce soit avec ou sans mots. Mais en ce qui concernait le plus vieux, c'était autre chose. Il essayait d'enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond de lui-même et il accordait plus de crédit à ceux de son jeune frère qu'aux siens. Sa foutue impulsivité prenait toujours le dessus quand il était démuni face à une situation. Alors, il avait fait part de ses regrets et son cadet s'était engagé à arrêter cette folie en prétextant que c'était comme jouer avec le feu. Quand il l'avait remercié, soulagé par ce dénouement, son frangin lui avait dit qu'il ne le faisait pas pour lui mais parce que c'était son choix. A ce stade, peu lui importait de savoir pour qui il prenait réellement cette décision. L'important était que toute cette histoire soit terminée. Il frappa violemment le volant de son poing. _Quel con !_

Par la suite, il lui avait demandé d'être franc et Sam avait alors dévoilé tout ce qui s'était passé durant son absence. Il était évident qu'il avait souffert et que ça avait été une période extrêmement pénible pour lui aussi. En plus, sa mort avait été violente et son cadet y avait assisté impuissant. Il comprenait facilement ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à ce moment-là pour l'avoir vécu lui-même. Alors, il avait dû faire des efforts pour supporter la présence de la pétasse démoniaque et faire preuve d'honnêteté vis-à-vis de son petit frère. C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait finalement avoué se souvenir de l'Enfer. Il s'était excusé pour ce mensonge mais il n'avait pas pu lui expliquer la raison qui l'avait poussé à mentir : Il ne voulait pas l'acculer avec les tortures qu'il avait subies. Sammy était déjà suffisamment rongé par le remord : D'abord il s'en voulait que son aîné se soit sacrifié pour lui et ensuite il ne concevait pas d'avoir été dans l'impossibilité de le ramener des enfers. Il était donc inutile d'en rajouter. D'autant plus que son petit frère aurait pensé que son débile de frangin regrettait d'avoir fait ce pacte ; ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Même si les intentions du plus vieux étaient bonnes, il devait bien admettre que lui aussi avait menti. Et il ne pouvait pas demander à son cadet d'être franc, s'il ne l'était pas lui-même. De ce fait, il lui avait également révélé ses agissements répréhensibles et totalement impardonnables en Enfer. Il avait été incapable de soutenir son regard. Ca lui avait fait horriblement mal d'être à ce point minable. Cependant, son petit frère avait tenté de le réconforter au lieu de le juger et il avait été réellement reconnaissant de sa réaction. _Merci, Sammy !_

La chute en avait été d'autant plus dure lorsqu'ils avaient été tous deux ensorcelés par la sirène. Sam s'était servi de ses révélations et les lui avait renvoyées en pleine figure. Il avait ajouté que son aîné était faible, qu'il était trop occupé à s'apitoyer sur son sort et qu'il l'empêchait de progresser. Bien évidemment lorsque le sortilège avait été rompu par Bobby, son cadet s'était justifié en disant qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il balançait ce genre d'horreurs à son grand frère. Ce dernier se souvenait parfaitement de leur petit séjour à l'asile hanté. Il était quoi à ce moment-là ? Ah, oui : pathétique ! Décidément, il avait toutes les qualités aux yeux de son frangin ! Sammy avait oublié quelque chose, toutefois : bien que son aîné ait été également sous le coup de l'ensorcellement, son opinion n'en avait été en rien modifiée et ce qu'il avait dit était son exacte façon de penser : les cachotteries et les mensonges étaient réapparus et ça le mettait hors de lui. Pas au point de le tuer bien entendu mais suffisamment pour renouveler sa profonde déception et engendrer le retour de la colère froide qui le minait. Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas le prendre pour un imbécile. Malgré tout, son cadet se bornait à poursuivre ses mensonges en le fixant droit dans les yeux. _Bordel, Sammy !_

Il avait vu que son petit frère allait mal, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Mais son impossible frangin refusait catégoriquement de se confier car il croyait que son aîné était trop faible. Celui-ci admettait au fond de lui que son séjour en Enfer l'avait brisé. Et il était fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça. Et la révélation d'Alastair l'avait anéanti. Toutefois, une chose était sûre : il n'était pas faible au point de ne pas se battre pour son frère. _Tu m'entends, Sammy ?_

Il n'avait pas compris comment son cadet avait pu se débarrasser aussi facilement d'Alastair. Et à contrario, il s'était inquiété de le voir aussi diminué physiquement quelques temps plus tard. De nouveau, il se prit la révélation en pleine figure. L'horreur qu'il avait ressentie quand son cadet s'était redressé avec du sang de démon étalé autour de sa bouche, était gravée dans sa mémoire. Il l'avait vu sucer ce liquide écarlate à la manière des vampires. Quoique même eux ne se seraient pas faits avoir ! Tout d'abord écoeuré et complètement désorienté, il avait eu, par la suite, une furieuse envie de lui flanquer la raclée de sa vie. Mais un minimum de réflexion lui avait permis de comprendre que ça aurait été totalement inutile. Sam aurait dû savoir que cette pouf ne lui donnait pas de sang de démon sans une bonne raison. Il avait donc consulté Bobby et avait décidé d'enfermer Sam dans la panic room afin d'essayer de le sevrer. Ca avait été une décision extrêmement difficile à prendre. Il fallait absolument débarrasser son cadet de son addiction au sang de démon mais il n'était pas certain que cette solution soit totalement adaptée à la situation. A subir les cris douloureux de son jeune frère, il avait cru devenir fou. _Je suis désolé, Sammy !_

Puis Sam avait réussi à s'échapper et tout s'était accéléré. Dean l'avait recherché, trouvé et ils avaient eu une violente dispute comme jamais auparavant. Leur bagarre s'était soldée par de lourdes conséquences. Lui qui ne paniquait que très rarement, était littéralement dévoré par une terreur sourde et vicieuse. Il n'arrivait pas à le raisonner. Il avait pourtant déjà tout tenté mais il voyait son petit frère glisser sur la mauvaise pente et il ne pouvait se résoudre à tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite : Jamais il ne réussirait à le tuer même s'il basculait complètement du côté démoniaque. Il lui avait donc balancé des propos inconcevables qu'il ne pensait même pas et qu'il regretterait à jamais : « **_Tu es un monstre_** » Il avait espéré le faire réagir en disant cela et il n'avait pas été déçu. Ils en étaient venus aux poings. Il avait bien l'intention de l'assommer un bon coup et de le ramener de force chez Bobby. Mais lors de leur affrontement, le plus jeune avait pris le dessus et avait fait mine de l'étrangler, sûrement pour prouver ses dires et montrer sa supériorité. Complètement anéanti, Dean avait cessé de combattre. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se libérer. Alors qu'il pensait avoir atteint le point de non retour, que rien ne pourrait être pire que ça, son petit frère s'était éloigné et lui avait balancé : « **_Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne m'as jamais connu. Et tu ne me connaîtras jamais._** » Ces quelques mots avaient été encore plus douloureux que les tortures qu'on lui avait infligées en Enfer. Le monde s'était écroulé autour de lui. Le voyant sur le point de l'abandonner une nouvelle fois, il avait cherché un moyen de le retenir. Mais il s'y était vraiment très mal pris et il avait dit cette maudite phrase : « **_Si tu passes cette porte, ne reviens jamais._** » Il avait utilisé les mêmes mots que ceux prononcés par leur père quelques années auparavant. Et de nouveau, il le regretterait toute sa vie car Sam était parti. Allongé sur le revêtement de la chambre d'hôtel, il avait mis un temps infini à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Si de son côté, l'idée d'abandonner son petit frère était inconcevable. La réciproque ne s'appliquait malheureusement pas. Il savait que Sammy n'avait jamais souhaité cette vie. Quelque part c'était un peu à cause de lui : Il avait essayé de préserver son innocence le plus longtemps possible, de lui octroyer une enfance normale, ou tout du moins, qui se rapprochait le plus de la « normalité » étant donné les circonstances. Il avait toujours voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son petit frère. Malgré tout, il vivait très mal chacun de ses départs. Pour lui, c'était un abandon pur et simple. _Nom de dieu, Sammy !_

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était pathétique ! Il était seul dans sa voiture. Une solitude qu'il refusait catégoriquement et qu'il pouvait sans aucun doute possible se reprocher : S'il avait agi différemment, si cette foutue phrase n'avait pas franchie ses lèvres alors peut-être qu'il aurait pu empêcher son cadet de tuer Lilith et de libérer Lucifer. Il soupira et desserra son emprise sur le volant. Des erreurs, il en avait commises plus d'une et il se les reprochait amèrement. Surtout que depuis qu'il avait brisé le dernier sceau et déclenché l'Apocalypse, Sammy faisait tout pour se faire pardonner et la sincérité de ses regrets était flagrante. Dean avait bien compris que les agissements de son cadet avaient été dictés par son addiction au sang de démons, que ses intentions étaient bonnes et qu'il avait été la marionnette de cette garce démoniaque.

Pour la énième fois, il jeta un coup d'œil au côté passager qui restait désespérément vide. Il ressentait ce besoin vital que tout redevienne comme avant, de le retrouver. Il se rappela les mots sages de Bobby : la famille peut faire souffrir parfois. Sammy était son petit frère, sa famille, sa raison de vivre. Il avait beau se sentir mal et lui en vouloir, il lui trouvait constamment des excuses. Sam avait vraiment déconné mais n'était-ce pas en grande partie à cause de lui ? Quoiqu'il en soit, cette situation ne pouvait pas durer. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui et arrêter de ressasser cette amertume pour que tout s'arrange enfin.

Il entra dans la cour et gara la voiture devant la maison de Bobby. Son regard fut aussitôt attiré sur sa gauche. Au milieu des carcasses de voitures, la silhouette de son frère se dessinait. Il avait la tête baissée, enfouie dans ses épaules et les mains dans les poches. Il avait gardé cette attitude enfantine qui le caractérisait si bien. Arrivé à quelques mètres de l'Impala, Dean découvrit enfin son visage. Ses yeux étaient encore gonflés d'avoir certainement trop pleuré. Mais il affichait un sourire qui révélait à la fois son soulagement et le bonheur de retrouver son aîné. A le voir ainsi, ce dernier sut tout de suite qu'il ne devrait jamais lui dire ce qu'il ressentait : Il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne s'en faisait déjà. Il souffrirait donc en silence. Et après tout, lui pardonner et retrouver une totale confiance en lui, ne serait qu'une simple question de temps. Il descendit de la Chevrolet et sourit à son tour. Un sourire sincère d'un aîné qui aimait par-dessus tout son petit frère. _Sammy !_


End file.
